About That Night
by diyaRi De
Summary: Tentang malam itu...
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own the Characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21.**

 **Original artwork of coverbook is not mine. Just modified it.**

 **Diyari De Present: About That Night (Prequel Little Do You Know)**

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Suara bel pintu terdengar memenuhi kamar hotel yang cukup luas hanya untuk seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap. Mamori masih belum terbangun sampai terdengar suara bel yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini dia terbangun dan pening langsung menghantam kedua pelipis matanya. Dia merintih pelan sambil berusaha mengembalikan penglihatannya yang samar-samar.

Dia bangun terduduk dan melihat ke sekeliling. Pikirannya tambah berat saat dia menyadari kalau ini bukan kamarnya. Matanya lalu menangkap ke cermin tepat di hadapannya. Mamori langsung terbelalak dan menunduk melihat apa yang dikenakannya. Dia hanya memakai _lingeria_ putih tipis miliknya. Dia tambah kaget saat dia melihat kalau dia tidak mengenakan apa-apa selain pakaian dalamnya.

Kenyataan langsung menghantam Mamori saat dia melihat gaun putih miliknya tergeletak sembarangan di bawah jendela.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" tanya Mamori kepada dirinya sendiri karena jelas dia hanya sendirian di kamar hotel ini dengan tidak memakai apa-apa.

Mamori mendengar pintu yang terbuka, dan dengan cepat dia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya. Mamori langsung bernapas lega saat melihat petugas hotel itu adalah perempuan.

"Maaf," sahut petugas itu. "Saya sudah membunyikan bel tapi tidak ada jawaban."

Mamori berusaha menanggapi petugas itu walau saat ini pikirannya sudah kacau. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Suami anda menitipkan ini." Petugas itu meletakkan kantung jinjing di depan Mamori.

Kepala Mamori tambah berdenyut mendengar kata 'suami'. Karena jelas dia belum pernah menikah dan tidak mempunyai suami! "Lalu kemana dia?" tanyanya sambil menarik kantung seolah itu adalah pertanyaan wajar dibanding menanyakan siapa suaminya.

"Saya tidak tahu, Nyonya. Tadi pagi saya lihat dia keluar hotel dan kembali lagi. Dia lalu meminta saya mengantarkan kantung ini dan membangunkan anda satu jam lagi karena anda masih tidur," jelasnya. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Terima kasih," balas Mamori masih fokus dengan kantung itu.

Astaga.

Mamori benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia ingat semalam dia datang ke reuni angkatan kampusnya. Setelah itu dia merasa pusing dan mual sampai tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di tempat ini dan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir dengan hanya pakaian dalam seperti ini.

Kenyataan lagi-lagi menghantam Mamori mengingat kata-kata petugas itu. Otaknya langsung mencerna cepat apa yang sudah terjadi dengannya. Lelaki itu baru keluar pagi ini. Itu berarti Mamori semalaman bersamanya. Dan itu berarti pula lelaki itu melihat Mamori seperti ini. Tanpa mengenakan apa-apa seperti ini?

"Oh Tuhan!"

Mamori lekas keluar dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil gaun putihnya. Saat hendak memakai, dia terkejut saat melihat bagian pinggangnya yang sobek hampir setengahnya. Lagi-lagi Mamori menahan kesalnya dalam hati. Dia lalu teringat pada kantung yang belum sempat dia lihat isinya itu.

Mamori mengambilnya segera dan melihat ada secarik kertas di dalamnya.

 _Pakailah. Kau pasti sangat membutuhkan ini._

Mamori berdecak. Tentu saja dia sangat membutuhkan ini. Laki-laki itu semalaman bersamanya, dan sudah pasti dia tahu kalau gaun Mamori hancur seperti ini.

Rasa pening Mamori bertambah saat mengingat kalau itu adalah gaun yang baru dibelinya, yang sengaja dia beli untuk pesta reuni itu. Oh Tuhan, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Mamori sakit kepala ditambah kebingungan yang melandanya saat ini.

Masih dengan pikiran berantakan, Mamori mengikat rambutnya dengan asal dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Mamori menatap cermin sejenak setelah membasuh mukanya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan apa yang terjadi dan berharap semuanya hanya mimpi.

Bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini. Di usianya yang ke 27 tahun, Mamori sengaja masih menjaga kesuciannya sampai pernikahannya dia nanti. Itu berarti belum ada satu lelaki pun yang pernah melihat tubuhnya sejelas ini, bahkan mantan pacarnya sekalipun.

Mamori lalu menghela napasnya pasrah. Dia lalu kembali ke dalam dan mengambil pakaian dari dalam kantung itu. Sebuah jas terusan yang cukup sederhana berwarna cokelat muda. Mamori tersenyum menyindir. Bahkan laki-laki ini tahu apa yang paling cepat digunakan wanita pada saat-saat seperti ini. Setelan jas selutut dengan beberapa kancing dan tali di pinggangnya. Tapi berganti lingeria-nya pun, Mamori dengan mudah langsung memakainya.

Setelah selesai, Mamori memungut gaun putihnya. Saat ingin memasukkan ke dalam kantung, Mamori sejenak melihat ke secarik kertas itu lagi. Dia mengernyitkan dahi memandang tulisan tangan itu. Seketika Mamori menahan napasnya. Dia mengenal tulisan tangan ini. Lima tahun tidak pernah bertemu orang itu lagi, lantas tidak membuat Mamori lupa dengan tulisan tangan milik lelaki itu.

Hiruma Youichi.

.

.

 _Mamori berjalan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan kesadarannya menjauh dari keramaian pesta menuju samping halaman. Beruntung di kebun ini tidak terlalu banyak orang. Jadi Mamori segera menuju ke tempat sepi dan menyandarkan dirinya di bawah pohon mencari kesejukan. Tapi tetap saja rasa mual dan pening tidak segera hilang. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa gelas anggur yang telah diminumnya._

 _Mamori memijat-mijat pelipis kepalanya sembari tangan yang lain menopang perutnya._

 _"Kau, baik-baik saja, heh?" tanya seseorang._

 _Mamori menoleh ke asal suara. Dia samar-samar melihat lelaki dengan setelan jas hitam dan rambut pirangnya. Dari suaranya saja Mamori bisa tahu siapa orang itu. "Entahlah. Rasanya tidak karu_ _ー_ _" dia langsung menutup mulutnya karena rasa mual tiba-tiba menyerangnya._

 _Hiruma segera menangkap Mamori yang sudah sempoyongan. Membantunya berjalan kembali ke tempat pesta. "Kuantar kau pulang."_

 _Mamori menggeleng. Dia ingin menjelaskan kalau apartemennya ada di daerah Fukuoka, namun rasanya dia tidak sanggup._

 _"Baiklah. Aku antar ke hotel," lanjutnya lagi seolah mengerti apa maksud Mamori._

 _._

 _._

Hanya sampai situlah Mamori berhasil mengingat kejadian semalam. Sisanya dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi.

Setelah keluar dari pintu kamar hotel, Mamori menuju lift yang ternyata dia berada di lantai dua belas. Tentu saja lantai dua belas, karena nomor kamarnya tadi adalah 1206. Dia masuk ke lift setelah pintu terbuka. Sambil memandang kosong ke depan, pikiran Mamori masih melayang ke kejadian semalam.

Dia semalaman bersama Hiruma Youichi. Lelaki yang sudah tidak pernah ditemuinya sejak lima tahun lalu. Sejak Mamori pindah ke Fukuoka dan Hiruma menjadi atlet nasional di Tokyo. Mereka hilang kontak. Karena yaa... tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka bicarakan di luar aktivitas klub-nya dulu. Mereka bukan teman, hanya sebatas kapten dan manager. Jadi tidak ada obrolan basa-basi menanyakan kabar. Semuanya berlalu, ikut memudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Lagipula, Hiruma Youichi. Siapa yang tidak mengenal namanya? Dia sudah melejit menjadi atlet terkenal di semua kalangan. Jagoan para lelaki karena kepiawaiannya bermain di lapangan. Idola ibu-ibu rumah tangga dan para wanita muda karena selain atlet handal, dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus, wajah tampan walaupun menyeramkan, otak yang cerdas, dan yang pasti dia sangat kaya raya.

Mamori semalaman dengan lelaki itu. Tadi malam, berduaan di kamar hotel. Tempat tidur yang berantakan, dan Mamori hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya. Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan apa-apa. Mamori tidak mungkin melakukan itu, apalagi dengan orang seperti Hiruma Youichi.

Dengan pikiran yang berhasil ditenangkannya, Mamori berjalan keluar kamar hotel dan berharap dia bisa melupakan kejadian ini.

.

.

Hiruma membuka pintu kamar mandinya dengan kasar. Dia tidak bisa menenangkan diri sejak masuk ke dalam rumahnya beberapa menit lalu

Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi?

Pertama, Bagaimana dia bisa terbangun di atas tempat tidur bersama Mamori. Dia ingat semalam dia mengantarkan gadis itu ke hotel. Hiruma merebahkannya di atas ranjang sedangkan dirinya beristirahat sebentar di sofa. Tapi saat itu dia yang juga sudah setengah mabuk, begitu lelah dan mengantuk, akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

Dia tidak ingat bagaimana bisa berakhir di atas ranjang. Lebih parahnya, tadi pagi saat dia bangun, Hiruma menyadari kalau dia tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Hanya tertutup sehelai selimut yang dia bagi bersama Mamori. Yang mana gadis itu pun hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya.

Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan?

Hiruma jelas sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Dia seharusnya tidak boleh melakukan hal yang bisa menjadi skandal. Klub melarang atlet-atletnya untuk mabuk-mabukan, merokok, menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang, dan juga wanita. Hiruma tidak boleh terlibat dengan sembarang wanita.

Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita sama sekali. Hanya saja dia melakukannya dengan wanita yang bekerja secara profesional dan tanpa hubungan. Hiruma bisa memakainya dan wanita-wanita itu sudah terikat kontrak dengan klub. Yaa... mereka juga lah yang suka menghibur rekan-rekan atlet lain selain dirinya.

Tapi untuk yang satu ini. Hiruma jelas pusing bukan kepalang. Kalau benar dia melakukannya dengan Mamori, bagaimana kalau Mamori sampai hamil. Walaupun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil, tapi tetap saja mereka melakukannya tanpa pengaman. Semua itu bisa merusak karirnya.

Hiruma menegaskan dirinya untuk berusaha tenang. Itu kemungkinan buruk yang sangat kecil yang mungkin terjadi. Bahkan hanya sekitar tiga puluh persen pasangan suami istri yang mendapatkannya di malam pertama mereka.

Ya, Hiruma Youichi tidak mungkin sesial itu hanya dengan melakukannya sekali dengan Mamori. Itu pun kalau benar mereka sudah melakukannya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Panjang: **(Harap dibaca XD)**

Heeey~! It's me. Long time no see you guys!

Wow... sempat ragu ingin menulis lagi. Tapi karena ingat saya punya janji dan kalian yang terus menyemangati saya. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menulis ulang cerita lagi. Fiuh.

Sempat terpikir untuk menulis cerita baru dari pada menulis cerita ulang yang saya sudah buat sampai tuntas itu. Karena pertama, saat saya menulis ulang, saya terus kepikiran hp saya yang lenyap T-T. Kedua, saya tidak mungkin bisa membuat sebagus cerita yang sudah saya buat itu (tapi saya akan tetap berusaha). Ketiga, karena jalan cerita yang ribet membuat saya hampir menyerah untuk menulis ulang lagi. Dan yang ke empat, saya harus memeras otak dua kali mengingat-ingat jalan ceritanya. Duhh...

Jadi semuanya, para readers setia, mohon dukungan dan semangat dari kalian. Berbeda dari fic-fic sebelumnya, fic ini belum saya tulis sampai tuntas. Jadi akan saya update setiap saya selesai satu chapter. Jadi saya sangat berharap kalian bisa bersabar dan jangan meminta saya untuk update cepat-cepat mengingat alasan-alasan yang sudah saya tulis di atas.

Wow... panjang sekali curhatan saya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dengan seksama sampai kalimat ini.

Saya harap kalian tidak menjadi silent reader karena saya betul-betul senang membaca review dan semangat dari kalian. Bahkan saya senang kalau ada yang menulis panjang lebar.

Okey segini dulu untuk catatan panjangnya.

Review? :D

Oh... apa ada yang mau buat artwork untuk cover fic ini? Kalo ada PM aja yaa... Saya tunggu. (Semoga aja ada XD)

Salam: De


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

 _Satu setengah bulan kemudian..._

Mamori memegangi kepala sambil terus tertunduk lemas di meja kantornya. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan dia merasa tidak enak badan seperti ini. Entah kenapa, karena yang dia ingat, tidak terjadi masalah dengan nafsu makannya. Dia makan seperti biasa dan tidur dengan teratur juga. Namun dia sering mengalami pusing dan kelelahan secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Sekarang pun seperti, rasanya tidak karuan.

Mamori membuka laci mejanya mencari sesuatu.

"Cari apa?"

Mamori tidak perlu menengok untuk tahu siapa yang bertanya. Karena sudah pasti itu adalah rekan kerja editornya yang sedang melongokan kepala ke mejanya.

"Obat Maag," jawab Mamori, masih terus mencari.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu," balas Haruna.

Ya. Teman 'sebelahnya' ini memang tahu kebiasaan Mamori. Mamori sering meminum obat itu jika merasa mual. Padahal Mamori tidak punya penyakit maag. Tapi dengan meminum itu Mamori merasa lebih baik.

"Lebih baik kamu ke dokter," lanjutnya lagi. "Bukannya sudah beberapa hari kamu merasa seperti ini? Lebih baik ke dokter saja."

Mamori menyandarkan punggungnya lelah. Dia tidak berhasil menemukan obatnya. Haruna memang benar. Mamori pun tanpa harus disuruh, dia pasti akan ke dokter kalau merasa sakit. Tapi kali ini Mamori malas untuk ke dokter. Karena dia tahu, dia tidak merasa sakit. Dia hanya merasa perubahan _mood_ yang buruk yang menyebabkan dia merasa tidak enak seperti ini.

Mamori melihat ke jam tangannya. Masih satu jam lagi sampai jam istirahat. "Aku mau pintu izin pulang ke Manager."

"Harusnya kamu lakukan itu dari tadi."

Mamori hanya membalas dengan tersenyum kecut.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk minta izin ke Managernya, karena sudah dari kemarin Mamori sudah disuruh pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi Mamori menolak dan tetap masuk kerja. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia masih punya tanggung jawab atas pekerjaan yang belum selesai mengingat deadline majalah edisi berikutnya tinggal dua hari lagi.

Mamori kemudian menunggu di halter bus untuk ke klinik. Setidaknya dia bisa mendapat vitamin dari dokter untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak stabil ini.

Mamori ingat dua hari lalu, tanpa sebab dia mual-mual dan lemas sekali. Kalau sedang tidak fit seperti ini, Mamori merasa sedih sendiri karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya, mengingat kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat enam tahun lalu. Sejak itulah Mamori hidup sendiri. Setahun sebelum dia lulus kuliah, hidupnya ditanggung oleh Pamannya yang tinggal di Hokaido. Setelah itu Mamori segera mencari pekerjaan.

Sayangnya dia mendapat pekerjaan yang jauh dari rumahnya di Tokyo. Akhirnya Mamori meninggalkan rumah penuh kenangan itu dan mencari apartemen murah di daerah Fukuoka. Rumah itu memang penuh kenangan. Dia tinggal bersama keluarga kecilnya disana. Karena itu Mamori selalu pulang kesana pada saat libur kerja dan hari perayaan untuk bertemu teman-teman lamanya.

Setelah menunggu sepuluh menit, bus pun akhirnya datang membuat Mamori bernapas lega melihat bus itu hanya ada beberapa penumpang. Mamori mengambil kursi di depan yang kosong. Dan bus pun mulai melaju.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan tadi dengan dokter, sekarang Mamori sedang menunggu hasil tes. Mamori tidak mengira akan melakukan beberapa tes. Karena dia pikir, dokter hanya perlu memeriksa tubuhnya dan dia diberikan obat.

Sambil menunggu Mamori mengecek pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Suzuna yang bertanya alamat apartemennya untuk mengirimkan hadiah. Ya. Hadiah. Mamori baru saja berulang tahun tepat seminggu kemarin. Dia merayakannya bersama rekan kerjanya di restorant di dekat kantornya. Mamori tentu tidak mengharapkan hadiah di usianya yang sudah seperempat abad lewat ini. Namun junior kesayangannya itu memaksa ingin memberikan sesuatu ke Mamori.

Mamori tidak langsung menjawab pesan itu dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas bersamaan dengan suster yang memanggil namanya.

"Anezaki-san," panggilnya membuat Mamori menoleh. "Silahkan masuk."

Mamori balas tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dibukakan suster tersebut kemudian ditutupnya lagi.

Dokter muda di dalam tersenyum menyambut Mamori masuk dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Anezaki-san."

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Mamori.

. "Tidak perlu cemas. Hal ini biasa terjadi pada ibu hamil," jawabnya.

Mamori terdiam selama beberapa detik mencerna apa yang sudah didengarnya. "H-Hamil?"

"Ya," balasnya tersenyum . "Selamat!"

Mamori tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Dunia seolah hancur di depan matanya. Bagaimana dia bisa hamil!

"Kandungan anda sudah memasuki usia lima minggu. Suami anda pasti akan senang mendengar kabar ini."

Bagaimana bisa ada suami? Dirinya saja belum pernah menikah!

Mamori berusaha kembali ke kenyataan dan menatap dokter itu. "Anda yakin Dokter?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya yakin. Karena di matanya, Mamori terlihat seperti mendengar berita gembira yang mengejutkan. "Anda sepertinya terkejut sekali. Memang sudah berapa bulan anda menikah?"

"Satu tahun," jawabnya. Berbohong seperti ini lebih tepat untuk menyelamatkan reputasinya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Saya akan memberi beberapa vitamin. Minumlah tepat waktu." Dokter itu menuliskan dengan cepat di kertas resep obat dan memberikannya ke Mamori.

"Terima kasih, dok."

"Sama-sama. Jagalah kesehatan agar bayi anda juga sehat. Apa perlu saya beri surat izin dokter?"

Mamori berpikir sejenak. "Ya."

.

.

Mamori tertegun di dalam taksi menuju apartemennya. Dia hamil. Sekarang keadaannya tambah kacau. Mamori tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana dia bisa hamil? Dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Tidak dengan mantan pacarnya sekali pun. Mamori memegangi perutnya. Menyadari kalau ada nyawa lain di dalam tubuhnya. Entah kenapa Mamori merasa hangat dan ingin melindunginya. Tidak terlintas niat sedikit pun untuk menghancurkan janin ini. Karena itu, sekarang Mamori bingung harus melakukan apa.

Setelah tiba di apartemennya. Mamori menaiki tangga dan dan berjalan di lorong menuju kamarnya. Ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering. "Halo," sapa Mamori.

 _"Halo, Mamo-Nee,"_ sahut Suzuna. _"Kenapa pesanku belum dibalas?"_

"Oh maaf Suzuna. Aku lupa. Tapi sudah kubilang, kamu tidak perlu repot-repot," jawabnya sembari membuka pintu.

 _"Tidak apa Mamo-Nee. Ini kan setahun sekali,"_ balasnya.

Mamori terdiam sejenak teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya Suzuna. Apa besok Sena di rumah?"

 _"Tidak ada. Sore nanti dia akan ke Tokyo untuk tanding akhir pekan nanti,"_ jawabnya. Sudah dua tahun mereka pindah ke Osaka karena Sena membela klub Amefuto di Osaka.

"Tokyo?" sahut Mamori. "Kalau begitu apa besok aku boleh ke rumahmu?"

.

.

Sekitar dua setengah jam Mamori naik Shinkansen dari Fukuoka ke Osaka. Saat tiba di stasiun, Suzuna sudah menjemputnya disana. Mamori menyapa dan memeluk Suzuna senang, karena sudah beberapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke mobil.

"Ada apa Mamo-Nee, mendadak sekali kesini?" tanya Suzuna sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Apa tidak kerja?"

"Aku izin beberapa hari," jawab Mamori.

"Lalu ada apa? Kamu membuatku penasaran seharian kemarin."

Mamori tertawa. "Nanti aku ceritakan di rumah."

.

.

Keheningan melanda ke penjuru keluarga kediaman Kobayakawa. Suzuna terus menatap raut wajah Mamori berharap menemukan celah candaan dari keseriusannya. Tapi tidak ada. Suzuna tahu Mamori sangat serius. Dia tidak mungkin susah payah datang dari Fukuoka ke Osaka hanya untuk menyampaikan lelucon macam ini.

Kali ini Suzuna tidak histeris seperti biasanya. Dia tenang, dengan segenap pemikirannya, dia bersandar ke sofa. Menoleh ke Mamori sekali lagi, dan melihat wanita itu tengah menerawang menatap langit-langit dan menghela napasnya.

"Kamu..." Suzuna memecahkan keheningan. "Yakin, Mamo-Nee?"

Mamori menangkap kesadarannya kembali dan melihat Suzuna. Mamori mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin yakin. Tapi yang ini memang sudah pasti," jawabnya. "Aku ingat, seharusnya aku sudah datang bulan sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Aku tidak terlalu memedulikannya kalau aku telat. Karena kukira aku kelelahan."

"Tapi ini hamil, Mamo-Nee! Bagaimana bisa!?" balasnya dengan kepanikan yang sudah tidak bisa disembunyikannya lagi. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa ayahnya?"

Mamori menunduk memikirkan kata-katanya. "Sebenarnya ada satu nama, Suzuna. Tapi aku tidak yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak yakin?" tanya Suzuna.

"Pertama-tama, aku mau bilang kalau aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan mantan pacarku. Jadi dia tidak masuk hitungan. Yang kedua, aku tidak yakin dengan orang yang aku curigai ini, karena aku juga tidak yakin telah melakukannya bersama laki-laki itu."

"Kau membuatku pusing, Mamo-Nee."

"Kau janji tidak akan histeris mendengarnya?"

"Aku janji," jawabnya dengan anggukan pasti.

Mamori terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Siapa?"

"Hiruma Youichi."

"ASTAGA! You-Nii!?" pekiknya dengan tidak pecaya.

Mamori menghela napas. "Aku kan sudah bilang kamu jangan histeris, Suzuna."

"Maaf, Mamo-Nee. Tapi, bagaimana bisa dengan You-Nii? Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Mamori menghela napasnya lagi. "Saat Reuni kampus waktu itu. Aku juga tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Saat itu aku sangat pusing dan mabuk, dan Hiruma yang membawaku ke hotel. Paginya aku terbangun tanpa busana di kamar hotel dan tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Apa ada You-Nii juga saat kau bangun?"

Mamori menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku juga tidak yakin," jawab Mamori langsung. "Tapi semua bukti merujuk kepadanya. Cerita karyawan hotel, selimut, gaunku yang sobek, mantel panjang, secarik kertas."

Suzuna hanya mengerutkan dahi dan bingung dengan kata-kata Mamori.

"Aku yakin kalau dia bersamaku semalaman di kamar hotel itu!"

Kali ini Suzuna yang menghela napas sambil bersandar dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Lalu sekarang kamu mau bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Mamori. Suzuna sangat heran bagaimana Mamori bisa setenang ini. Kalau hal ini terjadi pada dirinya, mungkin dia akan menangis histeris dan entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Aku akan merawat bayi ini," sahutnya.

"Aku tahu," balas Suzuna langsung. Dengan mengetahui sifat Mamori yang sangat penyayang, dia tidak mungkin akan menggugurkan bayi ini. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya?"

"Aku akan merawatnya sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu bilang ke You-Nii?"

Mamori tersenyum. "Kalau Hiruma masih seperti orang biasa yang kukenal dulu, mungkin aku akan langsung bilang padanya," balasnya. "Tapi sekarang, Hiruma Youichi, atlet terkenal kelas atas itu. Dia hanya akan memberikanku uang untuk menggugurkan bayi ini. Singkatnya, aku hanya menyusahkannya."

"Kita belum mencobanya Mamo-Nee...," sahut Suzuna. "Oh! Aku ingat. Bagaimana kalau begini, kita ke Tokyo untuk menonton pertandingan Sena? Besok malam dia akan bertanding dengan Inuwashi," ingatnya. Inuwashi adalah klub asal Tokyo yang dinaungi Hiruma. Sedangkan klub Sena adalah Thunder Osaka.

"Aku tidak mau nenemuinya," tolak Mamori.

"Aku tidak memintamu menemuinya. Aku cuma mau kamu melihatnya. Mungkin dengan melihat You-Nii lagi, kamu bisa berubah pikiran."

Mamori menatap curiga ke Suzuna. "Kamu tidak sedang mencoba menjodoh-jodohkanku dengannya lagi kan, seperti waktu SMA dulu?"

"Tidak, Mamo-Nee," balasnya tegas. "Yaahh... walaupun aku sangat ingin kelihat kalian bersama. Tapi tidak Mamo-Nee. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana kehidupan You-Nii sekarang. Klub Inuwashi itu sudah terkenal dengan wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya. Tidak terkecuali You-Nii. Dia juga pasti punya banyak wanita."

"Aku baru dengar soal itu," sahut Mamori.

"Yaa... itu juga karena Sena cerita padaku. Bukan untuk dipublikasi, tapi pemain Amefuto sudah banyak yang mengetahuinya."

"Kau membuatku tambah tidak ingin melihatnya," tambah Mamori.

"Jangan seperti itu," balas Suzuna. "Kamu harus tetap melihatnya."

Mamori masih terdiam memikirkan jawabannya.

"Mau ya? Besok pagi kita berangkat dengan kereta. Jadi malam ini kamu menginap disini."

Mamori menghela napas. "Baiklah..."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Wow! Ini benar-benar waktu update terlama saya. Maaf yaa semuanya. Beberapa bulan ini saya terlalu pusing dengan urusan saya jadi tidak sempat untuk menulis. Tapi tenang saja, sekarang sudah masuk waktu libur saya. Jadi doakan saja saya bisa update setiap minggu tepat hari jum'at seperti biasa.

Hiruma tidak muncul di chapter ini. Ya... saya pun sangat merindukan kemunculan Hiruma XD. Saya juga berharap kalian tidak membenci Hiruma di cerita ini. Jangan yaaa...

Okay, sampai disini saja basa-basi saya. Terima kasih untuk segala dukungan. Review, favorit, dan follow. Kalian memang yang terbaik.

Jadi... jangan lupa reviewnya lagi ya guys :D

Salam: De


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

 _Touchdown_ terakhir dari _running back_ Inuwashi, mengantarkan klub-nya memenangi pertandingan malam ini dengan skor 23-15. Hiruma membuka pelindung kepalanya dan menyelamati rekan se-timnya karena sudah berusaha keras mengalahkan pesaing terkuat mereka. Dia juga menyalami pemain Thunder Osaka yang sudah bermain maksimal.

Di tengah kegembiraan mereka, Hiruma memandang ke kursi penonton ke arah wanita yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya sepanjang pertandingan tadi. Hiruma sudah menyadari sosok itu sejak dia masuk lapangan. Melihat Suzuna ada di antara kursi penonton VIP bukan hal yang baru untuk Hiruma, tapi mendapati wanita itu duduk disana bersama Suzuna, membuat Hiruma penasaran.

Awalnya dia penasaran, tapi lama-kelamaan dia makin curiga. Karena sepanjang pertandingan, wanita itu terus saja mengikuti pergerakan Hiruma dengan sorot matanya yang tidak terbaca. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada waktu sekolah dulu, di tengah pertandingannya, Hiruma selalu mencuri kesempatan berdiskusi strategi dengan wanita itu. Jadi Hiruma tahu, kapan dia merasa Mamori ingin bicara dengannya begitu pun sebaliknya. Jadi sekarang ini pun menangkap sosok itu di antara bangku penonton, bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya.

"You-Nii!" teriak Suzuna girang. Jarak dari kursi VIP ke lapangan memang cukup dekat dibanding kursi kelas lain.

Hiruma mengalihkan pandangan ke Suzuna yang sudah berdiri dengan melambaikan tangannya girang. Dia lalu melihat ke Mamori lagi yang berusaha menarik lengan baju Suzuna agar kembali duduk. Sementara penonton lain berjalan untuk keluar stadion, kedua wanita itu masih duduk di tengah-tengahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Suzuna itu, Hiruma berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku pada Mamori.

"Kau datang, _heh_?" sapanya. Mereka bertiga tahu kemana ucapan Hiruma tertuju.

Mamori tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku tidak menonton pertandingan Amefuto."

"Kau sehat?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori menahan napasnya tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma, begitu pun dengan Suzuna. "Ya," angguknya.

"Aku ke dalam dulu," balasnya sambil berjalan mengikuti pemain lain masuk ke dalam.

Suzuna masih menatap tidak percaya ke Hiruma sampai dia menghilang dari pandangan. "Aku tidak salah dengar?" Suzuna beralih menatap Mamori. "Dia bertanya kamu sehat?"

Mamori hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. "Apa wajahku terlihat pucat?"

Suzuna menggeleng. "Apa jangan-jangan dia mengetahui sesuatu yang kamu tidak tahu, Mamo-Nee?"

Mamori mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Kalau begitu ayo. Kita temui dia di dalam," ajaknya sambil mengambil tangan Mamori.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Mamori menarik tangannya kembali. "Aku sudah bilang aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

Suzuna menghela napas.

Mamori lalu melihat ke jam tangannya. "Sudah larut. Kita pulang ke rumahku saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tunggu di gerbang. Aku mau menemui Sena dulu."

.

.

Mamori menunggu dengan cemas sambil sesekali melihat ke jam tangannya. Sudah dua puluh menit dia berdiri di samping gerbang ini. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan mobil Suzuna. Dia pun sudah berkali-kali menghubungi ponsel Suzuna, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Mamori ragu. Kalau dia kembali ke dalam, kemana dia harus mencarinya. Lagipula, penonton tanpa tanda khusus tidak boleh masuk ke dalam.

Dia melihat mobil hitam hendak keluar dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Kaca mobil diturunkan dan dia melihat Hiruma.

"Masuklah," sahut Hiruma.

"Aku sedang menunggu Suzuna. Dia akan mengantarku."

"Dia sudah pulang dengan si pendek itu."

Rasa kaget dan tidak percaya langsung menghantam Mamori.

"Sekarang masuklah."

Mau tidak mau, Mamori menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Kemudian dia memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Keheningan di antara mereka berdua tidak dapat dielakan selama beberapa menit perjalanan sampai Hiruma memecahkan keheningan mereka. "Taki bilang kau ingin bicara denganku."

"Aku? Tidak."

"Kau yakin, _heh_?" tanya Hiruma lagi. "Karena dia bilang ini pembicaraan yang sangat penting."

"Tidak ada," elak Mamori lagi.

" _Keh_..."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Mamori hanya memperhatikan kosong ke jalanan di depannya.

"Kamu punya pacar?" tanya Mamori. Entah apa yang merasukinya. Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di kepalanya.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Jadi ini yang Taki bilang pembicaraan serius itu? Kau ingin tahu apa aku punya pacar?"

"Aku hanya bertanya," balas Mamori serba salah. "Kalau begitu tidak usah jawab."

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk punya pacar," jawab Hiruma. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah putus hampir setahun lalu," jawabnya. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam beberapa saat. "Kalau istri?"

Hiruma mendadak memutar stir dan menepikan mobilnya. Dia lalu menoleh tajam menatap Mamori. "Jangan kebanyakan basa-basi, manager sialan."

"Aku bukan lagi manager," balas Mamori. "Kenapa kamu masih memanggilku seperti itu. Padahal sekarang kau bisa memanggil Suzuna dengan marganya. Kenapa denganku tidak?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Cepat katakan apa maumu? Pertama kau bertanya soal pacar, sekarang bertanya soal istri. Jangan pikir aku bodoh," kesal Hiruma.

"Aku mau turun," balasnya hendak membuka pintu mobil, namun Hiruma lebih cepat mengunci semua pintu mobilnya.

"Ayo cepat katakan."

Mamori hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?" balas Mamori membuat Hiruma tambah bingung.

"Mana aku tahu, sialan. Memangnya kau mau bicara soal apa?"

"Tentang malam itu," jawabnya lirih, namun Hiruma masih bisa mendengarnya. Mamori melirik sekilas ke Hiruma lalu menunduk lagi. "Saat reuni kampus kita waktu itu."

"Hm."

"Kau kan yang mengantarku ke hotel waktu itu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Memang benar. Terus kenapa?" balas Hiruma.

"Apa... Mm.. Kita... melakukan sesuatu?"

Hiruma terdiam sejenak. Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Karena Hiruma teringat kejadian pada saat malam itu. Walau dia berusaha mengelaknya, tapi belakangan ini Hiruma berhasil samar-samar mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. "Jangan bilang kau-...,"

Mamori langsung melihat ke Hiruma yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kepanikan langsung melanda dirinya. "Berarti kita benar melakukannya!?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat, _heh_?"

"Oh Tuhan!" Mamori langsung menyandarkan punggungnya pasrah. Dia lalu menengok kesal ke Hiruma. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya sekalipun. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku masih perawan!?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Hiruma langsung membuat Mamori tambah mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya. Membedakan gadis yang masih perawan dan yang tidak, tentu saja Hiruma sangat mengetahuinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"

"Kau jangan bicara seolah hanya aku yang bersalah. Kau yang membuatku melakukannya, sialan."

"Apa?" balas Mamori masih bingung.

Hiruma tidak membalas kata-katanya. Karena sampai mati pun, dia tidak akan cerita ke Mamori. Alasan mengapa Hiruma terpancing dan alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu bersama Mamori. "Sudah itu saja yang ingin kau tanyakan, _heh_?" sahutnya berniat menyalakan mesin mobil lagi. Namun Mamori menyelanya.

"Tunggu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku belum memulai inti pembicaraan," jawabnya. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku mengungkit-ungkit tentang kejadian itu."

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Aku hamil."

Seketika pikiran Hiruma kosong. Kekesalan tentang percakapan mereka tadi, tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja saat mendengar dua kata itu. Dia melihat ke Mamori lagi. Sekeras apapun Hiruma mencari kebohongan di mata itu, dia tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Karena Hiruma tahu, Mamori sangat serius.

"Tenang saja," lanjut Mamori. "Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu soal bayi ini. Aku cuma ingin tahu apa benar kau adalah ayah dari bayiku." Mamori melihat Hiruma yang masih tetap terdiam. "Sekarang cepat jalankan mobilnya. Sudah larut malam."

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Mamori, Hiruma memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran rumahnya. Berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan pikiran melayang mengenai percakapannya dengan Mamori tadi. Seberuntung itukah Hiruma, hanya dengan melakukannya sekali Mamori bisa langsung hamil. Masalahnya, dia belum menikah dan Mamori jelas bukan istri. Jadi semua itu tidak bisa dibilang keberuntungan. Saat ini Hiruma berdoa, semoga saja berita ini tidak diketahui oleh klub. Karena berita-berita miring seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya mendapatkan sangsi apabila publik mengetahuinya. Bukan apa-apa, karena bagi klub, skandal dengan wanita sama buruknya dengan terlibat obat-obatan terlarang. Bisa membuat performa tidak stabil di lapangan.

Anezaki Mamori. Wanita itu datang lagi ke kehidupan Hiruma. Mendapatinya di pesta reuni kampus waktu itu membuat Hiruma tidak percaya. Karena dari Fukuoka ke Tokyo bukan jarak yang dekat. Jadi Hiruma tidak menyangka Mamori akan datang.

Kejadian di kamar hotel pun juga merupakan kesalahan. Hiruma jelas tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Melihat Mamori tanpa penjagaan, terlelap di kamar hotel. Saat itu Hiruma memang juga ikut terlelap di sofa. Namun dia terbangun saat Mamori memanggilnya, dan meminta dirinya untuk menemani wanita itu tidur di sebelahnya.

Dalam setengah sadarnya, Hiruma beranjak ke kasur tanpa menyadari gaun yang dikenakan Mamori sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Semua yang terjadi mengalir begitu saja. Hiruma menginginkan wanita ini. Dia ingin memeluk dan menciumnya. Karena bagaimanapun, Hiruma pernah mencintainya.

Ya. Dia pernah mencintai Anezaki Mamori.

Karena alasan itulah, mengapa Hiruma tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Ya. Aku sudah bilang padanya," ujar Mamori di telepon saat sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga keesokan paginya. "Aku masih tidak habis pikir kamu tega meninggalkanku semalam."

Suzuna tertawa. _"Maaf, maaf,"_ ujarnya. _"Lalu bagaimana?"_ balas orang di seberang, yang tak lain adalah Suzuna.

"Lalu apa?"

 _"Kamu tidak memintanya menikahimu?"_

Kalau saja dia sedang makan atau minum, mungkin Mamori akan tersedak mendengar pernyataan Suzuna. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan menikah dengan Hiruma," balasnya hampir tertawa.

 _"Dengar Mamo-Nee, aku tahu kamu mau membesarkan bayimu sendiri. Tapi ini Jepang. Orang-orang di sekelilingmu akan tahu kamu sedang hamil sedangkan mereka juga tahu kamu belum menikah. Mereka akan menjadikanmu bahan gunjingan."_

""Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Memintanya untuk segera menikahiku? Itu hal yang tidak mungkin Suzuna."

 _"Kalau kamu mau membesarkan bayimu sendirian, satu-satunya cara adalah pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang mengenalmu. Tapi kalau kamu pergi, kamu akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu. Dan kalau kamu tidak bekerja, Mamo-Nee, bagaimana kamu bisa merawat bayimu seorang diri?"_ jelas Suzuna.

"Kamu membuatnya terlihat rumit," sahut Mamori. "Aku tidak perlu melakukan semua itu. Cukup aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa. Aku tidak peduli orang mau berkata apa."

 _"Baiklah, kalau itu memang keputusanmu,"_ pasrah Suzuna.

"Lagipula kamu sendiri yang bilang, kamu tidak ingin melihat aku dengannya bersama karena dia pasti punya banyak wanita."

 _"Memang benar sih. Tapi aku menyarankan ini bukan untuk pernikahan seumur hidup. Cukup menikah sampai bayimu lahir, habis itu kalian bisa bercerai."_

"Mau setahun atau seumur hidup, tetap saja aku harus memintanya menikahiku," balas Mamori.

 _Ya sudahlah, Mamo-Nee. Kamu memang orang yang keras kepala,"_ balas Suzuna kecewa membuat Mamori tertawa mendengarnya. _"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong Mamo-Nee, aku lupa mau bertanya,"_ lanjutnya lagi. _"Aku heran kenapa kamu bisa setenang ini. Kalau aku di posisi sepertimu. Aku pasti akan merasa frusfasi."_

Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya lalu menghela napas panjang. "Entahlah Suzuna. Mungkin karena aku hanya sendirian menjalani hidupku. Aku merasa tidak membebani siapapun dengan masalahku. Kalau saja orangtuaku masih ada. Aku juga pasti akan panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa."

 _"Tapi tetap saja hal ini akan mempengaruhi kehidupanmu,"_ ujar Suzuna. _"Kamu belum menikah, Mamo-Nee."_

Mamori tentu mengerti arah pembicaraan Suzuna. Mamori sangat mengerti. Bukannya tidak terpikir olehnya. Mamori sudah memikirkan itu dari awal, tentang kehidupan percintaannya ataupun tentang membangun keluarga dengan lelaki pilihannya kelak. Tapi apa mau dikata, semua ini sudah terjadi. Kalaupun nanti tidak ada laki-laki yang mau menerimanya karena dia sudah punya anak, biarkanlah buah hatinya ini yang akan menemaninya.

 _"Mamo-Nee, kau masih mendengarkanku?"_ sahut Suzuna lagi menyadarkan Mamori.

"Ya."

 _"Begini, Mamo-Nee. Aku jelas tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini. Aku akan bilang ke You-Nii agar dia menikahimu."_

"Jangan!"

 _"Mau aku yang bicara dengan You-Nii atau kamu sendiri, Mamo-Nee? Kamu tahu tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku."_

"Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawabannya."

 _"Kau hanya menambah panjang daftar laki-laki tidak bertanggungjawab di planet ini!"_ sindir Suzuna.

"Oke, aku akan bicara dengannya," balas Mamori pasrah.

 _"Kapan?"_

"Besok," jawab Mamori.

 _"Siang ini."_

"Jangan siang ini. Itu terlalu cepat. Aku belum menyiapkan kata-kataku."

 _"Memangnya kamu mau pidato,"_ balas Suzuna. _"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau besok senin kamu pasti akan kembali ke Fukuoka, Mamo-Nee, dan menghindari semua ini."_

"Aku punya surat izin dokter tiga hari," balas Mamori.

 _"Tetap saja siang ini kau harus menemuinya."_

"A-." Perkataan Mamori terhenti saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya. "Sebentar Suzuna. Sepertinya ada tamu. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi." Mamori lalu memutuskan percakapan mereka dan meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya.

Dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Mamori hampir tidak percaya melihat seseorang di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Hiruma," sahutnya perlahan menghampiri gerbang pagar. "Ada apa kesini?" tanyanya masih tetap menatap Hiruma seraya tangannya membuka slot pagar.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Sorry guys, mau update sore tadi, tapi saya kelupaan. Jadilah tengah malam seperti ini.

Menanggapi review dari You Poo-san, sebenarnya di cerita ini Mamori memang hanya memakai lingeria putih alias pakaian dalam. Nah, di chapter 2, saya tulis tanpa busana. Namun tanpa busana itu, dari perkataan Mamori saat dia cerita ke Suzuna. Jadi dia cerita sedikit di hiperbola kan, karena bagi Mamori, memakai pakaian dalam sama saja tidak pakai apa-apa. Begituu... XD

Okay guys, jangan lupa tulislah sesuatu di dalam kotak di pojok bawah itu XD.

Salam: De


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku," ujar Hiruma, dengan keseriusannya. Dia tidak seratus persen yakin ini tindakan yang tepat. Hiruma boleh sering bertindak sesukanya dan mengancam orang, tapi dia membenci suatu tindakan yang tidak bertanggungjawab.

"Menikah... denganmu?" sahut Mamori, tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau mendengarku," balas Hiruma. Melangkah masuk melewati pagar sambil menutup gerbangnya kembali. "Kita bicara di dalam."

"Tunggu," sahutnya terburu-buru mengunci slot pagar dan mengikuti Hiruma masuk ke dalam. "Tunggu Hiruma. Kau bercanda?" lanjutnya kali ini sambil menutup pintu.

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan sampai ke ruang tamu. Dengan santai dia duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya. Matanya mengikuti Mamori yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Duduklah," ujarnya.

Mamori menghela napas tidak percaya. Ini rumahnya, kenapa dia yang harus dipersilahkan duduk. Raja tiran yang satu ini memang belum berubah, batinnya. "Oke," sahutnya sambil duduk di sofa seberang Hiruma. "Kamu tadi bilang apa?" lanjutnya berusaha tenang.

"Kita menikah saja," jawab Hiruma sama tenangnya.

"Yang benar saja Hiruma. Menikah itu bukan hal main-main!"

"Begitu pun dengan hamil di luar nikah," balas Hiruma.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih keegoisanmu yang tidak mau menikah denganku dibanding memikirkan merawat bayi itu."

"Aku bukannya egois. Tapi ini menikah Hiruma. Apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu?"

"Sejak kapan aku melakukan sesuatu dengan tidak serius, heh?"

Mamori menghela napas. "Oke. Begini. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Kamu, Hiruma Youichi. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyusahkanmu."

"Bagaimana kalau begini," balas Hiruma. "Biarkan aku bertanggungjawab atas apa yang sudah aku perbuat."

Mamori menatap dalam-dalam ke wajah Hiruma. Dia berpikir untuk memilih keputusan. Sebenarnya Mamori bisa saja menyutujui semua ini. Namun banyak kendala yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Aku akan kesini lagi," sahut Hiruma. "Pikirkan baik-baik."

"Tunggu," tahan Mamori. "Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Hiruma kembali ke posisi santainya dan menunggu Mamori melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi aku punya syarat," lanjut Mamori lagi.

"Katakan."

"Kita hanya menikah satu tahun."

Hiruma berpikir sesaat sambil menatap Mamori. "Tidak masalah."

"Tidak ada kontak fisik. Tidak ada hubungan... yaah... kamu tahu maksudku," lanjutnya memelankan suara sambil menghindari tatapan Hiruma.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas," jawab Hiruma. "Apa ada lagi?"

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku."

"Keh," balas Hiruma. "Syaratku cuma satu. Jangan melarangku."

Mamori mengernyitkan dahinya berpikir. "Jangan melarangmu? Kalau kau mau macam-macam padaku. Jelas aku akan melarangmu."

"Syaratku tidak berhubungan dengan dua syaratmu itu,"

"Tiga."

"Terserah," balas Hiruma.

"Oke. Kita sudah setuju." Mamori lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Hiruma memperhatikan sesaat ke tangannya, lalu melihat ke Mamori lagi. Dia lalu menyeringai dan membalas jabatan tangan Mamori.

"Aku akan membuat surat perjanjiannya nanti."

"Surat perjanjian?" balasnya dengan tatapan meledek. "Terserah kau saja."

.

.

Setelah selesai dari rumah rumah Mamori. Hiruma kembali ke pusat pelatihan Inuwashi. Dari depan memang ada bangunan megah berlantai enam, namun di belakanganya terdapat lapangan dan asrama atlet.

Hiruma memasuki lift untuk ke lantai empat tempat ruangan pelatihnya berada. Lift berbunyi dan pintu terbuka di lantai dua. Hiruma melihat dua rekan klubnya, Furukawa dan Walker.

"Hai, Hiruma," sapa Walker tersenyum ramah kepada Hiruma. Berbeda dari penampilannya yang besar dan menyeramkan kalau di lapangan.

"Kau juga mau ke lantai empat?" tanya Furukawa, _receiver_ yang memiliki wajah yang mampu membuat tiket pertandingan mereka habis dibeli oleh para kaum wanita.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma sambil memencet tombol untuk menutup pintu lift.

"Oh ya. Aku dengar dari Mari, kalau kau sudah tidak pernah lagi 'memakai'nya. Dia sampai mengancam wanita lain yang berani mengambilmu," cerita Furukawa.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Hiruma.

"Aku pikir wanita itu serius ingin memilikimu," ujar Walker dengan logat Inggrisnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya? Mari selalu puas denganku, tapi dia tidak mengejar-ngejarku."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun padanya," jawab Hiruma.

Furukawa mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Suara lift terdengar lagi dan pintu terbuka di lantai empat. Mereka berdua lalu keluar lift. Furukawa dan Walker asik mengobrol sedangkan Hiruma hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Furukawa membuka pintu ruang kepala pelatih dan mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam.

Pelatih yang sedang bersantai di balik kursi mejanya sambil membaca koran melihat tiga atletnya masuk ruangan. "Ada apa kalian bertiga kemari?" tanyanya sambil menutup koran.

Walker melirik ke Hiruma seolah menyuruhnya duluan, sedangkan Hiruma balas dengan menggerakkan kepala, menyuruh Walker bicara duluan. Walker lalu mengangguk.

"Aku mau minta cuti tiga hari," ujar Walker. "Adikku akan menikah akhir pekan ini."

Pelatih melihat kalender di mejanya. "Harusnya kau bilang jauh-jauh hari," keluhnya. "Tapi kuizinkan. Karena minggu ini lawan kita tidak begitu krusial."

"Terima kasih," balas Walker tersenyum.

Pelatih lalu menatap Furukawa untuk menunggunya berbicara.

"Aku hanya menemani Papa Bear," sahutnya.

"Oke. Hiruma, cepat katakan." Pelatih lalu beralih ke Hiruma.

"Aku ingin minta cuti tiga minggu," jawab Hiruma santai.

"Kau gila!?" balas pelatih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hiruma. "Kau ini Kapten Tim Nasional. Dua minggu lagi kita akan ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan Korea!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini penting. Tidak bisa ditunda."

""Memang kau ada urusan apa sampai cuti tiga minggu?"

"Aku mau menikah."

Ketiganya langsung menatap Hiruma.

"Kau... apa?" tanya Furukawa.

"Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar?" Kali ini Walker yang memang masih kurang fasih berbahasa Jepang.

"Oke Hiruma," sahut pelatih sambil berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. "Cukup sudah kau membuatku jantungan," lanjutnya. "Kau mau menikah? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kau punya pacar."

"Aku punya."

Furukawa mendecak. "Sejak kapan? Yang ada kau selalu bermain-main dengan wanita disini. Bagaimana mungkin kau punya pacar."

"Berhenti membahas soal itu. Intinya beberapa hari lagi aku akan menikah. Kau izinkan atau tidak. Aku akan tetap libur tiga minggu."

"Oke. Aku mengizinkanmu, asal...," tegasnya. "Asal kau ikut ke Korea nanti. Pelatih Timnas sendiri sudah menuliskan namamu di daftar pemain. Tidak bisa diubah."

"Tidak masalah. Tiga hari latihan dan satu hari pertandingan. Kau akan menambahkan cutiku empat hari."

Pelatih menghela napas. "Baiklah," balasnya. Pelatih menatap ketiga atletnya. "Siapa lagi yang mau membuatku jantungan?"

Furukawa tertawa.

"Kalian boleh pergi," sahut pelatih.

"Terima kasih pelatih," balas Walker.

.

.

Mamori masih bersantai di ruang tengah setelah selesai berendam sambil mengecek pesan masuk di ponselnya

 _Suzuka_

 _Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Anezaki-san~_

Mamori mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau dirinya akan menikah.

Pesan berikutnya pun terus berdatangan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Tidak hanya dari rekan editor, asisten editor, wartawan, bahkan bagian finansial yang mengenalnya pun mengirimkan pesan ucapan selamat.

Dia lalu mendapat satu pesan dari Haruna, rekan kerja yang paling dekatnya di kantor.

 _Haruna_

 _Mamori-san, kau akan menikah? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku? Dan lagi, calon suami itu atlet Hiruma!? Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Oh ngomong-ngomong. Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Kau harus mengundangku, oke? Dan kau harus cerita nanti._

Mamori hendak membalas pesan Haruna namun suara bel menghentikan tangannya. Dia lalu bangun dan beralih menuju pintu.

Mamori membuka sedikit pintu rumahnya dan mengintip keluar. "Hiruma?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebentar. Bukalah," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori berpikir ragu. "Sekarang sudah malam."

"Sekarang masih jam tujuh. Cepat buka," perintah Hiruma.

Mamori menghela napas pasrah. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu gerbang. "Kau ini. Apa tidak bisa besok?"

"Tidak bisa."

Mamori menutup gerbangnya lagi setelah Hiruma masuk dan mengikutinya ke dalam. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan laki-laki yang satu ini, Mamori mau saja menuruti perintahnya.

Mereka lalu duduk di ruang tamu. Hiruma memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Mamori. "Kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Menurutmu?" balas Mamori, karena sudah jelas dia mengenakan piyama dan ingin segera tidur namun diganggu oleh laki-laki ini.

"Kurasa belum. Karena yang kuingat, kau memakai lingeria putih super tipis untuk tidurmu," balasnya dengan seringai yang menyebalkan.

Mamori berusaha menahan rona wajahnya dan membalas kata-kata Hiruma. "Itu kupakai karena aku memang berencana menginap di hotel dan langsung memakai lingeria dibalik gaunku."

"Aku lebih suka yang itu."

Mamori tidak menyangka Hiruma akan berkata seperti itu. "Sudah jangan membahasnya lagi. Sekarang katakan urusanmu?" sebalnya.

"Kita akan menikah hari Senin," ujarnya.

Senin besok?" sahut Mamori kaget.

"Senin minggu depan, bodoh."

"Tetap saja. Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Apa kau mau menunggu sampai perut itu membesar lalu kita menikah, _heh_?" balas Hiruma sambil menunjuk perut Mamori.

"Tapi semua itu butuh persiapan. Mana mungkin menyiapkannya dalam satu minggu!?"

"Karena itu, tadi aku sudah menemukan WO yang bersedia melakukannya dalam satu minggu," jawabnya. "Jadi dalam seminggu ini, kita akan mengurusnya. Di Okinawa."

"Okinawa!?" Tak henti-hentinya Mamori dibuat kaget.

"Ya. Kita akan menikah disana."

"Tapi kenapa di Okinawa?"

"Karena aku suka tempat itu. Lagipula aku punya villa disana," jawabnya. "Kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan di kebun villa itu."

"Tapi aku belum minta cutiku!?" Entah sudah berapa kata 'tapi' yang dia ucapkan.

"Sudah aku urus itu."

Mamori tidak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya memandang tidak percaya Hiruma.

"Kau akan cuti tiga minggu."

"Bagaimana bisa cuti tiga minggu? Biasanya paling lama cuma satu minggu."

"Telepon Kepala Editormu kalau tidak percaya."

Mamori menghela napasnya lagi. Dia hanya melakukan pembicaraan dengan Hiruma. Tapi kenapa rasanya dia seperti sudah melakukan _sit-up_ dua puluh kali.

Pantas saja dia mendapat banyak pesan seperti itu. Karena bahkan Kepala Editornya pun tahu. Dan pasti dialah yang mengetahuinya pertama kali dan langsung menyebarkannya ke seluruh karyawan. Bukan kantor majalah kalau gosip seperti itu tidak cepat menyebar bagai virus di kantornya. Mau itu hari kerja ataupun hari libur, atasan atau bawahan, mereka semua suka bergosip.

Dan lagi laki-laki ini, Hiruma Youichi. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuknya. Itulah yang selalu dia ingat selama tujuh tahun mengenalnya.

"Sekarang berkemaslah. Besok pagi kita akan berangkat," lanjutnya lagi.

Helaan napas Mamori tidak ada henti-hentinya. "Apa tidak bisa kamu beri waktu aku untuk berpikir? Setidaknya diskusikan dulu denganku sebelum melakukan sesuatu."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Semakin besar perutmu, semakin wartawan curiga kalau aku menikah karena kecelakaan."

"Aku mengerti. Makanya dari awal aku bilang aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu."

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Kemasi barang-barangmu. Besok pagi jam tujuh akan kujemput."

"Apa aku boleh mengajak Suzuna?" pinta Mamori.

Hiruma berpikir sambil menatap Mamori. "Bisa saja. Tapi dia harus naik pesawat kesana sendiri. Karena aku hanya beli tiket untuk berdua."

Mamori menghela napas lega.

"Apa kau sebegitu takutnya berdua saja denganku disana, _heh_?" tanyanya meledek.

"Tentu saja aku takut. Terakhir kali aku berdua denganmu, kau berbuat macam-macam padaku."

"Tapi saat ini kau baik-baik saja bersamaku," balas Hiruma santai.

"Itu karena aku masih sadar. Siapa yang jamin kalau kau tidak akan macam-macam padaku disana?"

Hiruma tersenyum menyeringai. "Suka-suka kau saja." Hiruma lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan sampai kesiangan. Jam tujuh. Ingat."

"Aku tahu," balasnya seraya mengikuti Hiruma menuju pintu.

Hiruma sampai di depan pagar dan membukanya.

"Hati-hati. Sampai besok," sahut Mamori menutup pintu pagarnya lagi sementara Hiruma berjalan ke mobilnya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Hey~ Apa banyak yang kecewa kemarin saya tidak update selain You Poo-san? Hehe XD

Oh iya.. pasti kalian akan berpikir si Mari ini adalah orang ketiga? Tenang aja... dia bukan orang ketiga. Karena masih ada yang lain. Ada si anu, si ini, dan si unu XD Jadi, akan ada banyak perempuan lain disini. Hehe

Dan untuk xxsr-san, saya punya akun wattpad. Tapi disitu saya bukan penulis. Hanya pembaca saja, untuk mencari inspirasi XD pernah ingin mempublish cerita disana, tapi saya tidak begitu percaya diri. Hehe

 **Okay guys. Sebenarnya saya penasaran. Dari semua fic yang saya tulis. Kalian paling suka yang mana? Coba tolong tuliskan tiga teratas yang paling kalian suka. Saya harap yang jadi silent rider pun menjawab pertanyaan ini.**

 **Jangan lupa tulis di kotak review yaa~**

Salam: De


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

"Kenapa berita kamu mau menikah belum ada?" heran Mamori sambil mengamati tablet di tangannya.

"Sst! Nanti terdengar orang, bodoh," balas Hiruma. Mereka saat ini berada di dalam pesawat sebelum lepas landas.

Mamori menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Apa masalahnya orang lain tahu sementara kamu sudah memberitahu Kepala Editorku?"

"Kau bodoh, heh? Cuma majalah di tempatmu lah yang akan memberitakan pernikahan kita nanti. Karena itu kau bisa cuti tiga minggu karena kesepakatan itu."

"Mana aku tahu. Memangnya kamu sudah cerita?" balas Mamori tidak peduli. "Hei... kalau kamu bisa membuat kesepakatan tiga minggu, kenapa tidak sekalian sebulan?"

Hiruma hanya menatap tajam ke Mamori dan malas untuk menjawabnya. "Sudah cepar masukkan benda itu. Kita sudah mau lepas landas."

.

.

Mamori masih terpana dengan bangunan mewah yang terhampar di depannya. Saat melewati gerbang depan yang tinggi dan kokoh, dengan sistem kunci otomatis dari mobil Hiruma, Mamori tidak menyangka di dalam pagar itu ada pemandangan seindah ini. Saat masuk, mereka melewati jalan sepanjang seratus meter dengan taman yang tertata rapi sebelum sampai ke tempat Hiruma memarkirkan mobilnya. Ini bukan seperti villa yang dibayangkannya, tapi lebih seperti resort pribadi. Mamori lalu menengok ke Hiruma yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Milikmu?" tanya Mamori.

"Bukan. Milik tukang kebunku," jawabnya asal.

Saat berkata seperti itu, lelaki berusia empat puluh tahunan berlari ke arahnya. "Hiruma-san, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang?" tanya Nozawa, lelaki yang tidak lain adalah tukang kebunnya itu.

"Dia yang punya," sahut Hiruma lagi kepada Mamori.

Nozawa tertawa. "Aku yang lebih sering kesini," tambah Nozawa. Dia lalu mengambil koper yang dibawa Mamori.

"Tidak usah. Aku saja yang bawa Paman," tolak Mamori halus.

"Cepat buka pintunya," perintah Hiruma dan Nozawa langsung berlari ke pintu.

Mamori lalu mengikuti dari belakang dan bersusah payah mengangkat kopernya menaiki anak tangga yang lumayan banyak.

Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Hiruma kepada Nozawa.

Nozawa mengiyakan sambil membuka pintu.

"Kau boleh pulang," ujar Hiruma saat Nozawa menyerahkan kunci kepada Hiruma.

"Oke. Terima kasih Hiruma-san," balasnya tersenyum girang.

Mamori berhenti dan menatap bingung saat Nozawa menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum kepadanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Mamori kemudian beralih pada Hiruma yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. "Kenapa Paman itu pulang?" tanyanya.

"Tugasnya sudah selesai," jawab Hiruma.

Ta-tapi kan...," Mamori bingung harus mengatakan apa dan menoleh lagi ke pintu pagar.

"Cepatlah masuk. Panas sekali, tahu!"

Mamori lalu melanjutkan lagi mengangkat kopernya. "Hei... Bisa tidak kau membantuku?"

Hiruma bersandar di pintu. "Tadi kau menolak tawarannya."

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruh orang tua."

"Salahmu sendiri." Dengan santai Hiruma masuk dan meninggalkan Mamori.

Beberapa menit akhirnya Mamori dengan susah payah sampai di pintu. Dia menghela napas panjang dan menarik koper ke dalam. Lagi-lagi Mamori harus terpana. Bukannya dia terkesan kampungan, tapi dia tidak pernah memasuki rumah semegah ini. Tepat di depannya ada ruang tengah berbentuk lingkarangan. Di sisi kirinya berderet tiga kamar, sampai ke sisi sebelah kanan ada dapur yang menghubungkannya ke kebun belakang sekaligus kolam berenang.

Mamori perlahan melangkah. Seketika langkahnya terhenti dan dia menunduk. Dia melihat ada anak tangga lagi. Namun tidak sebanyak tadi, yang ini mungkin hanya sepertiganya. Dia lalu melihat Hiruma yang sudah ada di sebelahnya dan mengangkat koper miliknya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Mamori.

Hiruma lalu membawanya masuk ke kamar tengah sementara Mamori duduk dan masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Seandainya dia benar-benar memiliki suami yang punya villa seperti ini, mungkin Mamori akan sering mengajaknya liburan ke Okinawa. Sayang, yang dia punya adalah suami kontrak, ditambah orang itu adalah Hiruma. Bahkan menikahi laki-laki itu tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya, walau hanya pura-pura sekalipun.

"Kamarmu yang ini," sahut Hiruma keluar dari kamar sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya. "Aku mau istirahat sebentar. Bangunkan aku jam satu nanti."

Mamori lalu melihatnya masuk ke kamar di sebelahnya yang dekat dengan dapur. Beberapa saat setelah Hiruma masuk, Mamori pun juga masuk ke kamar. Dia lalu duduk di kasur sambil memandang jendela besar di sampingnya. Dari sini dia bisa melihat sebagian kebun belakang yang ada kolam kecil dengan Gazebo di tengahnya. "Wah... dia ternyata punya selera yang bagus."

Mamori langsung teringat ponsel yang dimatikannya dari tadi. Dia lalu mengambil di dalam tas selempang dan menghidupnya. Beberapa saat masuk satu buah pesan dan dia langsung membacanya.

 _Suzuna_

 _Maaf Mamo-Nee, aku kehabisan tiket untuk hari ini. Tapi aku sudah beli tiket untuk besok pagi. Jadi tenang saja. Aku akan kesana besok. Oh ya, Ako-san juga bilang dia ingin ikut denganku. Dia bilang, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu langsung denganmu sebelum hari pernikahan. Tidak apa-apa kan?_

Kemarin dia memang sudah menelepon kedua sahabatnya itu tentang pernikahannya. Walau hanya nikah pura-pura, Mamori tetap harus mengabarinya. Dia tidak ingin mereka tahu dari mulut media lebih dulu kalau dia akan menikah senin depan. Ako dan Sara tentu akan mengosongkan jadwalnya apabila Mamori sudah mengabari mereka terlebih dahulu. Kalau Ako, dia pemilik restoran kecil di daerah rumahnya, jadi bisa meluangkan waktu kapan saja. Yang lebih sulit Sara, karena dia sudah menikah dan ikut suaminya yang ditugaskan ke Taiwan.

Dia lalu meletakkan ponselnya di kasur dan mulai membenahi barang bawaannya. Dia tidak bawa banyak barang di kopernya. Hanya beberapa potong pakaian dan sepasang _heels_.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering dan Mamori langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya Suzuna,"

 _"Kamu sudah sampai, Mamo-Nee?"_ tanya Suzuna.

"Ya. Aku lagi membereskan pakaianku."

 _"Tidak apa-apa kan Ako-san ikut?"_

"Tidak apa. Memang aku yang menyuruhnya untuk ikut denganmu. Karena dia rencananya mau kesini hari sabtu."

 _"Aku masih heran kenapa You-Nii buru-buru seperti ini,"_ sahut Suzuna.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang secepatnya daripada perutku tambah membesar," jawab Mamori. "Oh ya, kamu tidak bilang ke siapa-siapa kan tentang pernikahan ini?"

 _"Aku tidak bilang ke siapapun Mamo-Nee. Kemarin kamu sudah melarangku,"_ jawabnya. _"Aku cuma memberitahu Sena. Dia harus tahu. Dan Kurita-kun. Sudah mereka saja. Aku mau memberitahu Musashi-san tapi tidak tahu bagaimana menghubunginya."_

"Kalau itu biar saja jadi urusan Hiruma."

 _"Baiklah. Ya sudah. Besok aku akan sms jagi saat mau jalan. Jangan lupa jemput aku."_

"Ya. Sampai besok." Mamori lalu menutup teleponnya.

.

.

Hiruma terbangun dan melihat ke jam dinding di sebelahnya. Masih tiga puluh menit lagi sampai dia meminta Mamori membangunkannya. Dia lalu menatap lurus ke depan ke jendela sekaligus pintu geser di kamarnya. Hiruma melihat Mamori diluar sana, duduk memunggunginya di pinggir kolam berenang. Dia lalu menghampirinya.

Mamori menoleh saat mendengar pintu geser di belekangnya terbuka. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm," jawab Hiruma.

"Apa Paman itu kesini setiap hari?" tanya Mamori saat Hiruma duduk di sebelahnya. "Dia pasti orang yang rajin. Taman disini bisa sampai sebagus ini."

"Ya. Pagi dan sore," jawab Hiruma. "Selain dia, ada juga istrinya yang suka beres-beres rumah tiga hari sekali."

"Gerbang di belakang itu menuju kemana?" tanya Mamori, menunjuk ke pintu pagar kecil yang menghubungkan jalan setapak yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon rindang.

"Suatu tempat yang akan membuatmu tambah takjub."

"Apa itu pantai?" tanyanya lagi. "Karena samar-samar aku mendengar suara ombak."

Hiruma menyeringai sebagai jawabannya. "Ayo bangun. Kita akan ke suatu tempat," sahut Hiruma bangun dari duduknya.

"Kemana?"

"Kau butuh pakaian untuk pernikahanmu, kan?"

.

.

Kali ini Mamori memang tidak sempat memikirkan mengenai gaun pengantinnya. Tapi laki-laki ini, Hiruma Youichi, dia benar-benar telah menangani semuanya.

"Jadi... seharian kemarin itu, kamu mengurusi semua ini?" tanya Mamori saat mereka sudah tiba di depan butik pengantin.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma sambil membuka kunci pintu mobil. "Turunlah. Aku akan menjemputmu dua puluh menit lagi."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya dia akan ditinggal sendirian di kota yang sama sekali belom pernah dia tapaki.

"Ada urusan sebentar."

"Tapi kan... aku tidak mengerti apa-apa."

"Sebut saja namamu, bodoh. Mereka akan langsung melayanimu."

Selalu saja Hiruma berbuat seenaknya. Mamori mau tidak mau akhirnya keluar dari mobil sambil memandangi mobil Hiruma yang sudah melaju. Dia lalu menengok ke butik di belakangnya. Mamori enggan untuk melangkah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa yang harus dia katakan. Akhirnya dia pun bergerak maju ke pintu otomatis butik itu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sapa resepsionis di dalam.

"Hmm... saya kesini, atas nama Anezaki Mamori?"

"Oh... tunggu sebentar." Resepsionis itu lalu mengubungi seseorang di teleponnya. "Anezaki Mamori-san sudah disini." Dia lalu menutup teleponnya. "Silahkan duduk dulu," ujarnya ramah kepada Mamori.

"Terima kasih." Mamori lalu duduk sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Menjadi wanita sederhana memang sudah menjadi prinsipnya. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu merek-merek ternama. Seperti contohnya gaun-gaun penganti yang dipajang di _display_ butik ini.

"Anezaki-san?" panggil seseorang membuat Mamori menoleh ke arahnya. "Saya Saori, yang akan memandu anda." Wanita itu lalu mengulurkan tangan.

Mamori bangun dan menjabat tanganya. "Anezaki Mamori."

"Silahkan ikut saya."

Mamori lalu mengikutinya ke dalam dan mereka sampai pada ruangan yang cantik penuh dengan perlengkapan gaun pernikahan.

"Karena calon suami anda baru menelepon kemarin, jadi kami hanya punya persediaan terbatas. Beberapa model harus dipesan terlebih dahulu, tapi kami punya persediaan gaun di butik ini yang tidak kalah cantiknya." Saori lalu memberikan buku katalog ke Mamori. "Silahkan dilihat dulu."

Mamori lalu melihat model-model gaun pengantin yang begitu cantik dan elegan. Namun, tak bedanya dengan kebanyakan wanita lain, hal kedua yang dia lakukan setelah melihat barang, adalah melihat harga di bawahnya. Satu persatu Mamori lihat. Beberapa halaman sudah dia buka dan yang paling murah adalah seratus lima puluh ribu yen, sedangkan yang paling mahal bisa mencapai lima ratus ribu yen. Entah dia harus bekerja berapa bulan untuk bisa membeli gaun semahal itu.

"Apa ini katalog yang untuk dibeli?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya."

"Apa ada yang untuk disewa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Calon suami anda memesan gaun yang dibeli. Bukan yang disewa."

"Saya ingin lihat yang disewa," pinta Mamori.

"Maaf. Saya tidak bisa. Karena sesuai permintaan calon suami anda, anda harus memilih gaun yang untuk dibeli. Dia tidak ingin menyewanya."

"Maaf. Saya ingin menelepon dulu," sahut Mamori dan Saori lalu pamit dan meninggalkannya.

Beberapa detik nada sambung, dan telepon kemudian dijawab. "Aku tidak mau membelinya," serobot Mamori. Kali ini dia tidak mau Hiruma bertindak tanpa persetujuannya lagi.

 _"Kau tinggal pilih, dicoba, habis itu bawa pulang. Apa susahnya, heh?"_ balas Hiruma.

"Aku tidak mau. Semuanya mahal-mahal Hiruma. Kamu jangan menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk pakaian sekali pakai," balas Mamori lagi. "Dimana kau sekarang?"

 _"Keh kalau kau tidak mau. Pilih saja yang disewakan."_ Hiruma lalu menutup teleponnya.

Mamori lalu dengan sebal menatap ponselnya sendiri. Dia lalu melihat ke Saori dan memanggilnya. "Bawakan aku katalog yang disewakan."

Beberapa saat Saori membawakannya buku dan Mamori langsung melihat-lihat model gaun pengantin di dalamnya. Tidak banyak yang berbeda. Gaun yang disewakan juga cantik-cantik. Beberapa juga ada yang termasuk di katalog yang dijual. Yang berbeda hanyalah perbedaan harga yang lumayan jauh. Harga gaun yang disewakan rata-rata seperpempat dari harga yang dijual. Tentu Mamori akan lebih memilih menyewa gaun pengantinnya. Dia hanya memakainya sekali. Tidak perlu susah-susah dalam perawatan dan penyimpanannya. Yang lebih penting, ini cuma pernikahan sementara, untuk apa dia butuh gaun mahal-mahal.

Akhirnya Mamori memilih gaun dengan harga sewa lima puluh lima ribu yen. Gaun ini ada juga di katalog yang dijual dengan harga dua ratus ribu yen. Modelnya sangat elegan namun terkesan manis. Dengan payet emas di bagian pundak dan dadanya. Gaun bernuansa putih ini sangat cantik. Sebelumnya dia sudah melihatnya di katalog yang dijual. Dia bersyukur karena gaun ini juga bisa disewa, karena Mamori sudah menyukainya dari awal.

Beberapa menit Mamori mencobanya. Andai dia bisa memuji dirinya sendiri, dia pasti tidak akan beranjak dari cermin besar di depannya ini. Dia tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri kalau ini adalah dirinya.

"Saya mau yang ini," sahut Mamori dan Saori mengiyakan. Dua orang yang membantu memakaikan gaun Mamori lalu menutup tirainya kembali bersamaan dengan Mamori melihat Hiruma datang dan berbicara dengan Saori.

Beberapa menit Mamori sudah kembali ke pakaian aslinya dan membuka tirai. Dia melihat Hiruma membayar di kasir sambil membawa tuxedo hitam di tangannya.

"Untuk gaun pengantinnya akan kami antar pada hari pernikahan. Tolong tandantangani ini," sahut Saori.

"Jangan sampai telat," ujar Hiruma sambil menandatanganinya.

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Mamori lalu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Terima kasih Saori-san."

Mereka lalu sampai ke mobil dan Hiruma meletakkan tuxedonya di kursi belakang. Sementara Mamori masuk ke mobil dan mencium wangi sesuatu. Wangi yang manis dan segar. Wangi seperti ini sebelumnya tidak ada saat mereka berangkat tadi.

Mamori menengok melihat Hiruma masuk dan mengunci pintu mobilnya. "Habis bertemu seseorang?"

Hiruma menoleh sesaat, "Hm," jawabnya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Wanita?"

Hiruma kesal jika ada yang bertanya macam-macam tentang urusannya. "Bukan urusanmu, sialan. Pakai sabuk pengamannya," balasnya.

Mamori hanya melengos tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Hiruma dan memakai sabuk pengamannya. Sementara Hiruma mulai melajukan mobilnya kembali ke villa.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

TGIF guys (ngikutin V-san ceritanya XD) ~!

Wah... ceritanya masih belum ada perlonjakan. Tapi tenang saja beberapa chapter lagi saya siap untuk mengaduk-aduk cerita dan membuat kalian sedih, kesal, dan berdebar XD

Ternyata kesukaan kalian beda-beda ya XD kalau menurut saya sendiri, saya paling suka

yang pertama itu You and I + Us

yang kedua Love Trap

yang ketiga If You Love Me series (apa WDYKM ya? Saya bingung XD)

Okey... dan maaf untuk You Poo-san, saya tidak bisa update kemarin. Benar-benar tidak bisa karena chapter ini belum kelar. Semangat untuk KKNnya. KKN ya? Jadi terkenang KKN saya sendiri beberapa tahun silam di daerah Sumedang (duh, ketauan deh kalau sudah tua)

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa~

Salam: De


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

Suzuna melihat jam di ponselnya kembali. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak dia turun dari pesawat dan menunggu Mamori menjemputnya.

"Coba telepon," sahut Ako yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Siapa tahu Mamori lupa menjemput."

"Dia seharusnya ingat," jawab Suzuna sambil memperhatikan mobil yang lewat di depannya.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depannya dan keluar seseorang dari dalamnya. Suzuna bernapas lega saat melihat orang itu adalah Mamori.

"Lama sekali, Mamo-Nee!" keluh Suzuna.

Mamori tertawa sambil memeluk Ako. "Maaf. Mobilnya dipakai Hiruma tadi," jawab Mamori.

"Apa kabar Mamori?" sapa Ako.

"Aku baik," balasnya. "Tolong buka kunci bagasinya Paman," pinta Mamori kepada Nozawa di kursi pengemudi.

"Ya Anezaki-san."

Setelah terbuka, Suzuna da Ako memasukkan koper mereka ke dalamnya. "You-Nii mana?" tanya Suzuna.

"Dia masih tidur," jawab Mamori sambil menutup bagasinya kembali.

"Kamu masih punya hutang cerita padaku Mamori," sahut Ako.

Mamori tersenyum serba salah. Mereka lalu menaiki mobil dan menuju ke villa kembali.

.

.

Apa yang mau Mamori ceritakan. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Dia tidak ingin bohong kepada Ako, tapi juga dia tidak bisa jujur kepadanya. Untuk hal ini, tidak perlu banyak orang yang terlibat. Cukup hanya Suzuna saja yang tahu, sisanya biar yang lain mengira mereka menikah karena memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan.

Seperti itulah yang akan Mamori ceritakan kepadanya. Karena dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Jadi setelah beberapa minggu kamu putus dari Eiji-san, kamu mulai dekat lagi dengan Hiruma-san?" tanya Ako saat mereka duduk bertiga di ruang tengah.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka, Mamori. Kamu memang dulu dekat dengannya. Tapi bukan dekat dalam hubungan seperti ini."

Oh ya. Tentu saja Mamori sangat mengerti kebingungan Ako itu. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti harus menjawab apa. Sahabatnya ini sangat tahu seperti apa tipe laki-laki idamannya. Lelaki yang berbeda jauh dengan sifat calon suaminya sekarang ini.

"Dulu kita memang biasa saja. Tapi sekarang aku sangat mencintainya."

Ako mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Sementara Suzuna, ya, Suzuna, yang mengetahui kebohongan ini hanya bisa berdeham dan menawan sedakannya.

"Oh, You-Nii," sahut Suzuna saat melihat Hiruma keluar kamar.

Mamori menoleh ke belakang melihat Hiruma yang masih menguap. Entah apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Tapi yang jelas, dia baru pulang tiga puluh menit sebelum Mamori menjemput Suzuna ke bandara tadi pagi.

Mamori melihat dengan kesal saat Hiruma duduk di sebelahnya dengan tangan direntangkan ke belakang Mamori dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kau tidak buat sarapan?" tanya Hiruma melihat ke Mamori yang masih menatapnya.

Laki-laki ini masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan sarapan padahal dia baru pulang jam sepuluh tadi. Kenapa juga dia tidak cari makan sendiri sebelum pulang. Kesal Mamori dalam hati. Mamori tentu saja sudah membuat sarapan. Tapi untuk dirinya sendiri tidak untuk laki-laki ini.

"Mana kunci mobilnya?" tanya Hiruma lagi karena tahu Mamori tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ada di Paman," jawab Mamori.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," sahutnya lagi dan mendadak mencium pipi Mamori dengan cepat. Dia lalu bangun dari duduknya.

Ako yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara Suzuna hanya bisa terperanga tidak percaya. Dan Mamori, orang yang tidak tahu, pasti akan melihatnya seperti sedang kesal dengan pasangannya sendiri karena akan ditinggal pergi. Tapi kenyataannya dia kesal karena Hiruma mendadak mencium pipinya tadi.

"Tunggu Hiruma, kau mau kemana?" tanya Mamori setelah mengendalikan hatinya karena tindakan Hiruma tadi.

Hiruma tetap tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan keluar. Sementara Mamori masih memberenggut kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mamori. Kamu masih memanggilnya Hiruma?" tanya Ako.

Mamori mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ako. "Ah. Ya. Aku sudah biasa memanggilnya seperti itu."

Ako mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh ya. Kalian istirahat dulu saja. Karena siang nanti orang-orang dari WO akan datang. Jadi kalian harus membantuku."

.

.

Siang harinya mereka disibukkan dengan kedatangan para pekerja yang akan menghias kebun belakang. Untuk urusan itu, Mamori menyerahkannya pada Suzuna. Mamori percaya Suzuna bisa mengatur mengenai dekorasi, tata letak dan segala macam urusan itu. Sedangkan Mamori dan Ako sedang berbicara mengenai makanan yang akan disajikan nanti. Untuk hal yang satu ini pun, Mamori bisa mengandalkan Ako, mengingat dia adalah pemilik restoran. Jadi dengan memilih makanan pilihannya sendiri ditambah pendapat dari Ako, Mamori berharap yang akan disajikan di pesta pernikahannya nanti akan terasa lezat sekaligus mewah.

Suzuna muncul dari pintu dapur. "Mamo-Nee," panggilnya, membuat Mamori yang sedang berdiskusi di ruang tengah menoleh ke arahnya. "Kamu mau satu meja bundarnya, empat kursi atau lima?" tanyanya.

Mamori berpikir sesaat. "Empat saja," jawabnya.

"Oke." Suzuna lalu kembali ke kebun belakang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hiruma datang dan langsung menuju dapur. Dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol air minum kemudian langsung menenggaknya. Hiruma menyadari Suzuna yang baru saja masuk dari pintu belakang.

"Dari mana saja kau You-Nii?" tanya Suzuna sambil bersandar di pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Hiruma. Dia lalu melewati Suzuna begitu saja dan menuju ke kebun belakang memperhatikan tiga orang pekerja dekorasi.

Suzuna menghampiri Hiruma dan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Ada yang kurang?"

"Kapan kira-kira mereka akan selesai?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Suzuna. Dia lalu melihat ke Hiruma. Teringat akan pertanyaan yang terus mengganjal pikirannya. "Ngomong-ngomong You-Nii," sahutnya. "Aku masih penasaran kenapa kamu mau melakukan pernikahan ini."

Hiruma menoleh dan melihat Suzuna sebentar. "Karena dia hamil. Bukannya kau sudah tahu?"

Suzuna melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang kendengar percakapan mereka. Dia lalu kembali ke Hiruma lagi. "Tapi aku pikir kau tidak akan mau repot-repot menikahinya," balasnya. "Terlebih, Mamo-Nee bilang kau yang memintanya."

Hiruma tidak membalas dan hanya memperhatikan ke depan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud tujuanmu bertindak seperti itu," lanjut Suzuna lagi. Dia sangat yakin dengan pemikirannya. Menurut Suzuna, melakukan pernikahan ini sama sekali tidak ada untungnya bagi Hiruma.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang semestinya aku lakukan. Mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku."

"Tapi masih ada jalan lain. Kau bisa juga kan mengirim Mamo-Nee ke tempat yang jauh dan memberinya uang untuk merawat bayinya."

"Kau ingin aku melakukan itu, heh?"

"Aku tidak mau," balas Suzuna cepat. "Tapi tetap saja ini bukan seperti dirimu. Aku tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah kau menjadi atlet profesional, You-Nii. Hubunganmu dengan wanita-wanita Inuwashi. Pernikahan ini hanya akan merugikanmu."

Hiruma masih tetap terdiam. Dia pun sangat tahu sifat wanita yang satu ini. Kalau Suzuna sudah penasaran akan satu hal. Dia tidak akan segan-segan mengatakannya dan mencaritahu kebenarannya. Begitu pula dengan yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau hanya ingin mempermainkan Mamo-Nee," lanjut Suzuna lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu,"

"Lalu apa tujuanmu?"

Hiruma lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. "Apa tidak bisa kau tidak bertanya-tanya terus seperti itu, heh?"

"Kau mencintainya?" lanjut Suzuna lagi tanpa menggubris perkataan Hiruma tadi dan terus menatap ke mata Hiruma.

Hiruma membalikkan badannya dan menghadap langsung ke Suzuna. Tentu saja kekesalan Hiruma sudah mulai muncul sekarang. "Dengarkan baik-baik, sialan," balasnya. "Aku melakukannya karena aku mau. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa-pun yang ada di dalam teori sialanmu. Jadi berhenti bertanya yang macam-macam dan jangan membuatku kesal."

Hiruma lalu membuka pintu geser dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil menutup pintunya kembali keras-keras membuat para pekerja di kebun melihatnya.

Suzuna menghela napas pasrah. Dia melihat Hiruma menarik dengan kasar gorden di kamarnya. Suzuna lalu kembali ke dalam menuju Mamori dan Ako di ruang tengah.

"Sudah selesai?" ujar Suzuna dan duduk di sebelah Mamori.

Mamori jawab mengagguk sambil meneruskan obrolannya dengan pekerja catering. Setelah itu Mamori bersalaman dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mamori lalu beralih ke Suzuna setelah kedua pekerja itu pergi pamit. "Bagaimana dekorasinya?"

"Mereka masih memperkirakan dekornya," jawab Suzuna.

"Tapi kamu sudah kasih tahu apa-apa saja yang aku bilang tadi kan?"

Suzuna mengangguk. "Mereka akan mendiskusikan denganmu kalau sudah selesai sketsanya."

Mamori tersenyum setuju. Dia lalu celingukan mencari seseorang. "Mana Hiruma?"

"Di kamarnya."

Mamori lalu bangun dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana Mamori?" tanya Ako.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengannya."

.

.

Mamori membuka pintu kamar Hiruma dan menutup pintunya kembali. Di dalam kamar gelap, hanya ada tembusan sinar matahari dari gorden yang tertutup rapat. Mamori mendengar suara pancuran air dari dalam kamar mandi. Dia lalu duduk di ujung kasur sambil menunggu Hiruma. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Hiruma keluar. Karena beberapa saat kemudian, Hiruma muncul dengan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya.

Mamori menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau bukan karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan berdua saja dengan Hiruma, dia tidak perlu repot-repot menemuinya disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, heh?" tanya Hiruma sambil membuka lemari pakaian.

"Bisa pakai baju dulu?" balas Mamori. Dia lalu mendengar suara kamar mandi ditutup dan membuat Mamori menaikan kepalanya lagi

Tidak lama Hiruma keluar. Mamori hanya mengernyitkan dahinya frustasi. Dia melihat Hiruma telanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma berdiri sambil menompang kedua tangan di dada.

"Bisa pakai bajumu dulu?" ulangi Mamori lagi.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

"Sudahlah," balas Mamori. "Begini. Aku memang belum memintamu menandatangani surat perjanjiannya. Tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa berbuat hal seperti tadi pagi."

"Berbuat hal seperti apa?"

"Kau menciumku di depan Ako dan Suzuna tadi pagi," kesalnya.

"Kalau kau mau membuat pernikahan kita terlihat nyata di depan teman-temanmu yang tidak tahu apa-apa, maka kau harus bisa terbiasa dengan itu, bodoh."

"Tapi kau seharusnya bilang dulu!"

Hiruma tersenyum menyeringai dan perlahan mendekat ke Mamori. "Bukannya lucu kalau aku harus bilang dulu kalau ingin menciummu?"

"Bukan begitu..." ucapan Mamori tiba-tiba terhenti saat Hiruma menundukkan tubuhnya dan merangkap tubuh Mamori di tengah dengan kedua tangan.

"Jadi aku harus bilang dulu di depan altar nanti saat akan menciummu?" sela Hiruma.

Mamori yang terlalu gugup dan tidak berani menatap mata Hiruma, kesulitan untuk menemukan kata-katanya sementara Hiruma kian mendekati wajah mereka sehingga membuat Mamori memundurkan kepalanya.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi teman-temanmu saat melihat kau yang menciumku dengan canggung di depan altar nanti."

"Kita akan melakukannya dengan cepat," sahutnya. Berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali sambil mendorong lengan Hiruma yang mengurungnya.

"Seperti apa?" tantang Hiruma tidak goyah sedikitpun.

"Kau jangan memancingku, Hiruma."

"Bukannya sebaiknya kita latihan dulu?" Hiruma semakin mendekat dan menaikan satu kakinya ke atas kasur sementara Mamori merangkak naik, berusaha menjauh dari Hiruma.

"Kau jangan macam-macam," balas Mamori. Kali ini dia benar-benar gugup dan jantungnya terus berdebar cepat. "Lepaskan aku." Mamori mendorong dada Hiruma sekuat tenaga namun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dan terus memojokan Mamori sampai ke ujung tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak memegangmu. Kau yang menyentuhku."

Mamori langsung menjauhkan tangannya yang berusaha menyingkirkan Hiruma.

"Kau takut?" sahut Hiruma. "Kau yang masuk sendiri ke dalam kamarku."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara," balas Mamori.

"Laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan saja di dalam kamar tidak hanya sekedar bicara."

"Kalau kau macam-macam, aku akan teriak."

"Teriak saja. Orang-orang hanya akan bingung kenapa kau berteriak," balas Hiruma.

"Oke. Sekarang apa maumu?" tantang Mamori berusaha mengembalikan keberaniannya.

"Cium aku," jawabnya. "Setidaknya aku harus tahu bagaimana cara calon istriku berciuman."

Wajah Mamori semakin panas dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Sekarang dia menyesal telah memilih tempat ini untuk bicara dengan Hiruma. "Bukannya kau sudah pernah?"

"Kapan?"

"Waktu itu...," jawabnya menghindari tatapan mata Hiruma. "Pada malam waktu itu."

Hiruma menyeringai. "Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah lupa rasanya."

Mamori menghela napas pasrah. "Kau janji akan melepaskanku setelah aku melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak pernah bohong."

"Baiklah," balasnya dan dengan cepat mencium pipi Hiruma.

Hiruma mendecak. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil, heh?"

Mamori menatap sebal. Dia lalu dengan ragu-ragu mendekat ke bibir Hiruma dan menciumnya dengan cepat pula.

"Kau menciumku seperti bocah lima tahun," sahutnya.

Tanpa penjagaan, Hiruma lalu menyentuh leher Mamori dan mencium bibirnya. Hiruma mencium dengan dalam dan tidak tertahankan. Sementara tangan yang lainnya berusaha meraih ke belakang pinggang Mamori dan perlahan membawanya berbaring di tempat tidur.

Mamori yang tidak bisa melawan, hanya bisa terlarut dalam kehangatan tubuh Hiruma yang melingkupinya dan membalas ciuman Hiruma. Entah mengapa Mamori sulit menolak dan terus mengikuti irama ciuman Hiruma yang terasa tepat di bibirnya.

Hiruma memanggutnya dengan lahap dan enggan untuk melepaskan. Hiruma tidak ingat kapan dia terakhir kali berciuman seperti ini. Yang dia ingat, dia sangat merindukan kenikmatan seperti ini sejak malam reuni waktu itu. Sejak Mamori berada di dalam dekapannya seperti ini.

Akhirnya, Hiruma perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mulai mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Dia menatap mata Mamori lama, berusaha membaca apa yang wanita itu rasakan kepadanya. Perlahan Hiruma menunduk lagi dan ingin menikmati bibir Mamori kembali namun ada suara ketukan pintu menyelanya.

"Mamo-Nee, pekerja dekor ingin bicara denganmu." Samar-samar terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

Tanpa kata-kata, Mamori bangun dan Hiruma menaikan tubuhnya kembali. Mamori lalu turun dari tempat tidur sambil merapikan kuncir rambut dan bajunya yang berantakan. Setelah itu dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali meninggalkan Hiruma di dalam. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua, jika tidak ada suara ketukan pintu yang menyelanya. Dan Hiruma bersyukur akan hal itu, karena dia sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Maaf semuanya, saya tidak bisa update cepat-cepat karena waktu libur saya sudah habis tgl 17 kemarin. Jadwal saya seperti anak sekolahan, tapi saya tidak semuda itu XD. Mencari sela-sela untuk menulis saja susah ditambah mood yang minus setiap hari. Jadinya chapter ini jadi lama kelarnya.

Karena itu, dimohon kesabarannya ya guys~ saya pasti akan meluangkan waktu sesaat untuk menulis walaupun hanya beberapa baris. Jadi tenang saja, saya pasti akan update.

Okey, pembaca setia yang luar biasa semuanya, katakan sesuatu tentang chapter ini di dalam kotak paling bawah XD

Salam: De


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya berlangsung dengan kesibukan yang menyita waktu Mamori. Dari mulai mengurus segala sesuatu untuk surat pernikahan, mendata tamu undangan, sampai perawatan diri menjelang hari pernikahannya.

Tamu undangan mereka tidak banyak. Hanya lima puluh orang kerabat dan teman-teman yang akan mereka undang. Mamori tentu akan mengundang beberapa teman dekat dan rekan kerjanya di Fukuoka. Tidak banyak, karena tamu undangan hanya untuk lima puluh orang, maka Mamori hanya menulis lima belas nama yang dekat dengannya. Sisanya adalah tamu undangan untuk Hiruma. Yang sudah pasti, Mamori jugalah yang harus mengurus itu semua. Karena lelaki itu selalu tidak ada di rumah.

Sejak mereka menginap di villa ini, Mamori selalu melihat Hiruma pulang pagi dan tidur sampai siang. Entah dia pergi kemana semalaman. Tapi dengan begitu Mamori bersyukur. Sejak kejadian itu, Mamori tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan Hiruma, apalagi hanya berdua saja dengannya. Jangakan berdekatan, untuk menatap matanya saja Mamori sudah merasa tidak enak, seolah ada yang bergejolak di perutnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin, Mamori benar-benar menghindari Hiruma sampai hari ini, satu hari sebelum pernikahan mereka.

"You-Nii belum pulang lagi?" tanya Suzuna sambil mendekati dapur sambil celingukan berharap Ako tidak ada di sekitar mereka.

Mamori hanya menjawab menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya kemana dia, selalu pergi malam dan pulang pagi."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Itu urusannya. Yang aku tahu, selalu ada wangi yang berbeda darinya setiap dia pulang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Suzuna.

Mamori hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Mana Ako-san?" tanya Mamori.

"Biasa... Dia sedang membantu Paman Nozawa," Mamori lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah membawa susu yang tadi dibuatnya.

Mereka lalu duduk dengan santai di sofa sementara Suzuna memperhatikan susu yang sedang diminum Mamori. "Itu susu ibu hamil?"

Mamori selesai meminum setengahnya dan mengangguk.

"Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang lihat."

"Aku sudah memindahkannya ke toples. Kardusnya sudah kubuang. Kamu tenang saja."

Pintu terbuka dan orang yang mereka bicarakan tadi muncul disana. Hiruma berjalan santai sambil mengacak rambutnya dan melewati ruang tengah. "Nanti Pak Tua sialan akan kesini," sahut Hiruma.

Mamori mengernyitkan kepalanya berpikir. "Musashi-san?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Hm," balas Hiruma kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya lagi.

"Kau benar...," sahut Suzuna. "Ada wangi seperti aroma terapi."

"Sudah kubilang," balas Mamori kembali melanjutkan meminum susunya.

.

.

Hiruma menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia menghela napas. Melihat wanita itu membuatnya gila. Sekuat hati Hiruma berusaha mengelak perasaan itu. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Ditambah fakta bahwa dia akan bersama selama setahun, membuat dirinya semakin tersudut. Dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

Hiruma tidak boleh mempunyai perasaan ini lagi. Karena Hiruma tahu, dia hanya akan berputar di luar lingkaran dimana dia tidak bisa menembus ke dalamnya. Sama seperti masa dulu. Dimana dia hanya bisa menatap dari jauh, suatu hal yang paling indah yang tidak boleh dirusaknya.

Tapi kenyataannya dia sudah merusaknya. Dia sudah melangkah lebih ke dalam lingkaran. Tapi tetap saja, masih jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Lingkaran itu masih terbuka. Dan suatu saat, dia pasti akan kembali keluar. Jadi sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, dia ingin berada di posisinya sekarang ini. Menjalaninya sesuai dengan kesepakatan.

.

.

Siang harinya, seperti yang dikatakan Hiruma. Musashi datang dengan istrinya, Karin. Penduduk asli Okinawa yang membuat Musashi ikut tinggal di Okinawa.

Melihat kedatangan mereka dengan aroma wewangian yang khas, entah mengapa membuat Mamor lega. Karena ternyata wangi inilah yang tercium dari tubuh Hiruma setiap dia pulang pagi. Dan Mamori baru ingat, kalau Karin memiliki toko aroma terapi dan sudah pasti dia juga memakainya di rumah mereka.

"Apa kabar, Karin-san. Sudah lama tidak bertemu," sapa Mamori sambil memeluk Karin.

"Baik, Mamori-san," balasnya. "Sudah kuduga kalau calon istrinya itu kamu." Mereka lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Mamori lalu beralih ke Musashi yang masih memandanginya bingung. "Ada apa Musashi-san?"

Musashi tersadar dari pikirannya. "Ah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Dia cuma kaget," timpal Karin. "Hiruma-san tidak memberitahu siapa calon istrinya. Dia cuma bilang, kalau kita berdua mengenalnya. Aku sudah bilang kalau perempuan itu pasti kamu, tapi Musashi-san tidak percaya."

"Dimana Hiruma?" tanya Musashi.

"Di kamar. Sepertinya masih tidur."

Tanpa kata-kata Musashi berjalan ke arah kamar yang ditunjuk Mamori meninggalkan dua wanita yang akan mengobrol panjang, yang Musashi yakin, dia tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Tanpa mengetuk lagi, Musashi langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Hiruma sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Musashi lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ujar Musashi tanpa basa-basi.

Hiruma hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali lagi ke laptopnya. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menikah," jawabnya santai.

Musashi berdiri tegak di depan pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mendengar kau mau menikah saja sudah membuatku keheranan, ditambah calon istrimu adalah Anezaki," balas Musashinya. "Jangan membuatku bertanya-tanya sendiri Hiruma."

"Intinya aku akan menikah. Besok. Kau tidak usah berpikir yang lain-lain."

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Aku tahu bagaimana hubungan kalian berdua saat sekolah dulu. Dan Anezaki? Kalian jauh dari hubungan seperti ini."

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang ke layar laptopnya.

"Apa kau memaksanya? Atau kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan membuat pernikahan pura-pura?"

"Kau jangan banyak tanya Pak Tua."

"Kalau begitu katakan alasannya," kesalnya dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar keluar.

"Dia hamil! Kau puas, heh?"

Musashi terdiam selama beberapa saat mendengar perkataan Hiruma. "Hamil... anakmu?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab lagi dan itu merupakan jawaban bagi Musashi.

"Oh Tuhan," hela Musashi. "Aku jadi tambah bingung sekarang. Bagaimana bisa Anezaki, dan dirimu, melakukan itu? Dia Anezaki Mamori. Dan kau Hiruma Youichi. Siapapun yang mengenal kalian berdua tidak akan mempercayainya."

"Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu," timpal Hiruma.

"Apa kau yang memaksanya?" lanjut Musashi.

Kali ini Hiruma menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya kesal ke Musashi. "Apa kau bisa berhenti menuduhku, sialan?" kesalnya. Dia lalu menutup laptopnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kemudian melangkah ke arah Musashi. "Yang jelas, dia hamil dan aku sudah berniat baik untuk menikahinya."

"Sebatas hanya karena alasan itu? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanmu?" tekan Musashi lagi. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Hiruma."

"Minggir," kesal Hiruma dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kesal. Dia lalu keluar kamar dan bertemu mata dengan Mamori. Dengan cepat pula dia menghindarinya dan melewati ruang tengah, kemudian keluar rumah.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Karin melihat suaminya keluar kamar. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. "Dia mau kemana?"

Musashi hanya mengangkat bahunya sementara Mamori masih menatap pintu depan dan melihat Hiruma menjalankan mobilnya.

"Apa kalian yakin tidak sedang bertengkar?" tanya Karin, mengalihkan perhatian Mamori.

Mamori hanya menjawab menggeleng dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Di ruang makan, Mamori, Suzuna, dan Ako sedang menikmati makan malam. Suzuna dan Ako asik bercerita tentang rencana mereka pulang besok setelah pernikahan, sementara Mamori hanya menatap lurus ke ruang tengah, memandangi seseorang yang tengah duduk disana.

Dia jadi ingat percakapan dengan Karin siang tadi.

 _"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Karin saat mereka sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah setelah Musashi masuk ke dalam kamar Hiruma._

 _"Tidak," jawab Mamori sambil menggeleng. "Kenapa memang?"_

 _"Karena setelah dia bilang akan menikah, beberapa hari belakangan dia terus menginap di tempat kami," ceritanya. "Aku bertanya kenapa dia tidak pulang. Tapi dia tidak menjawabnya. Akhirnya Gen membiarkannya saja."_

 _"Aku mengira kalau dia pasti sedang ada masalah dengan calon istrinya," lanjut Karin lagi. "Karena kebanyakan pasangan yang akan menikah pasti akan mengalami perdebatan dengan pasangannya sendiri."_

"Hei, Mamori," panggil Ako yang melihat Mamori sibuk dengan lamunannya sendiri. "Mamori," panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Mamori terenyak dan langsung menoleh menatap Ako yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Melamun saja dari tadi. Cepat habiskan makananmu."

Mamori hanya tersenyum kaku. "Ah, maaf," sahutnya sementara Suzuna yang duduk di depan Ako hanya mengamati tingkah Mamori.

"Apa kamu sedang bertengkar dengannya?" tanya Ako.

"Hm? Bertengkar dengan siapa?" tanya Mamori yang masih belum menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Dengan Hiruma-san," jawab Ako. "Beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat kalian mengobrol. Dan sepertinya kalian saling menghindari satu sama lain."

"Mungkin mereka tegang karena mau menikah besok," jawab Suzuna membantu Mamori yang kesulitan mencari jawabannya.

"Bicaralah dengannya. Kamu bahkan tidak mengajaknya makan malam," ujar Ako lagi.

"Dia tidak biasa makan ramai-ramai seperti ini," jawab Mamori sekenanya. Walau kemungkinan alasan itu bisa jadi benar.

"Aku berharap besok cerah," sahut Suzuna, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Semoga besok berjalan dengan lancar. Ya kan, Mamori?"

Mamori hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

.

.

Hari pernikahan tiba. Para tamu undangan, mulai dari rekan klub Hiruma, teman kerja Mamori, serta teman-teman lama mereka di Deamon dan Saikyodai sudah menempati kursi. Dengan santai mereka menjadi saksi saat kedua mempelai akan mengucapkan sumpahnya.

"Saya bersedia," ucap Hiruma saat pendeta bertanya kepadanya.

"Apakah kamu, Anezaki Mamori, bersedia menerima Hiruma Youichi sebagai suamimu, dalam senang atau pun susah sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" kali ini pendeta bertanya kepada Mamori.

"Saya bersedia," jawab Mamori.

Setelah itu Musashi memberikan cincin pernikahan mereka. Hiruma membuka kotak cincin itu, sementara Mamori hanya bisa memandang dengan kagum benda kecil yang indah itu. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Mamori tentang cincin pernikahan mereka, dan Hiruma sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Dengan lembut Hiruma menaikan tangan Mamori yang bersarung tangan putih dan memakaikan cincin tersebut. Seraya Mamori tersenyum menatap Hiruma dan sekarang giliran dia yang memakaikannya ke jari Hiruma.

"Sekarang mempelai pria dipersilakan mencium mempelai wanita," sahut pendeta itu lagi.

Dengan ragu Mamori menatap mata Hiruma. Entah sejak kapan, menatap bola mata hijau ini membuat Mamori kesulitan bernapas. Mamori melihat Hiruma yang begitu tenang dengan kepercayaan dirinya perlahan memegang lembut pipi Mamori. Keduanya mendekat dan memperpendek jarak mereka sampai akhirnya keduanya berciuman. Hanya beberapa detik dan Hiruma mencium Mamori tepat di ujung bibirnya.

Hiruma menatap Mamori yang tersenyum terkesan meledeknya. Membuat dirinya enggan untuk bertanya walaupun dia sangat penasaran.

Keduanya berbalik badan menghadap ke tamu undangan dengan tangan Mamori yang melingkari lengan Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, heh?" Akhirnya Hiruma melontarkan pertanyaannya.

Mamori menggeleng menahan tawanya sambil berjalan perlahan ke kursi yang telah disediakan. Mamori tetap senyuman dan menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Dia lalu mendongak ke Hiruma da tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kamu menciumku seperti anak umur lima tahun," ledeknya.

"Kauー !"

"Halo kakak ipar!"

Mamori menoleh ke asal suara yang tidak dikenalinya. Namun setelah melihatnya, Mamori tahu siapa orang itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia bekerja di kantor majalah selebriti. Dan lelaki bernama Furukawa ini pernah menjadi pilihan topik utama, walaupun selalu menolak untuk diwawancarai.

"Tidak menyangka kalau istri Hiruma akan secantik ini," lanjut Furukawa lagi.

Mamori tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. "Terima kasih, Furukawa-san."

Kau mengenalku?" tanyanya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Tidak ada satupun perempuan di Jepang yang tidak mengenalmu," balas Mamori.

"Aku senang kamu memujiku kakak ipar. Tapi aku rasa suamimu tidak senang."

Mamori melirik ke Hiruma yang terlihat sedang bicara dengan Walker.

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti ya kakak ipar," lanjutnya lagi.

Mamori hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.

Setelah sampai ke meja bundar mereka, Hiruma menarik kursi untuk Mamori duduk dan dia duduk di sebelahnya.

Mamori mengambil anggur dari atas meja.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menggoda rekanku seperti itu, heh."

Mamori menoleh dengan santai sambil memakan anggurnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan Furukawa-san."

"Kau tidak mengundang Bibimu?"tanya Hiruma.

Kali ini Mamori menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak mengira kalau Hiruma tahu bahwa Mamori masih punya kerabat, yaitu keluarga Bibinya.

"Aku hanya mengabari lewat telepon. Pamanku sakit. Jadi aku tidak memaksanya untuk datang."

Hiruma hanya membalas diam sambil mengambil buah apel.

"Aku tidak melihat orangtuamu." Giliran Mamori bertanya.

"Aku tidak mengundangnya," jawab Hiruma.

Kali ini Mamori benar-benar terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Hiruma tidak mengundang kedua orangtuanya. Walau ini hanya nikah kontrak, tetap saja mereka harus minta restu dari orangtuanya.

Mamori lalu melihat ke satu meja tempat kerabat kantornya berkumpul. Disana Mamori Haruna dan Sanae, rekan editornya. Dua orang wartawan, dan kepala editornya. Haruna melambai ke arahnya dan Mamori balas tersenyum.

"Kapan kamu akan diwawancarai?" tanya Mamori.

"Bukan aku. Tapi kamu."

"Aku?" Mamori hendak protes namun datang Dua Kobayakawa menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian Mamo-Nee, dan Hiruma-san," sahut Sena.

"Terima kasih Sena."

"Semoga cepat dapat keturunan," lanjutnya lagi.

Suzuna terbatuk mendengar itu sementara Mamori hanya tertawa canggung.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kalian selama ini menjalin hubungan."

"Mereka melakukannya diam-diam." Suzuna membantu Mamori yang terlihat kesulitan menemukan kata-katanya.

Mamori lalu tersenyum dan dengan begitu saja menggengam tangan Hiruma. "Kamu yang terbaik untukku. Bukan begitu, sayang?"

Hiruma yang kaget dengan sandiwara Mamori, langsung bisa mengikuti permainannya. Dia lalu merangkul pinggang Mamori dan menggenggam tangannya. Dia lalu mencium ujung kepala Mamori. "Aku jadi tidak sabar menantikan malam pertama kita," bisiknya tepat di telinga Mamori.

Sontak Mamori memundurkan kepalanya. Sementara Sena dan Suzuna mendengarkan perkataan itu hanya bisa salah tingkah.

"Ayo, Suzuna. Biarkan mereka berdua," ujar Sena sambil menarik tangan Suzuna yang sepertinya enggan meninggalkan mereka.

Mamori menoleh melihat Sena dan Suzuna sudah pergi. Dia lalu kembali ke Hiruma yang masih merangkulnya. "Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kenapa, itu kan cuma acting, heh."

"Tetap saja kau gila!"

"Aku bisa melakukan hal gila lainnya dengan menciummu disini."

"Kau gila. Cepat lepaskan aku."

"Bekerja samalah. Kau hanya akan terlihat mencurigakan di depan tamu-tamu kita yang sedang melihat kesini," balasnya dengan semyuman yang menyebalkan.

Mamori lalu melirik ke sekitar. Dan benar kata Hiruma, karena ini hari pernikahan mereka, tentu saja mereka yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Mamori lalu berdeham menemukan ide cemerlang. Dengan tangannya yang bebas dia meraih dengan lembut ke belakang Hiruma. Hiruma yang tidak terpikirkan akan tindakan Mamori, kaget dan mulai mengendurkan pertahanannya sementara tangan Mamori mulai membelai naik pipinya.

Dengan seluruh keahlian menggoda yang dimiliki Mamori, perlahan dia menempelkan bibir mereka, dengan lembut dan menggoda. Mamori menghentikan gerakannya saat merasa Hiruma sudah kehilangan penjagaan dan mengendurkan rangkulannya. Dia lalu memundurkan kepala dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Hiruma yang masih terpana. Dengan pasti Mamori bangun dari kursi, menunduk ke Hiruma sambil memegang pipinya dan berkata, "Kamu mau aku ambilkan minuman sayang?"

Hiruma yang baru sadar dengan hal itu, hanya bisa mengumpat dan memandang jengkel ke Mamori yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. "Sialan!"

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Hey... Apa kabar semuanya?~

Saya benar-benrar minta maaf. Sungguh-sungguh minta maaf karena telah membuat kalian menunggu update cerita ini.

Saya tidak akan banyak berasalan. Tapi yang pasti saya tidak akan menggantungkan cerita ini. Walaupun butuh banyak waktu untuk update, saya mohon kesabaran kalian semua.

Oke guys. Jangan bosan2 untuk meriview dan menyemangati saya.

Thank you dan love you all ~~~ you guys the best lah XD

Salam: De


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

.

Pernikahan berlangsung dengan sempurna. Tamu sudah satu per satu pulang saat Mamori ditanya beberapa pertanyaan oleh rekan kerjanya sendiri. Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh dirinya kalau dia akan diwawancara seperti ini.

Pernikahan mereka memang hanya diliput khusus oleh majalah tempat Mamori bekerja. Karena begitulah perjanjiannya. Walau Hiruma bukan selebriti, tapi tetap saja kehidupannya menjadi sorotan di berbagai media.

Hari hampir sore saat Mamori dan Suzuna selesai membantu istri Paman Nozawa membersihkan dapur. Walau berkali-kali wanita itu menolak bantuan Mamori dan menyuruhnya istirahat, tapi Mamori menolaknya. Mamori tidak bisa berdiam diri saja melihat orang-orang bekerja membersihkan rumah Hiruma sementara dia diminta bersantai-santai.

Sena yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah bersama Hiruma menyadari kehadiran istrinya. "Kalau sudah selesai, cepat kemasi barangmu Suzuna," sahut Sena.

Mamori menoleh kaget dan menarik tangan Suzuna. Dia memprotes Suzuna dengan raut wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Mamo-Nee," lirihnya pelan. "Sena sudah memesan tiketnya," ujarnya merasa bersalah. Karena seharusnya, dia menjaga Mamori dari Hiruma, karena Ako sudah pulang lebih dulu ke Tokyo beberapa jam yang lalu. Sementara dirinya dan Sena akan pulang ke rumah mereka di Osaka.

Mamori melihat Hiruma yang tengah menonton televisi dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kegelisahan Mamori.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menanganinya sendiri, Mamo-Nee," lanjut Suzuna lagi. Dia lalu berbisik ke telinga Mamori. "Lagian, dia pasti tidak akan macam-macam pada perempuan hamil."

Seandainya saja memang begitu. Tapi kenyataannya, beberapa hari lalu, Hiruma nyaris saja memangsanya. Tapi tidak bisa dibilang memangsa, karena Mamori pun tanpa paksaan ikut terlarut dalam permainan mereka. Wajah Mamori seketika memerah membayangkan kejadian waktu itu.

"Aku beres-beres dulu ya," sahut Suzuna membuyarkan ingatan Mamori.

Mamori hanya memandang kecewa ke arah Suzuna yang sudah masuk ke kamar mereka. Dia lalu berjalan ke sofa dan duduk di sebelah Sena. Sena yang sedari tadi bingung, sekarang malah terlihat canggung duduk di antara pasangan yang baru saja menikah ini.

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda, Sena? Besok atau lusa mungkin?" pinta Mamori.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat Mamo-Nee," jawab Sena merasa bersalah.

Mamori menghela napas.

"Lagipula aku dan Suzuna tidak boleh mengganggu bulan madu kalian," lanjutnya tersenyum sambil merilik ke Hiruma.

Hiruma terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sena. "Kadang kau pintar juga, pendek," sahutnya masih memandang ke televisi.

Sudah di ujung tanduk, sekarang Mamori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya pasrah pada keadaan. Dan lebih buruknya, Hiruma terlihat sangat menikmati keadaan Mamori yang kebingungan seperti ini. Jelas saja, karena dia jadi punya waktu untuk membalas tindakan Mamori di pesta pernikahan mereka tadi. Dan Mamori belum memikirkan soal itu.

.

.

Mamori membuka matanya. Entah dari jam berapa dia tertidur karena dirinya merasa kelelahan seharian ini. Mamori melihat jam weker di sebelahnya. Ternyata sudah jam delapan dan dia melewatkan makan malam.

Mamori lalu keluar kamar. Setelah Suzuna dan Sena pulang tadi, Mamori langsung masuk ke kamar dan membaca buku sampai dia tertidur. Sebisa mungkin dia harus menghindari Hiruma. Dan tanpa harus dihindarinya pun, tampaknya sekarang ini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya di rumah ini. Untuk memastikan itu, Mamori beranjak keluar dan membuka pintu depan. Dia melongokkan kepala melihat ke garasi mobil, dan ternyata benar, Hiruma tidak ada di rumah.

Mamori tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya dia senang, tapi entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa mwngganjal di hatinya. Dia lalu menutup pintunya kembali dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil kue sus sisa pesta tadi. Setelah melahap dua kue sus, dia lalu masuk ke kamar lagi. Karena dia ingat kalau dia belum mandi sehabis pernikahannya tadi.

.

.

Suara deringan telepon mengganggu Musashi yang tengah asik menonton siaran bola tengah malam. Sedangkan Karin sudah terlelap di kamar. Musashi melihat ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah satu. Dia menggerutu. Siapa pula yang menelepon di jam segini dan menganggu waktu bersantainya.

"Halo?" sapanya.

"Maaf Pak menganggu malam-malam, ini saya Tanishi," sahut salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di baseball training club miliknya.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Ada tamu yang tidak mau pulang. Dia bersikeras tidak mau pulang Pak. Dan dia bilang, dia kenal dengan Bapak."

Musashi memutar otaknya. Club yang dijalankan selama dua tahun belakangan itu memang harus tutup jam dua belas tadi. "Siapa nama tamu itu?"

.

.

Hiruma memukul bola itu sekuat tenaga. Namun bola itu tidak terpantul jauh mengingat dia sudah bermain selama kurang lebih tiga jam. Dia tidak peduli, karena dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan sosok wanita yang berkelebat di pikirannya.

Awalnya Hiruma berniat ke klub malam langganannya yang biasa dia datangi apabila ke villa di Okinawa ini. Dia menyukai tempat itu, minumannya, dan juga para wanitanya. Kedua hal itulah yang bisa melepaskan penat yang menumpuk selama aktivitasnya di Tokyo. Begitu pun malam ini. Dia ingin menikmati beberapa gelas bir kesukaannya. Seperti biasanya, saat dia tengah minum akan ada seorang wanita menghampirinya. Dialah yang biasa 'memuaskan' Hiruma disini. Malam ini perempuan itu memakai baju warna orange. Hiruma tidak yakin, mengingat lampu-lampu ruangan berwarna merah bercampuran.

Di tengah pikirannya yang melayang karena beberapa tenggak bir yang telah diminumnya, dia melihat perempuan itu tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya. Begitu dekat, sehingga perempuan itu dengan leluasa membelai paha dan naik ke dada Hiruma sambil mendekatkan jarak bibir mereka. Dengan santai Hiruma, menyambutnya. Toh, perempuan ini sudah biasa menemaninya. Dan dia sudah tahu apa tugasnya ketika Hiruma datang ke tempat ini.

Ketika bibir mereka mulai bertaut, sekelebat ingatan menghantam Hiruma. Dia lalu memundurkan kepala dan menatap perempuan itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Perempuan itu mencoba bertindak lagi, namun kali ini Hiruma menahan bahunya dan menolak dengan tegas. Tanpa kata-kata Hiruma mengambil jaketnya dan bangkit dari duduk meninggalkan perempuan itu sendirian.

Kejadian itu teringat lagi dan membuat Hiruma kesal. Dia datang ke klub malam itu karena ingin menghilangkan pikirannya yang penuh dengan sosok wanita yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya itu, tapi yang terjadi malah dia justru tidak bisa melupakannya.

Dia berharap melampiaskannya pada perempuan lain, bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Hiruma tidak bisa. Bersama dengan perempuan lain terasa salah. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Seperti saat ingin berciuman dengan perempuan lain, tiba-tiba saja terbayang wajah Mamori saat mereka berciuman. Hiruma sangat menginginkannya. Seolah tubuhnya ini hanya menginginkan satu wanita, yaitu istrinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?"

Hiruma mendengar suara Musashi di belakangnya bersamaan dengan pintu tempt latihannya terbuka. "Aku akan membayar uang sewanya untuk semalam," sahut Hiruma.

"Bukan itu jawabannya," timpal Musashi. Dia melihat Hiruma yang sudah sangat kelelahan, namun masih tetap memaksakan dirinya. "Pulanglah."

"Aku tidak akan merusak tempatmu. Jadi pergilah. Dan kunci pintu dari luar."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Aku lihat kau baik-baik saja saat pernikahanmu tadi."

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja," balas Hiruma. "Kau lihat, heh. Aku sedang menjernihkan pikiranku dan mengeluarkan semua keringat dari tubuhku."

"Kau sudah cukup melakukannya." Dengan satu tangan Musashi menahan ayunan tongkat Hiruma. "Berhentilah."

Hiruma lalu menjatuhkan tongkat bersama dirinya ke lantai. Sembari berbaring dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, Hiruma mengambil napas kelelahan.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur disini. Ini bukan hotel."

"Kalau begitu aku menginap di rumahmu," sahut Hiruma.

"Kau pikir apa yang harus aku katakan pada Karin?" balas Musashi.

"Kalau begitu aku tidur disini."

"Pulanglah. Apa Anezaki tahu kalau kau disini?"

"Dia tidak akan peduli."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau hindari, Hiruma?" tanya Musashi.

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Dengan satu tangan dia menutupi matanya dari sorotan lampu di atasnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang, aku akan memanggil Anezaki kemari untuk membawamu pulang."

"Aku akan melukai istrimu kalau berani melakukannya," ancam Hiruma.

Musashi menghela napas. "Kenapa kau jadi berantakan seperti ini?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab sehingga Musashi melanjutkan.

"Yang kutahu. Kau orang yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan masalah seperti apapun."

"Dan sekarang. Kenapa kau jadi 'terlihat jelas' seperti ini?" sambungnya. "Aku tahu Hiruma. Kenapa belakangan kau selalu tidak mau pulang. Kau sedang menghindari seseorang. Dan orang itu jelas Anezaki."

"Kau pikir menghindarinya bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Musashi melihat Hiruma yang masih tetap pada posisinya. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan yang sebenarnya pada Anezaki?"

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut Hiruma lirih membuat Musashi tidak menyangka Hiruma akan menjawabnya.

"Oke. Aku yang akan katakan padanya. Akan ku katakan pada Anezaki kau sangat menginginkannya."

"Berani kau melakukannya, aku benar-benar akan melukai istrimu!"

"Kalau begitu katakan sendiri padanya. Katakan kalau kau mencintainya. Katakan kau ingin memilikinya seumur hidupmu!"

Hiruma tertawa dibalik keseriusannya. "Seandainya semudah itu."

"Kau saja yang membuatnya jadi sulit Hiruma," balas Musashi.

Hiruma lalu bangkit dan membuka pintu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Musashi.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Bilang seperti itu kalau kau tidak mabuk dan kelelahan."

.

.

Musashi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang.

"Kau tidak usah masuk," sahut Hiruma sambil membuka pintu mobil berjalan ke pintu gerbang.

Musashi ikut keluar dan mengunci mobilnya. "Aku harus memastikanmu masuk ke dalam."

"Terserah."

Setelah sampai di teras, Hiruma membuka pintu depan yang tidak terkunci. Sambil mengeluh dalam hati bagaimana bisa Mamori seceroboh ini. Dan yang lebih ceroboh lagi, dia melihat Mamori yang tertidur di sofa.

Mamori terbangun menyadari kedatangan seseorang. Sambil membetulkan sweater yang dipakai untuk menutupi gaun malam selututnya, dia melihat Hiruma bersama Musashi. Bau akhokol tercium dari tubuh Hiruma dan dia terlihat sangat berantakan. Mamori lalu beralih ke Musashi, yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya, Musashi-san," sahut Mamori dengan cepat membaca situasi.

"Apa pun kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan, aku mohon maafkan dia, Anezaki. Dia terlihat kacau sekali," balas Musashi.

"Hentikan sandiwaramu Pak Tua," ketus Hiruma sambil membuka jaket dan melemparnya ke sofa.

"Loh. Memang benar. Belakangan kau selalu menginap di rumahku dan sekarang di malam pertama kalian, kau malah pergi keluar. Walaupun kau tidak mau mengatakan alasannya. Aku tahu kalau kalian sedang bertengkar," jelas Musashi, masih memainkan perannya sebagai orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tanpa peduli lagi, Hiruma langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu," lanjut Musashi kepada Mamori. "Karena dari dulu, kaulah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Walaupun sifatnya seperti itu, tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

Mamori tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Musashi.

"Aku pulang dulu," ujarnya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Musashi-san."

.

.

Dengan seluruh keyakinan yang dimilikinya, Mamori membuka pintu kamar Hiruma. Setelah mengambil segelas air dan obat sakit kepala untuk Hiruma, Mamori memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa dia melakukan ini, karena sifatnya yang terlalu peduli inilah, dia tidak bisa membiarkan begitu saja Hiruma yang jelas mabuk dan tampak kelelahan.

Hiruma yang berbaring di atas ranjangnya, merasakan seseorang membuka pintu kamar. Namun rasanya dia enggan untuk membuka matanya. Akhirnya dia pun menoleh dan melihat Mamori menaruh gelas dengan sebutir obat di atas tisu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori menoleh menyadari Hiruma yang menatapnya. "Aku rasa kamu butuh ini."

Hiruma mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. "Jadi sekarang kau mau mulai jadi istri yang perhatian?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau bayi di kandunganku menganggap aku tidak peduli kepada ayahnya," jawabnya santai sambil duduk di samping Hiruma. Dia lalu membuka sepatu Hiruma seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Hiruma lalu duduk di kasur dan meminum obatnya sambil memperhatikan Mamori yang membuka sepatunya. Setelah itu dia kembali berbaring lagi.

"Istirahatlah," sahut Mamori. Dia lalu bangun dari duduknya. Mamori hendak berbalik menuju pintu, namun ada tangan yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Mamori menoleh melihat ke pergelangan tangannya, setelah itu memandang Hiruma yang tengah menatapnya. "Perlu yang lain lagi?"

Hiruma terdiam memandanginya. "Apa kau mau...," Hiruma tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidak jadi."

Mamori mengerutkan dahinya kesal namun dia bisa menahannya.

"Pergi sana," usir Hiruma.

Mamori menghela napasnya. "Lepaskan dulu tanganku."

Hiruma melihat ke tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. Dengan cepat Hiruma langsung melepas dengan kasar tangan Mamori.

Mamori menggerutu melihat kekasaran Hiruma sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"Cepat sana. Jangan lupa matikan lampunya," perintah Hiruma.

"Aku tahu," balasnya sama ketus. Mamori lalu mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu. Dia lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Kecewa yaaaa sama adegan terakhir? Hehehe... jangan kecewa doong. Cerita ini butuh proses. Begitu pun dengan hubungan mereka.

Saya bisa update minggu ini! Selamat ! Jadi saya mohon semangat dari kalian dan jangan lupa review biar saya tambah rajin nulisnya.

Okey... sampai minggu dengan (insyaallah)

Jangan lupa review, fav, atay follow cerita ini yaaa~

Salam: De


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

.

Sinar mataharimenembus gorden tipis di kamar Hiruma yang tertidur lelap. Dering ponsel berbunyi dan memaksa Hiruma untuk membuka matanya. Dengan malas Hiruma menggapai ponsel dan mematikannya, setelah itu dia tertidur lagi.

Selang beberapa detik, ponsel kembali berdering dan membuat Hiruma kesal. Dia seketika duduk dan sadar sepenuhnya, melihat ke jam weker yang menunjukan jam delapan pagi. Dia lalu meraih ponselnya lagi dan melihat ke seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Ada apa?" ketusnya.

" _Kau tidak lupa kan?_ " tanya pelatih Inuwashi di seberang telepon.

"Ini masih jam delapan!" kesal Hiruma.

"Penerbanganmu jam dua belas dari Osaka. Kau harus siap-siap," balasnya.

"Aku tahu, berisik." Hiruma lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Dia lalu mencari nomor telepon Musashi. "Suruh seseorang bawa mobilku ke rumah," sahutnya saat telepon sudah tersambung. "Ya sekarang," lanjutnya sedikit kesal dan langsung mematikan teleponnya.

Hiruma lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia mencium aroma masakan dari dapur dan menduga kalau Mamori ada disana.

Mamori menyadari kedatangan Hiruma dengan rambut berantakannya, dan masih mengenakan kemeja birunya kemarin, "kebetulan kamu sudah bangun. Aku buat sup untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingmu," katanya sambil membawa mangkuk berisi sup ke atas meja.

Hiruma mengambil botol air dan gelas lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. "Kemasi pakaianmu. Kita akan pergi selama empat hari."

Mamori menatap Hiruma sesaat. "Kemana?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya," balasnya.

Mamori memandang kesal dan berbalik untuk membawa dua mangkuk nasi. Dia meletakkannya di atas meja dan duduk di hadapan Hiruma. "Kalau begitu aku tidak usah ikut," sahutnya.

"Kau-"

"Katakan dulu kita mau kemana," potong Mamori sambil memulai makannya.

"Ada latih tanding dengan Korea hari jumat nanti. Manager Timnas sudah menitipkan dua tiket untukku kemarin. Jadi kau harus ikut," balasnya kesal.

"Korea?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku belum pernah kesana."

"Kalau begitu ikut."

"Oke."

.

.

Penerbangan memakan waktu beberapa jam untuk sampai ke Korea. Setibanya disana, Mamori celingukan mencari rombongan Timnas yang lain sementara Hiruma dengan santai berjalan keluar bandara.

"Dimana anggota tim yang lain?" tanya Mamori.

"Sudah di hotel," jawab Hiruma.

Mendengar itu membuat Mamori tambah bingung. "Lalu kita bagaimana?" tanya Mamori.

Tidak perlu Hiruma menjawab, Mamori melihat seseorang dengan kemeja putih menghampiri mereka kemudian membungkuk. "Mobilnya di sebelah sana," ujarnya.

"Siapa?" bisik Mamori kepada Hiruma.

"Kau tidak dengar dia tadi?" balas Hiruma. "Dia yang akan mengantar kita ke hotel."

"Apa sepenting itu kamu sampai harus dijemput seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi tidak percaya.

Hiruma hanya menyeringai bangga.

Mamori melengos malas. Tentu saja dia tahu. Kapten Tim Nasional American Football Jepang. Tidak pernah tergeser selama empat tahun, dan penyandang gelar kapten termuda saat usianya dua puluh tiga tahun. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani menggesernya. Kecerdasannya terbukti di lapangan dan yang pasti, dia memegang kartu mati dari semua anggota tim. Jadi apapun perkataannya, tidak ada yang berkata tidak untuknya.

Lima belas menit tiba di hotel. Mereka turun dan pria tadi memberikan kunci kamar kepada Hiruma lalu menjalankan mobil kembalinya. Kamar 802.

Mamori mengikuti berjalan di belakang Hiruma. Tanpa banyak bertanya, mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai delapan. Setibanya di kamar mereka, entah Mamori harus berkata apa dan hanya satu kalimat yang menyangkut di kepalanya. "Hanya ada satu tempat tidur?" tanyanya.

Hirum menatap sesaat ke Mamori yang memandangi tempat tidur. "Apa kau harus bertanya?" balasnya. "Kau 'istriku'. Itu yang mereka tahu."

Mamori menghela napas. Dia memang harus pasrah pada kenyataan. Memang apa yang diharapkannya. Meminta ada dua tempat tidur atau kamar yang berbeda? Itu cuma akan membuat bingung orang lain.

Telepon kamar berbunyi dan Hiruma menjawabnya.

"Ya," sahutnya. Kemudian dia diam dan mendengarkan. " _Keh_ ," balasnya lagi. Dia lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Aku keluar sebentar," ujar Hiruma kepada Mamori.

Mamori mengangguk dan tersenyum mengiyakan. Hiruma lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Mamori lalu duduk di kasur sambil melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Situasi seperti ini, seandainya saja dia bisa bulan madu sungguhan bersama suami sungguhan pula. Dia pasti akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia. Tapi kenyataannya, dia bersama lelaki yang hanya berstatus suami kontrak dan mereka kesini karena urusan kerja. Apa boleh buat, Mamori hanya bisa menganggap ini liburan sendiri saja.

Mamori menoleh ke jendela besar di sampingnya. Dia lalu menuju ke beranda. Di lantai delapan ini, pemandangan kota Seoul pasti terlihat jelas. Dan benar saja, dari sini terlihat keramaian kota. Di sebelah kanannya terlihat stadion yang megah. Mamori menduga kalau itu pasti stadion tempat Hiruma bermain nanti.

Seandainya saja Mamori kesini bersama teman, dia pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan. Namun sayangnya dia sendirian. Mamori ada sedikit rasa khawatir untuk jalan-jalan sendiri di negara yang belum pernah dikunjunginya.

Mamori lalu kembali ke dalam. Dia melihat ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Mamori kemudian berbaring sambil merentangan kedua tangannya. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya. Tentu Mamori ingat kalau ada nyawa lain di dalam dirinya. Dia tidak akan membebankan pikirannya dan berusaha untuk bahagia demi kesehatan bayinya.

.

.

Hiruma baru saja selesai menghadiri konferensi pers di aula utama gedung hotel. Acara itu dihadiri oleh beberapa wartawan dari Korea ataupun Jepang. Sedangkan hanya ada Hiruma, Pelatih, dan dua orang pemain lain yang mewakili Tim Nasional untuk wawancarai.

Suara flash kamera masih mengikuti mereka saat keluar dari pintu sambil menuju ke belakang. Sedetik kemudian, suasana sudah kembali tenang saat manager tim menutup pintunya.

"Jangan pergi dulu Hiruma-san," cegah manager melihat Hiruma yang terlihat mau beranjak keluar. "Kita makan bersama dulu di restoran di lantai lima. Yang lain sudah menunggu disana."

Hiruma melihat ke jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

"Kau boleh mengajak istrimu," lanjut manager itu sambil tersenyum.

" _Keh_ ," balas Hiruma.

Dengan santai Hiruma berjalan ke lobi dan menuju tempat resepsionis. "Sambungkan ke kamar 802," sahutnya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Petugas lalu memberikan teleponnya ke Hiruma. "Ini aku," sahutnya saat telepon tersambung.

" _Ada apa?_ " tanya Mamori.

"Turunlah ke lantai lima. Aku tunggu disana."

" _Untuk apa?_ " tanya Mamori lagi.

Hiruma terdiam menahan kejengkelannya. "Bisa tidak kau tidak usah banyak tanya, heh? Apa kau tidak lapar?"

Kali ini Mamori yang harus menahan kesabarannya. " _Oke,_ " balasnya.

Mamori lalu mengambil mantel krem-nya dan menuju ke lantai lima. Dia masuk ke dalam lift. Tidak menunggu lama, suara dentingan lift berbunyi saat tiba di lantai lima dan pintu lift terbuka.

Mamori melihat Hiruma dan tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka lalu berjalan ke restoran dengan Mamori berjalan di belakang Hiruma. Mamori melihat ke ujung lorong dan melihat pintu restoran. Dia lalu mempercepat langkahnya karena Hiruma sudah sampai lebih dulu.

"Ayo," sahut Hiruma.

Sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam. Mamori bisa mendengar suara ramai dalam bahasa yang dikenalinya.

"Yo. Kapten," sapa seseorang saat melihat Hiruma.

Mamori hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Bukan apa-apa, walau Mamori terbiasa dengan anggota Devil Bats ataupun Saikodai dulu, tapi melihat atlet-atlet nasional Amefuto Jepang dengan tubuh-tubuh atletis mereka, membuat Mamori sedikit bingung dan gugup. Tanpa sadar tangannya langsung merangkul lengan Hiruma dan dia bergeser ke belakang tubuhnya.

Hiruma menoleh melihat tangan Mamori dan berganti memandang wajahnya. "Kenapa, heh?"

Dengan suara pelan dan hampir seperti berbisik, Mamori berkata, "aku makan nanti saja."

Seolah mengerti akan keresahan Mamori, Hiruma mengambil tangan Mamori, menggenggamnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kantung mantel panjang hitamnya. "Tidak ada restoran lain di hotel ini. Sekarang sudah hampir malam, dan aku lelah."

Mamori menghela napas dan berjalan di samping Hiruma. Mereka menuju buffet makanan dengan berpasang mata memperhatikannya. Mamori melihat di depan buffet, ada enam orang sedang mengantri.

"Kau duduk saja," sahut Hiruma sambil mencari kursi kosong. "Disana," unjuknya melihat ke kursi kosong.

Mamori hendak protes karena di meja sana sudah ada dua atlet yang menempati.

Mamori lalu berjalan menuju kursi dan tersenyum kepada dua orang atlet yang terlihat masih muda. Mereka hanya balas tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Mata Mamori menyapu ke sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi pemain Timnas. Seingat Mamori, Sena dan Yamato juga termasuk ke dalam anggota Tim, tapi Mamori tidak melihat mereka.

"Maaf," sahut Mamori. "Sena, maksudku Kobayakawa-san. Kemana dia?" tanya Mamori.

"Kobayakawa-san tidak ikut. Klubnya ada pertandingan penting akhir pekan nanti," jawabnya.

"Kalau Yamato-san?"

"Dia di Amerika. Tidak bisa pulang. Jadi Pelatih tidak memasangnya."

Mamori menangguk mengerti. "Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mamori melihat Hiruma datang dengan dua piring di tangannya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Mamori tersenyum saat Hiruma meletakkan makanan mereka di atas meja.

.

.

Hampir jam delapan malam. Hiruma dan Mamori sudah kembali ke kamar mereka. Hiruma membuka mantel hitamnya dan menyampirkannya ke kursi. Dia lalu melemparkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Tidak mandi dulu?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau saja," balas Hiruma malas.

Mamori lalu membuka kopernya dan mengambil baju tidur yang cukup hangat mengingat sekarang sedang musim dingin. Setelah itu dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit Mamori selesai mandi. Dengan sweater putih yang besar dan celana panjang abu-abu, Mamori berjalan ke tempat tidur. Dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping kasur. Dia terdiam sembari berpikir. Dia melihat Hiruma yang sudah tertidur pulas. Dan sekarang, Mamori bingung harus tidur dimana. Tidak ada sofa panjang. Selimut pun hanya ada satu. Kalau saja sekarang bukan musim dingin, tidak masalah baginya untuk tidur di lantai.

Mamori lalu mendapat ide. Dia lalu menelepon petugas hotel untuk membawakan selimut lagi. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Mamori sudah mendapatkan selimutnya. Dia lalu menjadikan selimut itu sebagai alas tidur dan dia berkemul di dalamnya. Dengan begini, Mamori bisa tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

Hiruma perlahan membuka matanya dan menemukan ruangan yang sudah gelap dan sunyi. Dia melihat ke jam weker digital di samping tempat tidur yang menunjukkan jam sebelas kurang dua puluh lima menit. Sudah dua jam lebih dia tidur.

Dia lalu menurunkan kakinya dan menyentuh sesuatu. Hiruma menunduk. Dia lupa kalau ada Mamori disini. Hiruma memandangi Mamori dengan mengernyitkan dahinya frustasi, memikirkan bagaimana wanita ini bisa berpikir untuk tidur di lantai dibanding memilih untuk membangunkan dirinya yang tertidur pulas. Walaupun Mamori terlihat nyaman dengan selimut yang menghangatinya, tetap saja melihat Mamori seperti ini membuat Hiruma tidak habis pikir. Yang paling penting, dia ini sedang hamil.

Hiruma kemudian berdiri. Dia berjalan ke sisi Mamori dan menunduk untuk memindahkannya. Hiruma menyelipkan tangan dengan hati-hati ke bawah leher Mamori, dan tangan yang lain ke bawah kakinya. Dengan perlahan, Hiruma berhasil mengangkat Mamori beserta selimutnya. Dua hal yang disyukurinya saat ini, yaitu Mamori yang masih tetap pulas, dan tubuhnya yang begitu ringan.

Dengan hati-hati pula Hiruma membaringkan Mamori ke atas tempat tidur. Dia lalu membenarkan selimut Mamori. Setelah itu Hiruma mengganti bajunya sendiri mengingat dia masih memakai baju yang sama dari aktivitasnya seharian ini. Hiruma lalu mengambil selimutnya dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya di lantai.

.

.

Mamori terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya merasakan sinar matahari sudah masuk menembus jendela yang lupa ditutup gordennya semalam. Mamori bangun terduduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Saat menengok ke sebelah kanan, Mamori melihat Hiruma tertidur di lantai.

Mamori terdiam berpikir. Setelah itu dia menyadari kalau selamalam, seharusnya dirinyalah yang tidur di lantai. Bukan Hiruma. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa terbangun di atas tempat tidur. Mamori lalu menghela napasnya.

Tanpa suara, Mamori beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Namun usahanya gagal, karena dia melihat Hiruma yang bergerak dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Mamori memastikan.

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan hanya langsung berpindah ke atas tempat tidur. Dia kembali berkemul dengan selimut yang dipakai Mamori tadi.

Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan merapikan selimut Hiruma yang berantakan di lantai. Setelah tertata rapi, Mamori kembali menuju ke kamar mandi.

Lima menit Mamori habiskan di kamar mandi, setelah itu dia keluar dengan wajah yang segar dan melihat Hiruma yang masih tetap seperti posisinya tadi. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Mamori menghela napas tidak percaya.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyoroti lapangan stadion tempat latihan Timnas Amefuto Jepang. Beruntungnya sekarang sedang musim dingin, sehingga membuat mereka merasa hangat di tempat latihan. Begitu pun dengan Mamori yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton.

Mamori duduk sambil memperhatikan mereka berlatih. Jarang sekali bagi orang biasa untuk bisa melihat anggota Timnas berlatih seperti ini. Terlebih dia melihatnya di korea. Udara berhembus menusuk leher Mamori. Dia langsung merapatkan jaketnya. Di saat Mamori sedang menutupi rasa dinginnya, dia tidak sadar kalau ada orang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ehem."

Mamori menoleh mendengar suara dehaman dan melihat seorang duduk di sebelahnya. Melihat dari wajahnya, tentu Mamori bisa mengenali kalau wanita ini orang Jepang.

"Istri Youichi-san?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Jepang dan tepat seperti dugaan Mamori.

"Ya," jawab Mamori ragu. "Ada apa?"

Wanita itu memperhatikan Mamori dari atas sampai bawah. Dia lalu melihat ke wajah Mamori dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti seleranya," ucapnya.

Entah Mamori harus bereaksi apa. Yang jelas, dia merasa tersinggung dengan tatapan mata yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau sepertinya belum mengenal Youichi-san dengan baik. Karena kau tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataanku," jawabnya.

"Maaf," sahut Mamori sambil menahan kesabarannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau katakan dulu siapa dirimu."

"Edo Yukina," balasnya. "Aku kekasih Youichi."

Wajah Mamori tidak berubah. Masih menatap wanita itu lama. Mamori tentu menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Pasti akan ada satu sampai tiga orang wanita yang akan mendatanginya seperti ini. "Aku Anezaki Mamori. Istri Hiruma Youichi," balas Mamori menekankan.

Wanita itu mendengus tidak percaya. "Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana wanita sepertimu bisa menjadi istrinya? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau bisa memuaskannya."

"Aku rasa pertanyaanmu bisa kau tanyakan ke suamiku."

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak peduli kau istrinya atau apa. Yang jelas..," jedanya sesaat dan menatap tajam ke Mamori. "Dia milikku dan dia sangat membutuhkanku. Kau tahu? Dia tidak akan cukup denganmu. Jadi aku harap, kau tahu tempatmu dan jangan mengganggu."

Mamori balas tersenyum. "Bukannya itu seharusnya kata-kataku?"

"Mamori!" panggil seseorang dari bawah lapangan.

Mamori dan wanita itu sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara dan terlihat Hiruma berdiri disana.

Mamori lalu kembali menatap wanita itu dan tersenyum. "Lihat? Sekarang siapa yang dia pilih?" sahutnya.

Wanita itu terlihat kesal dan kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Permisi," lanjutnya kemudian bangun dan berjalan menghampiri Hiruma ke lapangan.

Mamori berjalan menuruni tangga. Mamori menghela napasnya. Bukan karena lega karena dia sudah terselamatkan, tapi karena dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa direndahkan seperti ini hanya karena terlibat dengan kehidupan bebas Hiruma. Namun ada hal yang membuat Mamori tersenyum sendiri. Mendengar Hiruma memanggil namanya seperti itu, entah mengapa membuat Mamori merasa senang.

Mamori melihat Hiruma menatap wanita itu dari kejauhan. Entahlah. Mamori tidak bisa membaca wajah seseorang dan apa yang dipikirkan Hiruma saat ini. Mamori tidak peduli.

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan kepadaku?" ujarnya saat dia sudah beberapa langkah lagi di depan Hiruma. "Rasanya aku mau-,"

Ucapan Mamori terhenti seketika saat Hiruma menarik tangannya. Mamori mendadak meletakkan tangannya di dada Hiruma sementara lengan Hiruma bersantai melingkari pinggangnya.

"Apa... yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Mamori setengah kaget sambil mendongak menatap Hiruma.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertingkah sebagai istri yang sangat menyayangi suaminya?" sahut Hiruma.

Mamori berdecak. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Mengelus pipimu seperti ini?" balasnya sambil memegang pipi Hiruma. "Lalu tersenyum, seperti ini?"

"Hm. Hampir seperti itu," balas Hiruma menyeringai.

"Bagaimana dia? Apa masih disana? Apa terlihat kesal?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Hiruma. Mendadak Hiruma tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Mamori cepat lalu menyeringai. "Aku rasa dengan begini dia akan cepat pergi."

Mamori menahan napasnya kaget. Dia terdiam menatap Hiruma sesaat.

"Kenapa, heh?" tanya Hiruma.

"Bukannya kau sudah biasa menciumku?" ledeknya.

"Hei Hiruma! Latihan kita belum selesai," teriak seseorang dari tengah lapangan. "Kau jangan bermesraan dengan istrimu terus!"

Hiruma menoleh ke lapangan lalu kembali ke Mamori lagi. "Masuklah kesana," tunjuknya ke lorong di belakang Mamori. "Ada ruang tunggu di dalam. Tunggu disana dan kunci pintunya."

Hiruma lalu melepaskan Mamori dan berlari ke lapangan meninggalkan Mamori yang terpaku dan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Hei ! Saya rasa saya tidak perlu berkata banyak disini. Tapi terima kasih untuk kalian yang setia menunggu. Saya harap kalian tidak kecewa dan tetap menunggu cerita saya :D

Salam: De


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

.

"Tunggu," sahut Mamori, sambil memandangi tempat tidur.

Hiruma menoleh, menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang duduk membuka sepatu.

"Karena kemarin aku sudah tidur di kasur. Maka hari ini giliranmu."

Hiruma kembali melepas sepatu seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Mamori. Dia lalu berdiri dan melepas jaketnya. "Aku mandi dulu."

Mamori bertolak pinggang kesal mendengar jawaban Hiruma. "Tunggu. Kau dengar aku kan?"

"Tidak ada yang tidur di lantai. Kau dan aku akan tidur di kasur," jawab Hiruma.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Kau hamil. Masih butuh jawaban lain, heh?"

"Tapi kan-," Perkataan Mamori terpotong saat Hiruma sudah masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Sepuluh menit Hiruma keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku mau keluar. Jadi jangan coba-coba tidur di lantai," sahutnya sebelum Mamori masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Hiruma dingin.

Mamori tidak membalas. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, Mamori merasa terusik dengan jawaban itu.

"Kunci saja pintunya," lanjut Hiruma.

"Ya," jawab Mamori sebelum menutup kamar mandi.

.

.

Hiruma berjalan di lobi hotel. Sudah hampir jam sembilan dan yang pasti tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang.

Udara dingin menusuk saat Hiruma sudah di luar dan langsung masuk ke taksi yang sudah di pesannya. Dia lalu memberikan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat kepada sang supir.

"Baik," jawab supir itu lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Hiruma tiba di tempat tujuan. Sebuah hotel yang sama mewahnya dengan hotel yang ditempatinya. Hiruma lalu berjalan melewati lobi menuju lift.

Setelah tiba di lantai sebelas, Hiruma lalu menuju kamar yang akan dia kunjungi. Kamar 1104. Hiruma mengetuk pintunya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan muncul seorang wanita yang sudah tidak asing lagi wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu," sahut wanita itu sambil tersenyum menggoda. Dia lalu menutup pintunya segera setelah Hiruma masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Matahari menyoroti gorden kamar hotel Mamori dan menyinari wajahnya. Perlahan dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Walau sudah tertidur, tapi wajahnya kusut dan tampak suntuk. Memang benar, dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam tadi.

Mamori melihat ke sekeliling yang tampak masih sama seperti kemarin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Hiruma sudah kembali.

Mamori menghela napasnya. Seharusnya Mamori baik-baik saja. Dia seharusnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma diluar. Tapi sekali lagi, ada rasa yang seolah menusuknya menghadapi kenyataan ini.

Kenapa Mamori harus merasa resah dengan semua ini. Mereka jelas tidak melakukan pernikahan sesungguhnya. Hiruma mau melakukan apapun, itu urusannya. Mamori tidak berhak tahu ataupun melarangnya. Mamori bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia hanya istri di atas kertas. Tapi walaupun begitu, Hiruma adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

Ya. Ini bayinya. Ada satu hal yang bisa mengikatnya. Perlahan air mata menetes dari ujung mata. Mamori yang tidak sadar akan itu segera langsung menyekanya.

"Kenapa aku ini?" lirihnya sedih walau berusaha tersenyum untuk dirinya.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka dan Mamori melihat Hiruma disana.

"Sudah bangun, heh?" tanya Hiruma sambil membuka jaketnya.

Mamori berusaha tenang dan menghindari pandangan Hiruma. Walau tahu dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, Mamori berusaha keras untuk tidak bertanya.

Hiruma duduk di samping Mamori sambil memperhatikannya. "Kau lapar?"

Mamori menggeleng.

"Keh kalau kau tidak lapar. Tapi aku lapar. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kau bangun dan ganti bajumu."

Mamori pun menurutinya dan berjalan kamar mandi. Beberapa saat setelah Mamori masuk, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Hiruma lalu mengintip dari lubang dan melihat salah satu anggota timnya. Dia kemudian membukanya.

"Kau meninggalkan ini Kapten," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan dompet Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu menerimanya.

"Kita mau sarapan di luar. Apa kau mau ikut?" ajaknya.

"Tidak. Aku akan keluar bersama istriku," jawab Hiruma.

Lineman itu tersenyum. "Sepertinya dia sudah tidak marah lagi ya. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Kapten," sahutnya kemudian berjalan menuju lift bersamaan dengan Hiruma yang menutup pintunya kembali.

"Ada siapa?"

Hiruma menoleh melihat Mamori yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segarnya.

"Anggota Timku."

Mamori mengangguk angguk mengerti. "Ada apa kesini?"

"Dia ingin mengajak makan," jawab Hiruma lagi kemudian berjalan melewati Mamori yang masih berdiri di depan kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja. Aku masih belum lapar."

Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menghadap ke Mamori. "Kau memang tidak lapar, tapi aku ingin memberi makan bayi itu."

Mamori menunduk melihat perutnya. "Dia juga masih belum lapar," jawabnya polos.

"Tahu dari mana, heh?"

"Aku yang mengandungnya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Hiruma memasang wajah kesalnya. "Jangan mendebatku. Sekarang cepat bersiap-siap," sahutnya langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Mamori hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Edo Yukina terbangun kesal dari tidurnya. Dia melempar bantal dan menendang selimutnya sambil berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya. Dia teringat kejadian semalam. Ketika dia merasakan kemenangan saat Hiruma mengajaknya bertemu. Ketika dia pikir dia akan menghabiskan malam bersama Hiruma. Dan saat itu pula Harga dirinya seakan terjatuh saat Hiruma datang untuk menolaknya. Menohok langsung di depan wajahnya.

Apa sebegitu berharganya wanita itu. Yukina bahkan tidak pernah mendengar namanya, apalagi melihat keberadaannya di samping Hiruma. Dimana wanita bernama Mamori itu selama ini. Hiruma tidak pernah membahasnya. Lelaki itu tidak bisa dimiliki. Dia lelaki yang tidak akan bisa terikat dengan pernikahan. Tapi kenyataannya, sekarang dia sudah menikah. Dan Yukina tahu pasti, bahwa Hiruma benar-benar mencintai wanita itu.

.

.

 _"Aku sudah menunggumu," sahut Yukina sambil tersenyum menggoda. Dia lalu menutup pintunya segera setelah Hiruma masuk ke dalam._

 _Hiruma lalu mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Dia lebih memilh sofa yang terlihat nyaman walaupun Yukina menuntunnya ke tempat tidur._

 _Yukina menoleh melihat Hiruma. Dia kemudian tersenyum lagi dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Hiruma. Dengan gaun malam hitam yang dikenakannya saat ini, Yukina menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan mendekat rapat ke Hiruma. "Kau mau minum sesuatu sebagai permulaan?" tawarnya._

 _"Kau tahu, heh, aku kesini bukan untuk main-main denganmu," sahut Hiruma sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yukina yang terus membelainya._

 _"Kalau kamu hanya ingin bicara, kenapa mengajak bertemu disini?" godanya dengan berbisik tepat di wajah Hiruma. "Tidak masalah kalau kamu ingin bicara. Kita bisa melakukan keduanya sekaligus."_

 _"Keh," balasnya. "Pertama jangan ganggu kehidupanku. Aku sudah menikah dan tidak ingin mendengar gosip-gosip murahan yang menyusahkanku."_

 _"Apa kamu yakin itu pernikahan sungguhan?" uji Yukina masih tetap menggoda Hiruma._

 _"Kedua. Lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi. Jangan berani mengancamku dan jangan menghasut istriku dengan itu. Dia tidak akan terpengaruh," lanjutnya, kemudian langaung bangun dari duduknya sambil membetulkan jaket hitamnya. "Kau sudah paham yang kukatakan barusan?"_

 _Yukina hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Hiruma._

 _"Aku pergi."_

 _"Tunggu," cegahnya sambil menggengam tangan Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa kamu serius Youichi?"_

 _"Kau pikir aku hanya bercanda, heh?"_

 _"Kamu tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Kamu tidak boleh meninggalkanku begitu saja. Apa yang tidak aku miliki dibandingkan wanita itu? Aku juga mencintaimu."_

 _"Sayangnya aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya mencintai wanita lain," sahutnya._

 _Yukina tertegun mendengar jawaban Hiruma yang diluar dugaannya. "Apa kamu... mencintainya, Youichi?"_

 _Beberapa saat Hiruma terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Ya. Sangat," jawabnya, lalu melepaskan tangan Yukina dan pergi meninggalkannya di dalam keheningan._

 _._

 _._

Menemani Hiruma latihan hari ini, menjadi pilihan terakhir bagi Mamori di saat dia punya kesempatan untuk mengunjungi Korea. Mengingat bagaimana kemarin dia hanya menunggu kedinginan di bangku penonton, ditambah ada seseorang yang mengganggu ketentraman hatinya. Karena itu, sekarang Mamori memilih untuk jalan-jalan mengunjungi objek wisata di sekitar hotel. Tentunya tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani oleh supir yang waktu itu menjemput mereka di bandara.

Setelah akhirnya dia menemukan oleh-oleh untuk teman-temannya di Fukuoka, matanya bertemu dengan toko kue di seberang jalan. "Kita kesana dulu, Yoshihada-san," sahutnya girang menunjuk toko yang beruntungnya tidak bertuliskan huruf Korea. Jadi Mamori bisa mengerti toko apa itu.

"Tunggu disini saja sebentar," ujarnya lagi kepada Yoshihada. Mamori lalu masuk ke dalam toko.

Jika seseorang yang gemar membaca, perpustakaan dan toko buku adalah surganya. Tapi bagi Mamori yang sangat menggilai kue sus, maka toko yang penuh dengan kue sus dengan beraneka rasa inilah surganya. Mata Mamori tidak lepas dari kue-kue yang terpampang di etalase dengan sangat cantik.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sahut penjaga toko dalam bahasa Korea.

Mamori yang tersadar, langsung tersenyum. Dia lalu berkata dalam bahasa Inggris menunjuk beberapa kue yang dipilihnya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Mamori tersenyum. Dia lalu keluar toko dengan membawa dua kotak berisi kue sus. "Untukmu Yoshihada-san. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Hiruma-san. Tapi terima kasih," balasnya. Mereka lalu kembali berjalan menuju tempat parkiran mobil.

Lima belas menit Mamori sampai ke hotelnya. Dia berjalan di lobi dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan kantung belanjaan. Dua kantung di tangan kanan, satu kantung ditambah kotak kue sus di tangan kiri. Mamori menolak dibawakan oleh Yoshihada karena dia sudah banyak merepotkannya dari tadi. Mulai dari mengantarkannya dengan mobil, sampai ikut berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan. Jadi sekarang, Mamori akan membawa barang belanjaan dia sendiri.

Di kala suasana hatinya yang sedang senang, tiba-tiba Mamori harus berhadapan dengan wajah yang paling tidak ingin dia temui. Yaitu wanita bernama Edo Yukina, yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Hiruma. Walau dalam hati Mamori tampak jengkel, namun di wajahnya, Mamori memperlihatkan senyum yang paling tegar.

"Wah... kebetulan yang tidak terduga kita bisa bertemu disini," ujar Yukina.

Mamori hanya balas tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala. Dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berjalan melewati Yukina.

"Jam berapa Youichi kembali ke hotel semalam?" sahut Yukina, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh melihat punggung Mamori.

Mamori pun perlahan berhenti. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Yang dia tahu, ternyata semalam Hiruma memang benar bersama wanita ini.

"Oh. Jangan-jangan kamu tidak tahu kalau dia semalam bersamaku di kamar hotel?" sambungnya lagi, merasa puas.

Mamori benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia tidak menoleh dan tidak bersuara. Pikirannya sibuk mencerna mendengar perkataan itu. Seolah sampai ke dalam jantungnya, dan menyayat langsung menyakitinya. Entah karena apa, mendengar itu membuat Mamori terluka.

"Tolong bilang padanya," lanjut Yukina. "Aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Jadi sampai jumpa lagi disana."

Mamori menarik napas menenangkan perasaannya. "Sudah itu saja yang mau kau katakan?" Akhirnya Mamori membuka suara. "Kalau begitu aku permisi." Tanpa menoleh, Mamori meneruskan langkahnya menuju lift. Dia sudah tidak kuat. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Dia sudah tidak mau dengar tentang wanita itu, tentang Hiruma, dan tentang hubungan mereka.

.

.

Rasanya tidak karuan. Rasa pusing, mual, serta pikiran dan hatinya yang kacau balau sudah tidak bisa Mamori kendalikan. Sekarang dia hanya berbaring setelah pulang tadi. Setelah dia bertemu wanita itu dan mendengarkan sesuatu yang tidak enak dari mulutnya.

Mamori tidak tahu kenapa dia harus merasa menderita seperti ini. Bukankah dia sudah tahu lelaki macam apa yang sudah dinikahinya itu? Tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya sangat menyakitkan setelah mengetahui semuanya. Dia Hiruma Youichi. Seharusnya Mamori tahu hubungan apa yang mereka miliki sekarang. Seharusnya dia bisa menerimanya. Seharusnya dia tidak melibatkan perasaannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ini dadanya terasa sesak dan tangisannya tidak mau berhenti.

Mamori benci dirinya yang seperti ini. Dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya dan dirinya yang tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Dia tidak mau seperti ini. Dia sedang mengandung. Semua ini hanya akan menganggu kesehatan bayinya.

Suara pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup kembali, diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki. "Kau sudah pulang, heh?"ujar Hiruma yang melihat Mamori berbaring sambil memunggunginya. "Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali kenapa tidak kau jawab."

Mamori masih membisu dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terisak sambil memejamkan mata.

Hiruma meletakkan tas tentengannya dan melepaskan jaket kemudian menyampirkannya ke kursi. Dia masih tetap memperhatikan Mamori. "Kau tidur?" tanyanya lagi.

Mamori masih tidak menjawabnya.

Namun insting Hiruma tidak dapat dibohongi. Dia merasa ada sesuatu terjadi dengan Mamori. Dia lalu mengitari tempat tidur dan sekarang dia bisa melihat sepenuhnya wajah Mamori. Terlihat wajah yang merah, dan bekas air mata disana. Hiruma kemudian duduk sambil mengguncang perlahan pundak Mamori. "Apa yang terjadi, heh? Apa kau terluka? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?"

Mamori balas menggelengkan kepala.

"Bangunlah. Bicara padaku," sahutnya, terdengar kesal dan khawatir dari suaranya.

Masih dengan isakannya, Mamori perlahan membuka mata. Dia melihat Hiruma. Seketika tangisan Mamori langsung meledak lagi saat melihat Hiruma, melihat raut wajahnya yang menampakkan kekhwatiran.

"Sialan Mamori! Bicaralah padaku. Jangan menangis seperti ini!"

Mamori pun bangun dan langsung memeluk Hiruma. Dia memeluknya erat seolah takut Hiruma akan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mendapati Mamori yang memeluknya seperti ini, membuat Hiruma kaget dan membeku seketika. Tangannya ragu untuk menyentuh Mamori. Namun akhirnya, tanpa kata-kata Hiruma kemudian membalas pelukan Mamori. Dia memeluknya sama erat sambil berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Hiruma membelai dengan halus rambut Mamori. Mendapati perasaan nyaman dengan memeluknya seperti ini, Hiruma lalu menghela napas pasrah karena tidak tahu alasan kenapa Mamori menangis.

Sementara itu, Mamori masih terisak tiada henti. Awalnya Mamori tidak tahu, kenapa dia bisa sampai memeluk Hiruma. Tapi karena melihat wajah itu, karena tahu Hiruma sudah berada di sisinya lagi, Mamori langsung memeluknya. Dan seketika itu dia baru menyadarinya. Alasan kenapa dia menangis seperti ini. Alasan kenapa dia tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya ini. Karena saat ini, Mamori menyadari, kalau dia mencintai Hiruma. Dia ingin memilikinya dan tidak ingin membaginya dengan wanita lain.

Dan sekarang entah Mamori harus berbuat apa agar bisa memilikinya. Agar Hiruma juga balas mencintainya.

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Aku tidak berniat untuk mengaduk-aduk perasaan kalian. Sungguh

XD

Please Review and Support-nya guys~ !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

.

Mamori mengatur napasnya perlahan. Dia mulai mengendurkan pelukannya dari Hiruma. Tangannya masih menggantung di lehernya sementara dia mengangkat kepalanya yang menyandar ke Hiruma. Dia bisa merasakan napas hangat Hiruma di telinganya. Dia memberanikan diri memandang wajah Hiruma yang hanya beberapa senti darinya.

Hiruma memandangi wajah Mamori, berusaha membaca matanya. Tidak ada kecanggungan yang dia rasakan. Walau mereka sedekat ini, walau sekarang tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Mamori, tapi Hiruma merasa semuanya terasa tepat. Dia ingin terus bisa memeluk Mamori dan memandangi wajahnya seperti ini.

Sedetik kemudian penjagaan Hiruma runtuh ketika Mamori perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya dan seketika itu bibir mereka saling bertautan. Dia melihat Mamori yang sudah memejamkan mata. Sedangkan Hiruma sendiri merasa kaget dan bingung dengan tindakan Mamori. Namun dengan perlahan dan ragu, Hiruma menyambut Mamori dan mulai membalas ciumannya.

Dengan tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka, Hiruma perlahan membawa Mamori berbaring dan sekarang Mamori berada tepat di bawahnya. Hiruma menciumnya lembut, tidak terburu-buru, serta menikmati dan merasakan setiap sentuhannya. Seolah Mamori adalah miliknya, hanya untuknya. Hiruma membuka matanya saat Mamori melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan sekarang, dia melihat Mamori tersenyum kepadanya.

Mamori tersenyum memandangi Hiruma. "Aku tidak tahu kamu bisa mencium wanita dengan selembut ini Hiruma."

Hiruma balas dengan tatapan serius yang tak terbaca. Dia tidak pernah mencium wanita seperti ini. Karena hanya dengan Mamorilah Hiruma menciumnya dengan segenap perasaan. "Aku bisa melakukannya kapanpun kau mau," sahutnya. Dia kemudian kembali merapatkan bibir mereka. Perlahan dan pasti, Hiruma kembali menikmatinya. Tidak ada ganjalan. Mamori pun kembali menciumnya dengan lengan yang masih melingkar di leher Hiruma.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan Mamori mendarat di kedua pipi Hiruma dan membuatnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hiruma kembali menatap wajah Mamori.

Mamori berusaha mengatur napas dan debaran jantungnya. Dia memandangi Hiruma, memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Berjanjilah padaku."

Hiruma tidak membalas dan hanya menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Mamori.

"Jangan bersama perempuan lain lagi. Kalau kamu ingin melakukannya, lakukanlah denganku."

Rasa panas tiba-tiba menjalar ke kepala Hiruma. Hiruma mendengarnya dan tentu paham apa yang dikatakan Mamori. "Kau sadar apa yang barusan kau katakan, heh?"

Mamori hanya balas mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya denganmu," sambungnya. "Kau sedang hamil."

Mata Mamori mulai tergenang kembali. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk membalas Hiruma. Karena Mamori sedang hamil, sudah pasti Hiruma akan mencari perempuan lain yang bisa memuaskannya.

Melihat raut wajah Mamori yang mulai berubah, Hiruma melingkarkan lengannya ke belakang leher Mamori. Dia lalu berbaring dengan membawa Mamori di dalam pelukannya. Hiruma memang pandai membaca pergerakan lawan di lapangan, tapi untuk urusan wanita, Hiruma sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Mamori terlihat akan kembali menangis lagi. Apa ada yang salah dengan jawabannya. Hiruma hanya menjawab sesuai dengan keadaan sebenarnya. Tapi kenapa Mamori bersikap seperti ini. Hiruma sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Hiruma menghela napasnya pasrah. Dia tidak akan bertanya lagi dan tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi. Entah karena Mamori sedang hamil atau karena suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk, dia jadi mudah menangis seperti ini.

"Kau pasti belum makan," sahut Hiruma mengalihkan sambil mengusap kepala Mamori di dadanya.

Mamori menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan _creampuff._ "

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu. Gerah rasanya," sahutnya. Hiruma lalu memindahkan kepala Mamori untuk berbaring di bantal. "Aku akan keluar sebentar nanti. Kau tidur duluan saja."

.

.

 _Touchdown_ terakhir berhasil di lakukan _catcher_ Tim Jepang di menit-menit terakhir dan mengantarkan kemenangan dengan skor 34 -27. Penonton bertepuk tangan dan para pemain saling berjabat mengucapkan selamat.

Mamori bangun dari duduknya di kasur mengambil segelas air yang sudah kosong di gelas. Masih tetap melihat ke layar televisi, Mamori melihat seorang reporter Korea berbicara, kemudian kamera bergeser dan menampakan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kapten yang membawa kemenangan pada Tim. Mamori melihat Hiruma disana dengan wajah bahagianya. Dengan helm masih di rangkul di pinggangnya, Hiruma mendengarkan reporter yang bertanya dalam bahaaa Korea padanya. Tentunya ada seorang penerjemah disana. Hiruma memang banyak menguasai bahasa asing, tapi tidak temasuk bahasa korea.

 _"Tentu saja kami menang. Tim kami lebih kuat dan kompak,"_ jawab Hiruma bangga.

Mamori tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Jawabannya sangat Hiruma sekali, pikirnya. Begitu percaya diri ditambah dengan kesombongannya yang tiada tanding. Tapi karena hal itulah, yang bisa membuat Hiruma menjadi sekarang ini. Karena keyakinan tinggi yang dia miliki terhadap timnya, mereka bisa menang.

 _"Ya. Mereka memang tim yang kuat. Terutama pemain baru mereka itu. Si nomor 4,"_ jawab Hiruma saat reporter bertanya lagi.

Mamori membawa gelas dan kembali duduk di kasur. Dia kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Acara sudah berganti ke pembawa acara dan komentator yang sedang mengobrol dan membahas pertandingan. Mamori masih menonton dengan seksama meskipun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasanya. Setelah beberapa menit Mamori merasa bosan, dia lalu mematikan televisinya. Dia bangun kemudian mulai membereskan pakaiannya karena besok pagi mereka sudah akan kembali ke Jepang. Begitulah pesan Hiruma sebelum dia meninggalkan hotel tadi pagi.

Mamori menolak untuk ikut. Karena selain malas, dia merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin karena bawaan dari hamilnya ini, dia jadi mudah merasa lelah. Dan lagi, sejak kejadian memalukan semalam itu, saat Mamori menumpahkan seluruh air matanya, dia tidak mau berlama-lama berada di dekat Hiruma. Perasaannya jadi tidak karuan dan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya.

Beruntung semalam Hiruma tidak tidur bersamanya. Mamori tidak tahu dimana dia semalaman, yang pasti entah mengapa Mamori yakin Hiruma tidak pergi ke tempat wanita itu. Entah karena dia percaya Hiruma akan memegang janjinya atau perlakuan lembut kepadanya semalam. Membayangkan perlakuan Hiruma padanya kemarin saja sudah membuat seluruh tubuh Mamori terasa panas, apalagi terus berada bersama Hiruma. Tapi Mamori bersyukur dia tidak mengatakan perasaannya. Dia memang terlalu terbawa suasana semalam sehingga tidak bisa mengendalikan ucapannya, tapi untungnya dia tidak mengatakan semuanya.

Apa jadinya kalau sampai dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Itu akan mengacaukan semuanya. Dia hanya akan membuat Hiruma mundur dari rencana pernikahan kontrak ini kalau sampai dia tahu perasaan Mamori yang sesungguhnya. Mamori sangat mengenal Hiruma dan bagaimana sifatnya. Karena tidak ada perasaan apapun itulah Hiruma berniat menikahinya. Begitu pun dengan Mamori. Karena Mamori tahu, Hiruma tak bisa terikat. Hiruma setuju menikahinya karena pernikahan ini tidak mengikat. Begitulah Hiruma.

Memang seperti itulah yang terbaik. Karena bagaimana pun mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama. Hiruma tidak mungkin membalas perasaannya. Jadi sampai semuanya selesai pun, Mamori akan tetap diam. Walau rasanya penyakitkan, dia tidak akan mengejar cinta Hiruma. Dia akan tetap pada rencana semula. Menikah kontrak, dan bercerai pada saat waktunya tiba.

.

.

Mereka sudah menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Jepang. Mamori tidak berencana kembali ke Okinawa karena mereka tiba di bandara Haneda. Jadi dia lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya di Tokyo daripada harus naik pesawat lagi ke Okinawa. Lagipula untuk apa dia lama-lama berlibur di Okinawa, mereka bahkan tidak sedang berbulan madu sungguhan.

Walaupun masih ada beberapa barang-barangnya di disana, Mamori cukup meminta tolong kepada kepada Karin atau Musashi mengirimnya. Mamori hendak memberhentikan taksi saat Hiruma menarik tangannya dan mengambil alih kopernya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" kaget Mamori dengan suara pelannya karena banyak orang di bandara.

"Kau ikut denganku bodoh," sahut Hiruma. Dia lalu menerima kunci saat sedan hitam berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Hiruma lalu memasukkan koper Mamori ke kursi belakang. Setelah itu dia membukakan pintu depan untuk Mamori. "Masuklah."

Mamori masih menatap kesal ke Hiruma.

"Aku bilang masuk."

Sambil menggerutu, akhirnya Mamori masuk ke dalam. Hiruma lalu menutup pintunya dan berjalan mengitari mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kita tidak perlu terus bersama-sama kan. Asal tidak ada orang yang melihat, kita bisa menjalani hidup masing-masing," protes Mamori.

"Kau pikir kita sedang pura-pura pacaran, bodoh? Semua orang mengenalku di Tokyo. Apa jadinya kalau mereka melihatku pulang sendiri sementara istriku pulang naik taksi?" balas Hiruma. "Pakai dulu sabukmu," lanjutnya sambil memakai sabuknya sendiri dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Tapi aku mau ke rumahku sekarang," ujarnya sambil memakai sabuk.

"Tidak masalah dimana pun. Asal kau tetap bersamaku."

Wajah Mamori hampir saja memerah mendengar perkataan itu sehingga dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

Hiruma lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tunggu," sahut Mamori. "Kalau kita harus terus bersama, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku? Aku di Fukuoka sekarang!"

"Kau bisa berhenti bekerja," balas Hiruma santai.

Mamori hanya bisa memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Lalu aku harus apa untuk menghidupiku saat kita pisah nanti? Kau pikir cari kerja itu mudah?" balas Mamori.

Hiruma tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap serius ke jalanan.

"Intinya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Terserah orang akan berpikir apa. Aku akan tetap di Fukuoka," sambungnya. "Lagipula kau juga akan tinggal di asrama atlet. Jadi tidak bisa juga aku terus bersamamu."

"Keh. Terserah apa maumu."

.

.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar orangtuaku."

Hiruma manatap pintu kamar yang ditunjuk Mamori. "Aku tidur di sofa saja," sahutnya lalu menaruh ranselnya di sofa.

Mamori menatap Hiruma lalu tersenyum meledek. "Kenapa? Kau takut?" ledeknya.

Hirum membalas dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku menghormati orangtuamu, bodoh. Mereka tahu aku menghamilimu. Kau pikir aku pantas tidur di kamar mereka?"

Mamori tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar jawaban Hiruma. Tidak pernah menyangka seorang Hiruma Youichi bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu. "Kalau begitu kau tidur di kamarku. Aku yang akan tidur disini."

"Keh."

Mamori balas tersenyum. Dia lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat itu telepon di tas Mamori berdering. Mamori merogoh ke tasnya sebelum membuka pintu kamar.

"Halo, Suzuna," sapanya saat Hiruma masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti dengan Mamori.

 _"Syukurlah tersambung,"_ sahut Suzuna di seberang telepon. _"Berarti kamu sudah di Jepang Mamo-Nee?"_

"Ya. Aku sudah di Tokyo," lanjutnya sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menaruh tas tangannya di meja belajar. Dia lalu melihat Hiruma membuka jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ke kursi meja belajar.

 _"Kapan kamu kembali ke Fukuoka?"_

"Entahlah. Cutiku masih ada seminggu lagi," jawab Mamori sambil melihat Hiruma keluar kamar dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

 _"Berarti kamu akan menginap di rumah?"_

"Ya," jawab Mamori.

"Apa tidak ada kamar mandi di lantai dua, heh?" sela Hiruma.

Mamori menurunkan ponselnya. "Cuma ada satu di bawah."

"Ck. Merepotkan sekali," gerutu Hiruma, dia lalu keluar kamar.

"Dasar dia itu," sebalnya. Lalu kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo, Suzuna," sambungnya lagi.

 _"Iti tadi suara You-Nii kan?"_ tanya Suzuna.

"Hm. Dia bilang aku harus terus bersamanya. Jadi dia ikut denganku pulang ke rumah."

 _"Tunggu. Kenapa jadi terdengar romantis seperti itu Mamo-Nee? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat di Korea?"_

Mamori menghela napasnya. "Bukan seperti itu. Dia bilang begitu untuk menjaga reputasinya karena kita sudah menikah. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk berhenti kerja."

 _"Lalu?"_

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau," jawabnya.

 _"Oke. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"_

"Yah... jalani saja seperti biasa. Aku di Fukuoka nanti dan dia tetap di Tokyo. Yang beda hanya sekarang kami suami istri."

 _"Hmm.. aku mengerti. Berarti kalian akan seperti suami istri jarak jauh?"_

Mamori tertawa. "Tepat."

 _"Aku tutup dulu Mamo-Nee. Ada pelanggan datang,"_ sahut Suzuna, yang sekarang mempunyai Toko Roti di Osaka. _"Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir."_

"Ya. Sampai nanti."

Mamori lalu membuka kopernya dan mulai merapikan pakaian-pakaiannya. Mulai dari memindahkan pakaian yang masih bersih ke lemari dan mengumpulkan pakaian kotor. Mamori lalu beralih ke ransel Hiruma dan membukanya. Mamori menghela napas. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang dilihatnya. Di dalam hanya ada gulungan baju-baju, yang Mamori duga adalah baju kotor semua, sepasang sepatu, dan kantung plastik hitam yang entah berisikan apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?" tanya Hiruma saat dia masuk ke kamar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sejorok ini," jawab Mamori, masih tetap memandangi isi tas sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Biar saja. Masih ada yang bersih."

Mamori menoleh dan memandang tidak percaya ke Hiruma. "Jadi maksudmu pakaian bersih dan kotor kamu jadikan satu di dalam sini?"

"Memang masalah, heh?"

"Tentu saja masalah. Cuci saja semua."

"Tung-"

Tanpa aba-aba, Mamori langsung menumpahkan pakaian kotor ke dalam kantung plastik yang berisi pakaian kotor miliknya.

"Terus aku harus pakai apa bodoh?" protes Hiruma.

"Pakai baju Ayahku di bawah," jawab Mamori. Dia lalu mengangkat dan membawanya untuk dimasukkan ke mesin cuci.

"Yang benar saja," balas Hiruma. Dia lalu mengambil alih kantung plastiknya dan membawanya.

Mamori mengikuti Hiruma yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke bawah. Dia lalu masuk ke kamar orangtuanya saat Hiruma memasukkan pakaian kotor ke keranjang di dalam kamar mandi.

Setelah itu Hiruma duduk di ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisinya. Beberapa menit kemudian Mamori muncul dan duduk di sebelah Hiruma sambil menaruh sweater dan celana panjang di pangkuannya.

"Pakailah."

Hiruma melihat sweater abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam di pangkuannya. "Kau pikir muat?"

"Muat. Itu sweater Ayahku yang kebesaran. Pakai saja," jawab Mamori.

Hiruma lalu membuka baju dan melemparnya ke pangkuan Mamori.

Mamori menoleh. "Kenapa ganti disini!?" protesnya panik melihat Hiruma yang sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Kau berisik sekali dari tadi," balasnya sambil memakai sweater.

"Jangan berani-beraninya ganti celana disini," ancam Mamori.

Hiruma menoleh sambil menyeringai. "Aku jadi semakin ingin mencobanya."

Mamori melotot mendengar jawaban Hiruma. "Ganti di dalam sana!" perintahnya sambil mendorong Hiruma dan memaksanya bangun sampai dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Setelah itu Mamori menutup pintunya. Dia lalu mengelus dada dan menghela napas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hiruma keluar. Dia lalu memberikan celana panjangnya ke Mamori dan kembali duduk di sofa.

Mamori lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Setelah itu dia kembali ke ruang tengah. "Mau makan sesuatu?" tanyanya. "Tapi aku cuma punya mie ramen."

Hiruma terdiam sesaat dan berpikir. "Pesan Delivery saja."

Mamori balas tersenyum. "Oke."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Apa ada yang membaca tepat beberapa menit setelah saya update? Kalau ada, berarti kamu sedang hoki XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hiruma," panggil Mamori dari bawah tangga. "Hiruma!" panggilnya lagi dengan suara yang dikencangkan.

Mamori melihat ke jam tangannya. Sudah jam setengah sembilan pagi, namun sejak Mamori bangun jam delapan tadi, dia tidak melihat atau mendengar tanda-tanda Hiruma sudah bangun. Mamori lalu berdecak dan dengan berat hati naik ke atas menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat kamar yang masih gelap, bahkan gorden juga masih tertutup rapat.

"Bangun Hiruma. Sudah pagi," ujarnya sambil berjalan membuka gorden. Sinar matahari langsung memenuhi ruangan, namun tidak ada pergerakan dari Hiruma yang tidur dengan selimutnya. Mamori lalu berjalan ke pinggir tempat tidur. "Hei, bangun," sahutnya lagi sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Hiruma. "Aku mau bertemu temanku dulu. Nanti kau kunci pintunya kembali, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hiruma, Mamori berbalik berjalan keluar namun seketika terhenti saat ada tangan yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

Mamori menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma menggenggam tangannya. Dia melihat ke Hiruma yang perlahan bangun dan selimut turun dari tubuhnya. Seketika Mamori langsung menyadarkan pandangannya dari Hiruma yang bertelanjang dada.

"A-apa kau tidak kedinginan tidur seperti itu?" ucapnya tanpa sadar dan langsung menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

"Kau mau kemana, heh?" tanya Hiruma tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Mamori.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang, aku mau bertemu teman dulu," jawab Mamori, masih tidak fokus dengan pemandangan di depannya itu. Mamori dengan canggung mundur, saat Hiruma bangun dan mengambil jaket yang tersampir di kursi.

"Aku ikut."

"A-apa?" tanya Mamori tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku cuci muka dulu," lanjut Hiruma, sambil mengacak-acak rambut berantakannya dan keluar kamar.

"Tunggu, Hiruma." Mamori mengikuti Hiruma yang sudah turun tangga. "Untuk apa aku ikut?" tanya Mamori lagi masih tetap mengikuti Hiruma. "Maksudku, apa kau tidak ada latihan?"

Hiruma mengambil sikat gigi dan mulai menyikat giginya. Dia melihat Mamori yang berdiri di sebelahnya dari balik cermin.

Sementara Mamori yang masih menunggu jawaban Hiruma, mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Kau tidak usah ikut ya, Hiruma?" pintanya. "Kau kan bisa pergi kemana saja, tidak usah ikut aku."

Hiruma yang telah selesai berkumur, langsung menghadap Mamori sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin sekali aku ikut, heh?" balas Hiruma. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya ke kafe di dekat stasiun," balas Mamori.

"Terus memangnya kau mau bertemu siapa, heh? Laki-laki?"

Mamori mendadak menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Aku mau bertemu Ako dan Sara."

"Keh. Aku ikut," jawabnya singkat lalu mulai membasuh mukanya.

"Aku tidak enak kalau kau ikut," balas Mamori. "Mereka pasti akan segan untuk mengobrol."

"Apa masalahnya, heh?" sahut Hiruma sambil menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk. "Anggap saja aku tidak ada." Dia lalu keluar dan mengambil kunci mobil di atas meja.

"Bagaimana bisa menganggap kamu tidak ada? Bayanganmu saja sudah membuat mereka takut."

"Kau ini berisik sekali," keluh Hiruma sambil membuka pintu depan. "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

"Tunggu Hiruma," gegasnya sambil buru-buru mengunci pintu depan dan pagar rumah. Dia melihat Hiruma sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Apa tidak bisa sekali ini kamu mendengarkanku, hem?" gumam Mamori saat sudah masuk ke dalam dan memasang sabuk pengamannya. Dan seperti biasa, Hiruma tetap tidak mempedulikannya.

Ako dan Sara duduk sambil menatap canggung ke Mamori dan ke seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bagaimana pun, walau mereka sudah mengenal Hiruma sejak SMA dan kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia sudah menjadi suami dari sahabatnya, masih membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka bahkan belum pernah duduk satu meja sebelumnya.

"Tidak usah mempedulikannya," sahut Mamori menjawab keluhan yang tak terkatakan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia lalu menoleh kesal ke Hiruma yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah. "Apa tidak bisa kau pergi ke tempat lain dan jemput aku lagi nanti? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," kesalnya.

Hiruma melirik ke Mamori lalu melihat ke jam tangannya. "Keh," sahutnya. "Telepon aku kalau sudah selesai."

"Tunggu," timpal Mamori sambil menahan ujung baju Hiruma.

"Apa lagi? Tadi kau yang minta aku pergi, heh?" balasnya sambil melihat Mamori yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dan menunjukkannya ke Hiruma.

 _Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu_

"Ck. Yang benar saja," kesal Hiruma lalu merebut ponsel dari tangan Mamori dan mengetik nomor teleponnya. Dia lalu mengembalikannya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Ah, tunggu," cegah Mamori lagi.

"Apa lagi, heh?" keluhnya.

"Bukannya kamu belum sarapan?"

"Biar saja," Setelah itu Hiruma keluar meninggalkan Mamori menuju ke tempat parkiran mobilnya. Entah sekarang dia harus kemana. Karena dia masih ada cuti seminggu lebih, jadi sia-sia masa cutinya kalau dia harus ke tempat latihan. Tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa dia tuju, rekan anggota klub-nya juga sudah pasti ada disana semua.

Tiba-tiba muncul sekelebat pikiran di kepalanya. Dia lalu melihat ke jam tangannya. Masih jam sepuluh, masih terlalu pagi untuk mengunjungi tempat itu karena masih jam sekolah. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengunjungi SMA Daemon, bahkan hampir terlupakan untuk ke tempat itu. Yang dia tahu, pelatih gilanya itu, masih melatih disana. Tapi seandainya Hiruma kesana, pasti akan terjadi kehebohan besar. Karena itulah Hiruma selalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkunjung kesana.

Akhirnya Hiruma memutuskan untuk ke asrama atletnya untuk memgambil beberapa potong pakaian.

Setibanya di kamar asrama, Hiruma langsung mandi untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dan berganti dengan pakaian bersih. Kamarnya cukup rapih karena dia tidak punya waktu untuk membuatnya berantakan. Hiruma hanya menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya ini dari jam malam sampai jam tujuh pagi. Itu pun kalau dia tidak keluar bersama rekan atau wanita-wanitanya.

Dia hanya libur pada hari Senin setelah pertandingan liga Jepang di setiap akhir pekannya. Dan pada hari Senin itu, Hiruma menghabiskan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, yaitu tidur dan bersantai. Untungnya dia memiliki kamar untuk dirinya sendiri sesuai dan cukup luas dibanding dengan kamar anggota lainnya. Karena itulah dia meletakkan _treadmill_ miliknya untuk berolahraga sendiri.

Setelah mandi, Hiruma menuang kopi yang sudah dibuatnya tadi ke dalam cangkir dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Dengan mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana panjang putih, Hiruma merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menyalakan televisi. Tentu saja tidak ada acara yang menarik di matanya. Karena menonton televisi bukanlah hobi Hiruma. Dia biasanya menyalakan televisi hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan dan keheningan di kamarnya. Jadi Hiruma pun membiarkan televisinya menyala sementara dia membuka laptop dan memulai pekerjaannya menganalisis data pertandingan.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu sementara Hiruma tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia lalu melihat jam di laptopnya yang menunjukan pukul dua siang. Dia heran, kenapa Mamori tidak menghubunginya, padahal sudah jam segini. Apa dia terlalu asik dengan temannya. Entahlah.

Hiruma lalu meraih ponselnya di meja. Sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ternyata entah dari kapan ponselnya kehabisan daya dan mati total. Pantas saja tidak ada kabar dari Mamori. Hiruma mencoba menyalakan sembari menghubungkannya ke stop kontak. Tidak menunggu lama untuk bisa menyala, beberapa saat kemudian masuk beberapa pesan dari Mamori.

Pesan pertama :

 _Jemput aku_

Hiruma lalu membaca pesan kedua :

 _Kenapa lama sekali? Tidak usah menjemputku di cafe. Aku akan pulang naik bis_

Setelah membaca kedua pesan itu, beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Hiruma berdering dan muncul nama Mamori disana.

"Ya?", sapa Hiruma.

 _"Oh syukurlah. Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif. Kupikir terjadi apa-apa,"_ sahut Mamori, terdengar khawatir dari nada suaranya yang mampu membuat Hiruma tersenyum senang.

"Aku lupa men- _charge_ ponselku semalam," jaeabnya.

 _"Kamu di mana?"_ tanya Mamori.

"Aku di asrama."

Mamori hening beberapa saat, _"mmm... berarti kau akan tidur di sana malam ini?"_ tanyanya lagi.

Hiruma berpikir sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. "Kenapa aku harus tidur di sini, heh? Apa kata anggota klub kalau mereka tahu?"

 _"Baguslah. Karena aku sudah berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti,"_ ujarnya. _"Kapan kamu akan kemari?"_

"Kupikir aku akan menunggu ponselku terisi sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

 _"Baiklah...,"_ sahut Mamori. _"Sampai nanti."_

"Hm." Hiruma lalu meletakkan ponselnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Hari-hari Hiruma berjalan dengan membingungkan. Selama dia cuti, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan berat. Jadi walaupun dia sedang cuti, Hiruma tetap ke gym atau lari pagi di asrama atlet. Anehnya walaupun dia menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya di asrama atlet, namun saat malam hari, Hiruma tetap kembali ke rumah Mamori. Entahlah, Hiruma hanya tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia takut istrinya itu mengalami kerisauan hati yang akan membuatnya menangis seperti waktu itu. Jadi sebisa mungkin, Hiruma selalu kembali saat jam makan malam.

Waktu cuti Mamori hanya tinggal dua hari lagi. Setelah itu dia akan menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa sebagai editor majalah di Fukuoka. Karena itu sekarang ini, Mamori sedang bersiap-siap merapikan pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Memangnya kau sudah mau kembali ke Fukuoka besok, heh?" tanya Hiruma yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melihat Mamori membereskan kopernya di kamar.

"Ya," jawabnya. "Aku ada janji dengan dokter kandungan di sana. Dan lagi banyak yang harus kubereskan di apartemenku. Sudah kutinggal hampir sebulan."

"Keh. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Bukannya lebih baik kamu kembali latihan? Kudengar pekan kemarin kalian kalah?"

"Ck. Mereka saja yang tidak becus bermain," balasnya. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengantarmu, heh?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Kamu cuma buang-buang uang saja. Karena kalau denganmu kita pasti akan pergi dengan pesawat ya kan? Jangan terlalu boros Hiruma."

"Yah... terserah kau saja."

Mamori pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Keesokan paginya Mamori telah berangkat dengan kereta. Hiruma hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya saat lagi-lagi Mamori menolaknya untuk mengantarkannya ke stasiun. Hiruma tidak mengerti, dia pikir belakangan ini mereka sudah semakin dekat, tapi kenapa Mamori terlihat seperti menjaga jarak dengannya. Bukan pada saat seperti ini saja, Hiruma bahkan juga menyadari bahwa Mamori tidak mau duduk berdekatan di sebelahnya. Memikirkan hal kecil seperti itu saja sudah membuat Hiruma kesal.

Hiruma akhirnya kembali ke rutinitasnya seperti biasa bersama rekan anggotanya di asrama atlet. Setelah meletakan dengan kasar tasnya di lantai. Hiruma mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan ke beranda dan duduk di kursi santai disana. Dia lalu menyari nama seseorang dan langsung meneleponnya.

"Yo Pak Tua," sapa Hiruma saat telepon sudah bersambung.

 _"Wah. Hiruma. Tumben sekali. Ada apa kau meneleponku?"_ sapa Musashi di seberang.

"Ada yang sedang kupikirkan," sahutnya.

 _"Ada apa? Kau tidak mungkin meneleponku hanya untuk bicara soal pertandingan kan?"_ ledeknya. _"Oke. Katakan apa masalahnya."_

"Apa yang wanita pikirkan saat dia melarang laki-laki untuk tidur dengan wanita lain selain dirinya?"

 _"Wow Hiruma. Kau serius ingin berdiskusi hal itu denganku?"_ jawab Musashi.

"Jawab saja, bodoh. Karena cuma kaulah yang tahu tentang masalahku yang satu ini."

 _"Apa ini soal Anezaki?"_ balasnya lagi.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, Pak Tua."

 _"Oke,"_ sahutnya. _"Jika ada wanita berkata seperti itu, bukannya secara tidak langsung dia telah menyampaikan perasaannya?"_

"Perasaan apa maksudmu?"

 _"Oh Tuhan. Kau ini memang tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti Hiruma?"_ keluhnya. _"Aku bilang kalau kemungkinan besar Anezaki sudah ada rasa terhadapmu."_

"Begitu?" balas Hiruma. "Tapi setelah berkata seperti itu, selanjutnya tidak ada perkembangan apa-apa. Dia bahkan terlihat jelas sedang menjauhiku."

Musashi tertawa. Bagaimana tidak. Seorang Hiruma yang menurutnya tidak akan pernah memusingkan hal sepele macam ini, sekarang dia malah secara terbuka menceritakan masalah ini kepadanya.

" _Kalau untuk itu aku tidak tahu kenapa Anezaki menjauhimu,"_ balas Musashi. _"Apa kau ada salah terhadapnya?"_

"Entahlah. Menurutku tidak ada," jawab Hiruma. "Tapi kalau aku berbuat salah, dia pasti akan langsung ngomel-ngomel padaku. Sedangkan ini, dia seperti tidak mau berada di dekatku."

Musashi menghela napas. _"Entahlah Hiruma, untuk soal seperti ini aku juga sama sekali tidak mengerti,"_ balasnya. _"Apa kau mau bicara dengan istriku? Mereka kan sama-sama wanita."_

"Sudah. Lupakan. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," kesalnya.

Musashi tertawa. _"Ah aku lupa tanya,"_ sahutnya. _"Saat Anezaki bilang seperti itu, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya?"_

"Aku sudah bilang aku sama sekali tidak tahu bodoh," jawab Hiruma. "Saat itu dia menangis. Jadi aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa."

 _"Menangis?"_

"Hm."

 _"Karena apa?"_

"Mana kutahu. Kau pikir aku cenayang!"

 _"Harusnya kau tanya,"_ balas Musashi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bertanya!"

Musashi menghela napasnya. _"Sudahlah. Jangan membuatku ikut-ikutan memikirkan masalahmu juga. Lebih baik kau kembali ke Tim. Lakukan rutinitasmu seperti biasa. Dengan begitu kau akan lupa."_

"Masih ada lagi," sela Hiruma.

 _"Apa lagi?"_

Hiruma terdiam sejenak. "Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya kalau aku ingin menemuinya di Fukuoka?"

Musashi menghela napasnya lagi karena pertanyaan Hiruma. _"Apa kau masih butuh alasan? Dia istrimu!"_

"Sudahlah. Percuma aku bicara denganmu," kesal Hiruma.

 _"Begini Hiruma,"_ sahut Musashi. _"Dari awal sudah kukatakan, bilang padanya kau mencintainya. Jelaskan semuanya kalau kau ingin terus bersamanya dalam ikatan yang nyata,"_ tegasnya. _"Kupikir dengan mendengar ceritamu dan ditambah dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Kemungkinan besar dia akan menerimamu."_

"Aku tidak mau dia menerimaku hanya karena dia sedang hamil."

 _"Kalau begitu berusahalah. Bukannya itu salah satu kelebihanmu? Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau walaupun tanpa paksaan."_

Hiruma terdiam mendengar kata-kata Musashi.

 _"Oke Hiruma. Kau paham kata-kataku?"_

"Keh Pak Tua," sahut Hiruma lalu memutuskan sambung mereka.

To Be Continue

Catatan Kecil:

Saya sungguh-sungguh minta maaf semuanyaaaa... Tidak bisa menulis dengan lancar seperti biasa. Karena semua waktu yang padat sampai-sampai untuk menyalurkan hobi saja tidak ada. Tapi sebisa mungkin saya akan menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan akhir yang indah sesuai harapan kalian.

Terus baca fic ini sampai akhir ya guys agar semua pertanyaan2 kalian tentang kehamilan Mamori dan hubungan mereka terjawab.

Oke jangan lupa review nya. Dukungan dari kalian sangat membantu mencerahkan hari2 saya~ XD

Salam : De


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

.

Setelah tiba di Fukuoka, Mamori melihat kamar apartemennya yang sedikit berdebu. Bagaimana tidak, rencana dia hanya ke Tokyo selama tiga hari, namun semua berubah total menjadi cuti tiga minggu pernikahannya. Dunia Mamori yang semula berjalan dengan tenang, sekarang bergejolak dan tak terkendali.

Mamori seharusnya butuh waktu istirahat setelah perjalannya di kereta tadi. Tapi karena melihat keadaan kamarnya yang tidak nyaman ini, Mamori lalu memgambil celemek dan sarung tangan, dan dia siap untuk membersihkannya. Mulai dari mengganti seprai, menggiling pakaian kotor di mesin cuci, menyapu dan mengepel lantai. Setelah itu Mamori duduk di kursi sambil menarik napasnya, padahal hal ini sudah biasa dia lakukan, tetapi kenapa rasanya Mamori kehabisan tenaga sekali.

Sembari duduk dan berpikir, Mamori melihat ke beranda luar, ternyata masih ada jemuran yang belum sempat diangkat selama berminggu-minggu. Dengan perlahan Mamori bangkit dari duduknya, namun kepalanya mulai berputar dan pandangannya serasa kabur. Mamori lalu duduk kembali. Dia menompangkan tangan ke kepalanya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Mamori berjalan sambil pegangan ke meja makan menuju sofa tempatnya menaruh tas tangannya. Dengan sisa-sisa energinya, Mamori berhasil sampai, dengan hati-hati, dia duduk dan mengambil napas perlahan. Setelah itu di merogoh tasnya mengambil vitamin yang pernah diberikan dokter kepadanya. Mamori lalu meminumnya langsung karena dia sudah tidak kuat berjalan ke dapur yang ada di dekat pintu masuk kamar apartemennya untuk mengambil air.

Memang seharusnya dia bersama seseorang yang bisa menemaninya. Dalam kondisinya yang sedang hamil seperti ini, memang tidak seharusnya dia sendirian. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia hidup sendiri di apartemennya. Mamori hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri di saat dia berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Mamori tidak pernah mau membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika dia tiba-tiba jatuh sakit dan pingsan di dalam kamarnya ini. Tanpa ada tetangga yang tahu.

Sudah pasti sekarang ini Mamori harus lebih hati-hati lagi. Karena terkadang dia lupa kalau ada nyawa lain di dalam dirinya.

Mamori perlahan membaringkan dirinya di sofa. Dia memang seharusnya butuh istirahat. Tapi karena kelalaiannya itu, dia sekarang kelelahan. Mamori sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi. Dia pun akhirnya tertidur di sofa.

.

.

Hari Senin telah tiba, Mamori kembali masuk kerja tidak seperti biasanya. Karena saat dia membuka pintu, rekan-rekan kerjanya langsung memberi kejutan kepadanya. Mereka memberi ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya dan memberikan bunga kepadanya.

"Kupikir kamu tidak perlu bekerja lagi Mamori-san."

"Ya benar. Kamu kan sudah punya suami yang cukup terkenal," sahut yang lainnya.

Mamori hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengucapkan terima kasih atas bunga-bunga indah yang diberikan kepadanya. Setelah selasai menyelamati Mamori, mereka lalu kembali ke kantor bagian masing-masing. Mamori dan beberapa rekan editornya pun juga mulai berjalan ke kantor bagiannya.

"Jadi dimana suamimu?" tanya Haruna sambil membawakan beberapa ikat bunga di tangannya membantu Mamori membawakannya.

"Di Tokyo."

"Wah... jadi kalian menjadi suami istri jarak jauh?" sahut editor yang lain.

Mamori hanya balas tertawa.

"Memangnya dia tidak melarangmu untuk bekerja?" tanya Haruna lagi. "Kupikir dengan melihat wajahnya yang sangar seperti itu, dia orang yang pemaksa."

"Dia memang melarangku. Tapi tentu saja aku yang menang," jawabnya lalu tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bertemu nanti? Suamimu kan pasti sibuk latihan."

"Yaahh... itu bisa diatur," jawab Mamori sekenanya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Mamori-san," sahut Haruna. "Kalian kan pengantin baru. Bukannya lebih baik kalau kamu menemani suamimu?"

Mamori memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jadi kamu ingin aku berhenti kerja disini, begitu?" candanya.

Haruna tertawa. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kamu berhenti, Mamori-san," jawabnya sambil menggandeng lengan Mamori dan mereka berjalan menuju ruangan.

.

.

Ponsel berbunyi saat Mamori tiba di mejanya. Mamori melihat nama Hiruma tertera di sana.

"Ya," sapa Mamori.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?" sahut Hiruma yang sedang istirahat di sofa sambil meneguk air dari botolnya, setelah dia selesai lari pagi di asrama atletnya.

"Hmmm...," balas Mamori bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak juga meneleponku, bodoh?" kesalnya.

"Apa harus?" balasnya polos sambil melirik ke Haruna yang melihat ke arahnya. Mamori melihat ke arah mata yang ditunjuk Haruna dan mendapati kepala editor disana. Dia memberi isyarat agar menemuinya di kantor. "Oh, maaf Hiruma. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti."

Mamori lalu mengikuti kepala editornya ke dalam ruangan. Dia lalu duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh atasannya itu.

"Jadi begini Anezaki-san. Saya mau berdiskusi," ujar kepala editornya.

Mamori tampak ragu mendengarnya. "Diskusi?"

"Wakil redaksi bilang pada saya kalau kantor pusat majalah kita yang di Chiba sedang membutuhkan seorang revisi. Bagaimana?"

Mamori berpikir. Dia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. "Maksud anda, saya pindah tugas?"

"Ya," jawab kepala editornya. "Saya menawarkan kepadamu kesempatan ini, mengingat suamimu ada di Tokyo. Bukankah lebih baik kalau lebih dekat."

Mamori berusaha mencerna jawaban secepat mungkin. Kalau mereka memang nikah sungguhan, Mamori akan senang dengan tawaran itu. Tapi karena pernikahan terpaksanya ini, Mamori sama sekali tidak butuh untuk pindah ke cabang pusat di Kanto. Dan seandainya Mamori menolak, apa alasan yang tepat yang harus dia katakan.

"Yah... memang jabatanmu sebagai revisi disana. Tapi kurasa bisa satu wilayah dengan suamimu tinggal, tawaran ini bisa dipertimbangkan."

"Apa saya harus menjawab sekarang?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya. Saya akan menghubungi kantor pusat kalau kau mau. Jadi mereka tidak perlu mencari orang baru."

Mamori masih memikirkan jawabannya.

"Tapi kau bisa mulai kerja sekitar dua minggu lagi kalau menerima tawaran ini. Tidak perlu terburu-buru karena bagian revisi disana masih harus bekerja sampai majalah edisi bulan depan terbit."

"Saya terima tawarannya," jawab Mamori yakin, tidak perlu berpikir dua kali. Dengan keputusannya ini, dia bisa kembali ke rumahnya di Tokyo dan lebih mudah bertemu teman-temannya lagi.

"Oke. Bagus. Saya akan segera menelepon kantor pusat," sahut kepala editornya. "Kau bisa kembali ke mejamu dan selesaikan tugas untuk edisi bulan depan."

"Baik. Terima kasih. Saya permisi."

.

.

Hiruma selesai mandi dan bersantai di sofa sambil bermain laptopnya. Sesekali dia melihat ke ponselnya mengharapkan telepon dari Mamori yang berkata akan meneleponnya lagi nanti. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Yang ada hanya dua pesan dari dua orang wanita yang mengajaknya keluar nanti malam.

Hiruma sudah sering menerima pesan seperti ini saat dia pulang dari Korea. Bahkan walau mereka tahu Hiruma telah menikah, mereka tetap mengajaknya keluar walaupun selalu Hiruma abaikan. Entah bagaimana pandangan mereka terhadap Hiruma sampai-sampai mereka tetap mengajak lelaki yang baru saja menikah. Apa sebegitu buruknya citra Hiruma di mata mereka tentang pernikahan yang dijalankannya ini. Walau begitu, sebisa mungkin Hiruma ingin berubah dan tidak mau kembali ke kehidupan bebasnya.

Pintu kamar Hiruma terbuka dan muncul Furukawa disana.

"Yo, Kapten!" sapa Furukawa. "Mau ikut aku dan Papa Bear makan di luar?"

"Hiruma menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Namun, Furukawa malah menjatuhkan dirinya santai duduk di samping Hiruma dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Bagaimana kabar istri cantikmu?" tanya Furukawa. "Kudengar dari yang lain, kalau dia tinggal di luar kota?"

"Hmm," jawabnya singkat.

"Waahh...," sahut Furukawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa hidup jauh dari istrimu, Hiruma? Dan lagi, bagaimana istrimu bisa seyakin itu kamu tidak akan akan selingkuh dan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini?" lanjutnya tertawa.

Hiruma belum sempat menjawab, namun pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan muncul Walker.

"Kenapa kalian pada datang ke kamarku, heh?" Akhirnya Hiruma melontarkan protesnya. "Kau pikir ini toilet taman kau bisa keluar masuk sesukamu!"

"Kenapa kau disini Furukawa?" tanya Walker dalam bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Aku mau mengajaknya makan," jawabnya sambil menunjuk Hiruma. "Setelah itu aku baru mau ke tempatmu."

Walker mengangguk-angguk. "Oh ya Hiruma," sahutnya. "Bisa kau ke kamarku? Komputerku rusak entah kenapa."

"Cih," gerutunya. "Apa hobi kalian ini mengganggu orang?"

"Ayolah," bujuknya. "Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong siapa lagi."

"Keh."

Mereka bertiga lalu meninggalkan kamar Hiruma tanpa menyadari beberapa saat kemudian ada telepon masuk di ponsel Hiruma dari seseorang yang ditunggunya.

"Kau harus ganti _hardisk_ -nya. Kalau dibiarkan saja nanti malah komputermu mati total," ujar Hiruma setelah lima belas menit mengutak-atik komputer Papa Bear.

"Bisa kau betulkan?" tanya Walker.

Hiruma menatap kesal ke Walker. "Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan!"

"Kau bisa minta tolong petugas asrama untuk membawanya ke reparasi komputer, Papa Bear,"sahut Furukawa, menyelesaikan ucapan Hiruma.

"Oh, oke," balas Walker. "Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar. Aku akan mentraktirmu Hiruma."

.

.

Mamori memilah-milah ide yang berhasil dikumpulkan oleh asistern editornya tentang hal yang akan ditulis mereka mengenai fashion. Mamori bertanggung jawab sebagai editor bagian fashion di majalahnya, sedangkan Haruna adalah editor bagian kecantikan.

Sembari pikirannya sibuk, ponsel di atas meja tetap berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang dari tadi belum juga menjawab teleponnya.

"Sepuluh menit kita akan rapat dengan wakil redaksi. Siapkan semua materi yang diperlukan," perintah kepala editor saat keluar dari ruangannya. "Dan... matikan ponsel selama rapat."

.

.

Waktu belum menunjukan jam tujuh pagi, saat pelatih membuka gerbang dan berjalan ke lapangan. Dia mulai menghitung atlet-atletnya yang sudah melakukan peregangan di lapangan.

"Heh Hiruma," tegur pelatih saat melihat satu sosok yang semestinya tidak ada disana. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Selamat pagi pelatih," sahut atlet-atlet yang lainnya sambil membungkukkan badan, terkecuali Hiruma.

"Selamat pagi," jawab pelatih. Dia lalu mengembalikan pembicaraan ke Hiruma. "Cutimu kan masih seminggu lagi karena kau minta nambah."

"Aku bosan. Jadi mending aku disini menyemangati kekalahan kemarin," jawab Hiruma.

Pelatih menatapnya curiga sambil berpikir. "Kau tidak akan minta yang macam-macam kan untuk mengganti cutimu itu?" selidiknya. "Ini keinginanmu sendiri yang ingin datang latihan. Kalau kau mulai latihan di hari pertama minggu ini, itu artinya kau harus tetap datang latihan sampai hari pertandingan."

"Berisik sekali kau pelatih," sahut Hiruma. "Aku cuma ingin ikut latihan hati ini saja. Aku tetap dalam cutiku."

Pelatih menghela napas. "Kau pikir ini klub nenek moyangmu."

Pelatih melihat ke jam tangannya yang masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi sampai waktu latihan dimulai. Dia melihat ke arah dua orang asistennya yang baru datang bersama tiga orang petugas peralatan yang akan bersiap mengeluarkan barang-barang yang akan dipakai untuk latihan hari ini dari gudang.

"Oh ya Hiruma, kau sudah menonton pertandingan kita kemarin?" tanyanya saat menerima buku catatan dari asisten pelatihnya.

Hiruma menganggukan kepala.

"Ada yang mau kudiskusikan. Ikut aku," ajaknya menuju kursi panjang.

.

.

"Kau mau membawa pekerjaan itu ke rumah?" tanya Haruna, saat melihat Mamori memasukan tumpukan kertas referensi ke dalam kotak.

"Hm," jawab Mamori mengiyakan. "Karena besok siang aku ada wawancara dengan desainer Sasaki Mio. Aku berencana tidak akan ke kantor paginya. Dan manager mengizinkanku."

Haruna mengangguk-angguk sambil memandangi kotak besar itu. "Apa mau kubantu? Sepertinya itu berat sekali."

"Tidak perlu, Haruna-san. Aku akan naik bis."

"Karena kamu naik bis. Bagaimana kalau nanti bisnya penuh?" balasnya.

"Aku bisa menaruhnya di bawah. Tenang saja, aku pernah melakukannya. "Mamori lalu tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya. Dia lalu mengangkat kotak besar itu. Tidak terlalu berat memang karena ada lubang di kedua sisi atasnya, jadi Mamori bisa menjinjingnya di depan tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu sampai besok sore Haruna-san."

"Ya. Hati-hati Mamori."

Mamori menaiki lift menuju ke lobi di kantornya. Dia menyapa dan tersenyum kepada karyawan lain yang juga hendak pulang. Beruntungnya gedung kantor empat lantainya ini tidak terlalu jauh dari halte bis, jadi Mamori tidak perlu capek-capek membawa kotak ini lama-lama.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya bis yang akan ditumpangi Mamoro tiba. Bis tidak terlalu penuh sore ini, begitu pun dengan penumpang yang akan naik. Sehingga Mamori bisa bernapas lega dan duduk di kursinya sambil memangku kotak di atasnya.

Bis sudah melewati dua halte dan akhirnya sampai ke halte tujuan Mamori. Langit sudah hampir tenggelam saat Mamori menyusuri jalan menuju apartemennya. Seharusnya tidak sampai sepuluh menit yang ditempuh untuk mencapai apartemennya. Tapi karena sekarang barang bawaannya tidak seperti biasanya, butuh setidaknya lima belas menit.

Dari kejauhan Mamori melihat bangunan apartemennya, hanya beberapa meter lagi, Mamori lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Dia melihat ibu pemilik apartemen berjalan bersama anak laki-lakinya di depan rumah yang baru turun dari tangga. Mamori lalu menyapa ibu dua anak tersebut dengan senyumannya saat mereka berpapasan.

Mamori mulai menapaki anak tangga pertamanya. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat kakinya karena sepatu hak lima senti dan rok berwarna _peach_ selututnya, ditambah kotak besar di depannya, membuat Mamori kesulitan untuk memperhatikan langkahnya. Lima anak tangga berhasil dilaluinya. Selanjutnya, dengan sangat tidak terduga, tapakan sepatu Mamori meleset dari anak tangga. Kaki kanannya tergelincir dan dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Belum sempat tangannya melepaskan kotak untuk berpegangan, punggungnya membentur pegangan tangga kencang, membuatnya goyah dan jatuh berguling di tangga bersama barang bawaannya.

"Anezaki-san!" teriak ibu, menoleh saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dia lalu berlari melihat Mamori yang sudah tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala dan kakinya. "Cepat naik Ririto, bilang Papa untuk cepat mengeluarkan mobil!"

.

.

"Awas Hiruma-san!"

Tidak sempat Hiruma menghindar, bola amefuto mendarat tepat di pinggir kepala sebelah kirinya.

Sang petugas peralatan yang melempar bola itu memasang wajah ketakutan saat melihat Hiruma yang melotot kepadanya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa beres-beres dengan benar!?" kesalnya.

Petugas itu hanya menyengir pasrah. Walaupun bukan salah dia sepenuhnya. Karena tadi dia sedang mengoper bola kepada petugas lainnya untuk dimasukan ke dalam keranjang. Dan akibat waktu yang tidak tepat, Hiruma lewat di depannya.

"Ck!" kesalnya. Hiruma lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang ganti sambil memegangi kepalanya. Hiruma lalu mendapati tangannya yang basah. Dia lalu melihat darah di telapak tangannya. Ujunh bola tadi ternyata kena ke belakang telinganya tepat ke bagian luka jahitan yang diterimamya beberapa bulan lalu.

Geramannya pun semakin menjadi. Dia lalu membuka pintu ruang ganti.

"Ada apa Hiruma?" tanya Walker kekesalan Hiruma.

Hituma tidak menjawab dan menuju ke lokernya.

"Oh. Kau berdarah Kapten!" seru Furukawa.

"Aku tahu, berisik!"

"Cepat kau ke ruang kesehatan. Kalau jam segini dokternya masih ada," saran Furukawa.

"Tidak perlu." Hirum lalu memgambil tas besarnya dan langsung berjalan keluar.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin saya sampaikan mengenai review kalian. Tapi karena update saya lama, saya jadi lupa ingin membalas apa.

Sekali lagi terima kasih semuanyaaa :D

Cerits ini sudah sampai klimax-nya. Seperti sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Sepertinya...

Okay guys, review-nya jangan lupa. Tulis komentar apapun tentang chapter ini XD

Salam : De


	14. Chapter 14

Harap baca sampai yang paling bawah XD

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

Suzuna dengan panik berjalan di lorong rumah sakit mencari kamar yang dituju. Dua jam yang lalu, dia mendapatkan kabar buruk bahwa Mamori jatuh dari tangga. Dia langsung menuju ke Fukuoka dengan kereta cepat. Dan di sinilah dia, berharap Mamori baik-baik saja.

Suzuna segera membuka pintu kamar saat sampai. Dia melihat wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan yang sedang duduk di kursi. Di depannya terbaring Mamori yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Anezaki-san baru saja dipindahkan dari ruang operasi," jawabnya. "Kata dokter kepalanya hanya gegar ringan. Kita hanya menunggu sampai dia sadar."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia terguling di tangga. Dokter juga bilang, tangannya kirinya ada yang retak. Dan yang lebih parah... Anezaki-san kehilangan bayinya."

.

.

Suzuna memandangi Mamori. Air matanya mengembang melihat Mamori yang tidak berdaya seperti ini. Bagaimana orang yang baik seperti Mamori bisa kehillangan segalanya. Dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Dan sekarang, dia kehilangan bayinya. Suzuna menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sena yang berdiri di samping Suzuna hanya bisa merangkul pundaknya. Sena pun langsung melesat ke Fukuoka setelah selesai dari latihannya.

"Kamu sudah menghubungi You-Nii?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tadi rumah sakit sudah menghubunginya," jawab Sena. "Aku juga meneleponnya lagi, tapi sepertinya dia sedang jalan kesini, karena sekarang ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Atau dia tidak peduli," gumam Suzuna.

"Apa?" tanya Sena tidak mendengar perkataan Suzuna barusan.

Suzuna menggeleng sambil menyeka air matanya lagi.

"Aku akan belikan air," sahut Sena. Dia lalu menutup pintu dari luar. Belum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya, Sena melihat seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya. "Oh, Hiruma-san."

Hiruma tidak peduli dengan Sena yang melihatnya. Dengan cepat Hiruma memnggeser pintu kamar. Suzuna menoleh dan bangun dari duduknya melihat Hiruma, dengan wajah panik yang seumur hidup belum pernah dilihatnya.

"You-Nii," sahutnya.

Pandangan Hiruma tetap terpaku pada sosok yang tengah terbaring di ranjang. Mamori terlihat sangat tenang di sana, yang membuat Hiruma tidak bisa menahan kegelisahannya. Kaki Hiruma terasa lemas, dan dia berlutut di samping ranjang sambil tangannya meraih tangan Mamori. Hiruma menunduk sambil mengatur napasnya. Dia menggengam erat tangan Mamori, berharap rasa ketakutannya bisa hilang.

Suzuna dan Sena hanya bisa berdiri terpaku memandangi Hiruma yang tidak seperti biasanya. Hiruma masih mengenakan jaket dan celana trainingnya. Bahkan dia masih membawa tas besar olahraganya. Dan Suzuna melihat tangan yang gemetaran itu, mendengar tarikan napas yang tidak beraturan itu. Suzuna tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, bahwa seorang Hiruma Youichi, bisa secemas itu memikirkan orang lain.

"Duduklah You-Nii," sahut Suzuna.

Hiruma hanya menoleh melihat kursi sambil bangkit dari berlututnya. Dia duduk di kursi itu sambil tidak melepaskan tangan Mamori.

Tanpa kata-kata, Suzuna berjalan ke pintu sambil meraih lengan Sena dan mengajaknya keluar. Dia lalu menutup pintunya perlahan.

Hiruma masih terdiam memandangi wajah Mamori. Dia bukan orang yang akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kesedihan pada saat situasi seperti ini. Tapi dia hanya berdoa dalam hatinya. Ya, setan ini memohon kepada Tuhan agar tidak membawa malaikatnya. Dengan merelakan segalanya, Hiruma memohon agar Mamori bisa kembali ke sisinya.

Dengan satu tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Mamori, Hiruma menyentuh pipi Mamori dengan tangan yang lainnya. Merasa menyesal bagaimana dia selalu menahan keinginannya untuk mengusap kepalanya, menggenggam tangannya, mencium keningnya, dan memeluknya. Bagaimana selama ini dia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Sadarlah, Mamori."

.

.

Hiruma membuka matanya perlahan. Entah sudah berapa jam dia terlelap di samping ranjang Mamori. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah tertidur. Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya. Dia merogoh kantung jaket mencari ponselnya. Sudah jam dua malam.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hiruma mendongak mendengar suara yang lemah itu. Kaget dan tidak percaya, Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori sambil menyentuh pipinya, meyakinkan diri kalau semua ini nyata. Mamori tersenyum memandang Hiruma, tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya, menjawab kekhawatiran Hiruma.

"Kapan kau sadar?" tanya Hiruma, ketika bisa mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Satu jam yang lalu mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku," ujarnya. Hiruma lalu menekan bel dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi Mamori.

Selang beberapa menit, dokter datang bersama seorang perawat. Hiruma melihat dengan cemas saat dokter itu memeriksa kondisi kesehatan Mamori. "Kondisinya sudah stabil, namun dia akan merasakan sedikit pusing jika menggerakkan kepalanya," ujar dokter. Dia lalu menoleh ke Hiruma. "Anda suaminya?"

"Ya," jawab Hiruma.

"Ikut saya sebentar."

Mamori melihat Hiruma keluar bersama dokter dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia lalu memandang ke sekeliling, bertanya-tanya berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri. Saat pertama kali membuka matanya, tentu saja dia merasakan kepala sebelah kirinya berdenyut. Mamori hendak mengangkat tangan kirinya, namun dia tidak bisa menggerakkannya. Tangannya terasa ngilu. Dia melihat tangannya sudah diperban dengan penyangga. Mamori lalu melihat ke sisi kanannya. Dia melihat seseorang disana, tengah terlelap menaruh kepalanya di atas ranjang. Dan Mamori baru menyadarinya, kalau orang itu terus memegangi tangannya.

Mamori tersenyum. Dia tahu siapa orang ini. Mamori lalu membalas genggamannya berharap bisa membangunkannya. Tapi niat Mamori tidak terlaksana karena dia tidak tega membangunkannya. Akhirnya Mamori hanya memandangi wajah Hiruma lama. Dia akan menyimpan dalam ingatannya, seperti inilah wajah tidur Hiruma.

Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya kembali saat pintu terbuka dan Hiruma masuk kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Apa kata dokter?" tanya Mamori.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Hiruma. "Masih jam dua. Kau tidur lagi saja."

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tidur dari tadi," jawabnya. "Bantu aku," ujarnya sambil mengisyaratkan agar Hiruma membantunya menaikkan tempat tidur agar dia bisa bersandar. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kiriku?"

"Hanya terkilir. Dalam beberapa hari juga akan sembuh." Hiruma lalu kembali duduk.

Mamori memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Hiruma. "Apa kamu langsung kesini sehabis latihan?"

Hiruma tidak langsung menjawab. Walau pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu, namun Hiruma tidak mau mengakuinya. "Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh banyak bicara."

Mamori tertawa kecil melihat Hiruma mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa tidak bisa kau berhenti bekerja? Pindahlah ke Tokyo dan tinggal bersamaku," sahutnya serius.

"Apa aku belum bilang kalau aku dipindahtugaskan ke Chiba?"

"Kau belum bilang."

"Ya. Aku pindah kesana akhir bulan ini."

Hiruma menghela napas. Dia mengenggem tangan Mamori di dalam tangannya. "Jangan pernah membuatku seperti ini lagi, kau paham? Jangan pernah."

Mamori hanya tersenyum. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Hiruma bertindak seperti ini. Mengapa dia sekhawatir ini dengan keadaan Mamori.

Hiruma terdiam beberapa saat dan merasakan ponselnya bergetar. "Sebentar. Aku ingin menjawab telepon dulu." Hiruma lalu berjalan keluar.

.

.

Lima menit Hiruma berbicara di telepon dengan rekan satu timnya, Furukawa, yang selalu menelepon tanpa melihat waktu dan tempat. Setelah selesai, Hiruma menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sebelah pintu kamar Mamori. Dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi, mengenai kondisi Mamori, dan tentang kegugurannya. Mengingat kondisi Mamori yang seperti ini, tidak memungkinkan untuk mendengar kabar buruk. Selain itu juga, Hiruma tidak ingin Mamori tahu karena alasannya sendiri. Jika Mamori tahu, dia pasti akan segera ingin berpisah darinya. Karena sudah tidak ada penghubung di antara mereka. Mamori pasti akan melakukannya. Mengingat mereka menikah karena adanya bayi itu.

Tapi cepat atau lambat, Mamori pasti akan mengetahuinya. Tapi Hiruma belum siap untuk memberitahukannya sekarang. Hiruma lalu menghela napas. Dia tidak pernah merasa kebingungan seperti ini.

Hiruma menoleh mendengar suara langkah kaki di lorong yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"You-Nii," sahut Suzuna.

Hiruma lalu menegakkan punggungnya. "Dia sudah sadar. Bisa kau menemaninya sebentar?"

"Syukurlah," ucap Suzuna gembira.

Suzuna mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam diikuti dengan Sena.

Mamori menyambut dengan senyuman saat melihat Suzuna dan Sena datang.

"Mamo-Nee," rengek Suzuna yang ingin sekali memeluk erat Mamori, tapi tidak bisa dilakukannya karena kondisi Mamori.

Mamori menggenggam tangan Suzuna. "Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," ujarnya. Dia lalu beralir kepada Sena. "Apa tidak apa-apa Sena kamu ikut kemari? Bagaimana dengan latihannya?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Mamo-Nee. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan latihan?"

Mamori tertawa. Dia lalu melihat ke arah pintu. "Apa kalian melihat Hiruma saat jalan kesini?"

Suzuna mengangguk. "Dia tadi di luar. Dan sepertinya ingin membeli sesuatu."

Mamori terdiam beberapa saat lalu melihat Sena. "Sena, bisa kamu tolong tunggu diluar? Aku ingin mengganti bajuku," sahut Mamori.

"Oh ya. Tentu saja Mamo-Nee."

Mamori lalu melihat ke arah Sena sampai dia keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Kamu ingin ganti baju Mamo-Nee? Dimana baju gantinya."

Mamori tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Suzuna dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujarnya.

Suzuna melihat pandangan serius Mamori dan menunggunya bicara.

"Apa aku keguguran Suzuna?" tanya Mamori langsung.

Suzuna terhenyak mendengarnya. Tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan itu. "Itu... hmm.."

"Katakan saja Suzuna," lanjut Mamori. "Aku ingat aku jatuh dari tangga. Jadi aku sudah siap mendengar kenyataan buruk sekali pun."

Suzuna menghela napas berat. Dia tidak tega mengatakan ini. "Ya, Mamo-Nee. Dokter yang bicara pada tetanggamu tadi bilang seperti itu."

Mamori memandang sedu. Air mata menggenang di bola matanya. Dia berusaha kuat. Seperti yang dikatakannya, Mamori harus siap menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Satu lagi, Suzuna," lirihnya lagi. "Apa Hiruma tahu tentang ini?"

"Aku belum memberitahunya," jawab Suzuna.

"Jangan bilang padanya," sahut Mamori.

"Kenapa Mamo-Nee? Bukannya dengan begitu kalian bisa berpisah?"

Mamori menggeleng, mengusap air mata yang perlahan menetes di ujung matanya. "Jangan bilang padanya Suzuna," balasnya. "Jangan katakan apa-apa."

Suzuna terdiam, mencerna perkataan Mamori dan memandangi kesedihannya. Dia mengerti sampai dimana Mamori bisa menanggung semuanya. Mamori kehilangan bayinya. Suzuna bisa melihat bagaimana usaha Mamori menerima kenyataan itu. Dan sekarang, kesedihan itu sudah mencapai batasnya, Mamori tidak sanggup menahannya jika dia harus kehilangan seseorang lagi. Dan tentu Suzuna tahu pasti apa alasannya.

"Kamu mencintainya, Mamo-Nee?" ucapnya lembut.

Mamori tidak menjawab. Namun air mata itu menjawab semuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mamo-Nee," sahut Suzuna menenangkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan bilang pada You-Nii. Jadi kamu tidak perlu menangis."

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Mamori sudah siap keluar dari rumah sakit yang membosankan baginya. Kondisi kesehatannya cepat membaik. Tangan kirinya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi walau kaki kirinya masih diperban. Tapi Mamori bisa melakukan aktivitasnya karena orang-orang yang setia menemaninya. Hiruma selalu menjaganya siang dan malam, sementara pada siang hari Suzuna menemaninya sampai Sena menjemputnya.

Hiruma memberikan dua tas besar kepada sopir taksi. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke Mamori yang duduk di kursi roda. Hiruma berlutut di depan Mamori dan memandanginya. "Kau siap?" ujarnya tersenyum bersemangat.

Mamori balas tersenyum dan merangkul leher Hiruma.

Hiruma mengangkat Mamori dengan mudah dan memindahkannya ke dalam kursi belakang taksi.

"Terima kasih suster," sahut Mamori dari jendela kepada perawat yang mengantarkannya dan membawa kembali kursi roda ke dalam.

Hiruma mengitari belakang taksi dan duduk di sebelah Mamori. Setelah itu taksi melaju menuju apartemen Mamori.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam saat mereka tiba di tempat yang dituju. Mamori merangkul leher Hiruma di punggungnya saat mereka menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya.

"Kau harus segera pindah," sahut Hiruma.

"Aku baru saja membayar uang sewa sampai bulan depan," jawabnya.

Mamori melihat ke depan saat mereka tiba di lorong dan melihat tasnya yang dibawakan oleh supir taksi tadi di depan pintu apartemen.

"Kau akan menginap?" tanya Mamori sambil diturunkan dari punggung Hiruma saat mereka tiba di pintu dan hendak membuka kunci apartemen.

"Aku akan ke Tokyo jam 8 nanti."

Mamori merasakan kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Dia lalu membuka pintu dam berjalan hati-hati dengan memggandeng tangan Hiruma.

"Aku sudah menelepon si gila skate itu untuk menemanimu."

"Hmm," sahutnya. Mamori dengan usahanya sendiri, berjalan perlahan-lahan ke kamarnya dan diikuti Hiruma di belakangnya yang sudah membawa dua tas besar dari luar tadi. "Taruh saja disana," sahutnya menunjuk ke depan lemari.

"Istirahatlah," ujar Hiruma, membantu Mamori merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau menemaniku sampai Suzuna datang?" pinta Mamori lembut, berharap Hiruma tidak menolaknya dan tidak mempertanyakan permintaannya. Dia hanya ingin bersikap egois sekali saja, bersama Hiruma dan berada di dekatnya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu," jawab Hiruma, duduk bersandar di tempat tidur dengan Mamori berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih," lirihnya sambil mendekat ke Hiruma. Mamori memejamkan matanya perlahan saat merasakan tangan Hiruma yang mengelus pundaknya dan tangan yang lain menggenggam tangannya.

Dan tanpa Hiruma tahu, Mamori perlahan tertidur dengan air mata yang menetes ringan dari ujung matanya.

Satu jam berlalu sampai Hiruma mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Perlahan Hiruma memindahkan Mamori yang merangkul pinggangnya agar tidak terbangun. Hiruma lalu beranjak dari kasur dan membukakan pintu untuk Suzuna.

"Mamo-Nee mana?" tanya Suzuna sambil meletakkan tas di sofa.

"Dia tidur di dalam," ujar. "Tunggu sebentar disini," sahutnya lagi lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Hiruma mengambil jaketnya dan menghampiri Mamori. Dia memandanginya dan mengusap lembut rambutnya. Hiruma perlahan menunduk dan mencium kening Mamori. Dia terhenti saat melihat Mamori bergerak dan membuka matanya.

"Suzuna sudah datang?" tanya Mamori lirih.

"Aku pergi dulu," jawabnya, masih mengusap kepala Mamori.

Mamori meraih tangan Hiruma yang bebas lalu menggenggamnya.

Hiruma melihat segeluntir air mata jatuh dari ujung mata Mamori, bertanya-tanya mengapa dia meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku akan kembali kesini besok," sahutnya.

Mamori mengangguk lemah memahami, tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kesedihan dari wajahnya.

Hiruma menunduk lagi dan mengecup kening Mamori lembut. Hiruma menatap matanya, berusaha mencari kepastian sebelum mendekat bibir mereka dan menciumnya tanpa keraguan.

Hiruma menatap Mamori lagi, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Mamori baik-baik saja sebelum dia pergi.

"Sampai besok," sahut Hiruma dan perlahan melepaskan tangan Mamori.

Suzuna sudah menunggu di depan pintu saat Hiruma keluar.

"Pastikan dia baik-baik saja," ujar Hiruma kepada Suzuna.

"Tenang saja You-Nii. Aku akan menjaganya," balas Suzuna.

Setelah itu Hiruma membuka pintunya dan pergi kembali ke Tokyo.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

Mungkin kalian sudah bosan mendengar kata maaf dari saya. Tapi saya benar-benar ingin minta maaf. Pertama karena saya update terlalu lama. Kedua karena kalian kecewa dengan chapter sebelumnya.

Yang pasti saya punya alasan untuk keduanya. Yang pertama kalian sudah pasti tau. Dan untuk alasan yang kedua. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa kalian kecewa. Salah satunya karena kurangnya adegan HiruMamo disana. Saya paham. Tapi saya sengaja membuat seperti itu, karena saya pikir cerita akan membosankan dan tidak ada perkembangan kalau hanya menampilkan adegan romantis saja. Butuh adanya variasi dan pergolakan. Jadi makanya saya buat seperti itu.

Nah, sebagai bentuk membayar rasa kecewa kalian, saya menulis chapter ini dengan sedikit kesulitan bagaimana kedua karakter tersebut bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang romantis (apa sih). Jadi harap maklum kalau kalian masih kecewa dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian.

Tapi saya harap kalian enjoy dengan chapter ini dan memberi kritik agar saya bisa membuat cerita ini tetap menarik.

Okay guys... jangan lupa review-nya XD

Salam : De

.

.

.

Note : Saya akan update tiga minggu lagi kalau ada 30 orang yang me-review chapter 14 ini.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

.

Mamori membuka pintu kamar saat dia terbangun di pagi hari. Dengan berjalan menyeret kakinya hati-hati, Mamori berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Cukup sulit baginya untuk mengambil gelas di dapur dan kembali lagi ke meja makan untuk menuangkan air. Tapi Mamori berusaha untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Mamori duduk dan meminum airnya. Pintu apartemen terbuka dan Mamori menoleh, mendapati Suzuna muncul dari sana.

"Oh.. kamu sudah bangun Mamo-Nee," sahut Suzuna.

Mamori tersenyum. "Dari mana?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin ke supermarket, tapi kata pemilik apartemen, supermarket terdekat ada di dekat stasiun. Akhirnya aku ke toko roti membeli susu dan kue sus."

"Terima kasih Suzuna. Aku memang lapar sekali."

Suzuna meletakkan makanannya di meja. Dia lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Mamori sambil ikut menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Tidak ada obrolan disana. Karena Suzuna menyadari, kalau Mamori tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Suzuna.

Mamori terhenti dan menoleh melihat ke Suzuna. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tertangkap basah. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau pikirkan pagi-pagi seperti ini, Mamo-Nee?" ulangnya lagi.

"Oh.. bukan apa-apa."

"Orang tidak akan melamun tanpa alasan."

Mamori menghela napas. Memang ada banyak hal yang dia pikirkan saat ini. "Aku tidak ingin berbohong lagi."

Suzuna menatap Mamori. Sudah jelas dia tahu apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengekang kebebasannya, Suzuna," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau mencintainya. Bagaimana kalau kau katakan dulu perasaanmu?" usul Suzuna.

Mamori menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menambah penyesalanku. Dia tidak akan mungkin balas perasaanku."

Suzuna terdiam membayangkan kejadian dulu. Saat dia bertanya kepada Hiruma tentang alasannya ingin menikahi Mamori. Saat Suzuna melihat betapa cemasnya Hiruma saat Mamori di rumah sakit. Dan juga saat semalam Hiruma meminta Suzuna untuk menjaganya. Dari itu semua, Suzuna percaya bahwa Hiruma juga pasti mencintai Mamori. Tapi dia masih tidak yakin, karena Suzuna sendiri belum memastikannya.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini," sahut Mamori dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Kalau aku melihat wajahnya, aku hanya semakin tidak ingin melepaskannya," jawab Mamori. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi Suzuna. Kenapa semua ini terjadi kepadaku?" sesalnya sudah meneteskan air mata.

Suzuna mendekatkan kursinya dan merangkul Mamori. Melihat air mata yang selama ini ditanggungnya. Suzuna mengerti, selama ini Mamori selalu menahan kesedihannya. Suzuna telah melihat beberapa kali Mamori kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Saat orangtuanya meninggal pun, Mamori selalu berusaha tegar. Tapi Suzuna tahu, Mamori selalu menangis setiap malam.

.

.

Bukan Hiruma Youichi kalau dia tidak bisa mengingat angka sandi apartemen Mamori yang tekannya kemarin. Hiruma membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Hari sudah sore namun lampu di dalam ruangan gelap. Hiruma lalu menyalakannya sambil bertanya-tanya kemana Mamori atau pun Suzuna. Karena dia yakin sekarang ini hanya ada dia sendiri di dalam sini.

Hiruma membuka kamar untuk memastikan lalu menutupnya kembali karena tidak melihat siapapun. Setelah itu dia duduk dan menyalakan televisi. Hiruma meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi Mamori, namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Setelah itu dia menghubungi Suzuna. Nada sambung terdengar, namun tidak juga dijawab olehnya. Hiruma berusaha tenang sambil melihat berita di televisi. Hiruma hanya tidak habis pikir kemana mereka pergi mengingat kondisi Mamori yang seperti itu, ditambah hari yang sebentar lagi sudah hampir gelap.

Hiruma mencoba menelepon Suzuna lagi namun hasilnya sama. Dengan kesal Hiruma lalu membanting ponselnya ke sofa.

.

.

Suzuna melihat layar ponselnya diam-diam saat Mamori tengah duduk dan memandangi halaman belakang dari jendela. Di tahu pasti kenapa orang ini terus meneleponnya. Dia juga tahu, karena inilah Mamori pasti mematikan ponselnya.

"Kau lapar Mamo-Nee?" tanya Suzuna membuat Mamori menoleh ke arahnya. Dia melihat Mamori menggeleng dan tersenyum, lalu kembali memandangi luar lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar ya. Kamu istirahat saja."

"Ya. Terima kasih suzuna," jawabnya dan menangguk.

Suzuna lalu keluar kamar dan mendapati Sena yang baru pulang. "Oh... Kau sudah pulang?" sambutnya tersenyum, lalu memeluk Sena.

"Ya," balas Sena sambil mengecup pipi Suzuna. "Ada siapa di dalam? Aku melihat ada sepatu lain di rak."

"Oh.. itu," ragu Suzuna. "Ada Mamo-Nee."

"Mamo-Nee?" ujar Sena. "Ada apa memang?"

"Sudah," jawab Suzuna sambil mendorong Sena agar masuk ke kamar mereka. "Aku akan ceritakan nanti. Sekarang mandi dulu dan ganti baju."

Sena terpaksa menuruti kemauan Suzuna dan masuk ke dalam kamar sendirian. Sena mulai membuka jaket dan bajunya saat ponsel di dalam kantung jaket berdering. Sena melihat nama yang tertera disana dan ragu ingin menjawabnya. Akhirnya setelah bimbang beberapa detik, Sena pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, Hiruma-san?" sapa Sena.

 _"Dimana istrimu?"_ tanya Hiruma langsung.

Di situasi seperti ini, Sena tahu kalau dia harus berpikir dengan cepat. Dia memang tidak mengerti situasi yang terjadi, dan tidak tahu dia harus memihak kepada siapa.

"Suzuna? Kenapa kamu mencarinya, Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena lagi, mengulur waktu.

 _"Katakan saja, dimana! Tidak perlu banyak tanya."_

Sena menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Suzuna tadi meneleponku dia bersama dengan Mamo-Nee," jawabnya, berhasil menemukan sebuah peralihan.

 _"Dimana mereka?"_

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau kamu mau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," balas Sena.

 _"Harusnya dari awal kau tanya istrimu, pendek. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya."_

Sena menoleh melihat Suzuna masuk ke kamar. "Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan mengatakannya, Hiruma-san."

Suzuna langsung melihat ke Sena dan mereka saling berpandangan. Suzuna lalu menggeleng, sementara Sena mengangguk mengerti.

 _"Keh sialan!"_ Hiruma lalu menutup teleponnya.

Sena menghela napas dan meletakkan ponselnya. Dia lalu menghadap Suzuna dan bertolak pinggang "Aku sudah menolongmu. Jadi sekarang, jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

Sena terdiam sambil mencerna semua yang diceritakan Suzuna. Dari awal sampai akhir, Suzuna menceritakan semuanya. Dan akhirnya terjawab sudah pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal di kepalanya. Yaitu, bagaimana Mamori dan Hiruma, yang selama ini Sena tahu mereka tidak pernah saling berhubungan, bisa tiba-tiba saja menikah. Dari awal Sena sangat ingin menanyakannya, namun dia selalu diam dan membiarkan saja semuanya.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kamu merahasiakannya Suzuna," sahut Sena. "Tapi kenapa kamu juga merahasiakannya dariku?" kesalnya. "Kamu istriku. Dan Mamo-Nee sudah seperti kakakku."

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Mamo-Nee yang memintanya."

Sena menghela napas lagi. "Jadi sekarang Mamo-Nee keguguran?" tanya Sena dan Suzuna mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa dia menghindari Hiruma-san? Bukannya lebih baik kalau dia berterus terang jadi mereka bisa segera bercerai?"

Kali ini Suzuna yang menghela napas. "Seandainya saja semudah itu."

"Dari awal juga sudah rumit, Suzuna. Jadi apa salahnya bilang."

"Mamo-Nee mencintai You-Nii," sahut Suzuna, membuat Sena terdiam.

"Kalau begitu katakan saja padanya."

Suzuna memasang wajah kesal. "Kamu sama sekali tidak membantu. Kenapa kamu pikir semuanya bisa semudah itu?" protesnya.

"Oke... aku tidak paham. Semua ini cuma masalah mau mengatakannya atau tidak, ya kan?" ungkap Sena. "Mamo-Nee tinggal bilang tentang perasaannya. Hiruma-san pasti akan senang mendengarnya."

Suzuna mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa kamu tidak melihatnya Suzuna, bagaimana Hiruma-san saat di rumah sakit waktu itu?"

Suzuna berpikir. Dia juga sebenarnya sependapat dengan Sena.

"Laki-laki tidak akan secemas itu kalau dia bukan wanita yang dicintainya," jelas Sena.

"Apa menurutmu juga begitu?" tanya Suzuna memastikan. Sena mengangguk yakin. "Aku juga berpikir seperti ini. You-Nii juga pasti mencintainya. Tapi aju tidak yakin."

"Kalau begitu pastikan semuanya," ujarnya, menggenggap kedua tangan Suzuna. "Bukannya dari dulu itu impianmu untuk menyatukan mereka?" tambahnya tersenyum.

Suzuna lalu balas tersenyum. "Aku akan temui You-Nii besok."

.

.

Suzuna tiba di kafe lima menit sebelum perjanjiannya dengan Hiruma. Suzuna keluar rumah diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Mamori. Melihat kondisi Mamori yang sudah membaik, Suzuna tahu dia bisa meninggalkan Mamori sebentar. Mamori pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Suzuna pun sudah membuatkan sarapan sebelumnya. Jadi sekarang, dia bisa dengan tenang menemui Hiruma setelah tadi dia diantar Sena yang akan berangkat latihan.

Minuman hangat Suzuna sudah datang. Dia lalu melihat jam tangannya. Sudah sepuluh menit lewat dari waktu perjanjian mereka. Suzuna lalu melihat ke pintu kafe yang terbuka dan melihat Hiruma dengan jaket putih dan celana hitamnya.

Suzuna tersenyum walaupun Hiruma memasang wajah kesal saat melihatnya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Hiruma.

"Sabar. Kita bicara dulu, oke?" jawabnya. Suzuna melihat wajah frustasi Hiruma. Bahkan terlihat kalau Hiruma tidak tidur semalaman. "Maafkan aku."

Hiruma kesal dan rasanya ingin memaki siapapun sekarang. Dia tidak tidur semalam. Setelah Suzuna mengirimkan pesan untuk bertemu hari ini, Hiruma terus berada di apartemen Mamori sambil berpikir apa yang salah darinya. Kenapa Mamori menghindarinya.

"Pertama-tama, aku mau bilang kalau Mamo-Nee keguguran."

Hiruma terdiam mendengarnya. Jadi Mamori sudah tahu. Semuanya sekarang jelas. Kenapa Mamori memghindarinya selama ini.

"Jadi dia sudah tahu semuanya? karena alasan itu dia tidak ingin menemuiku? Karena dia ingin bercerai dariku?"

"Tunggu," sela Suzuna mencerna perkataan Hiruma. "Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau Mamo-Nee keguguran?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Aku suaminya. Dokter yang bilang padaku, bodoh."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" tekannya. "Bukannya kamu bisa bebas dari pernikahan kalian kalau langsung mengatakannya."

Hiruma tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Kenapa You-Nii? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," sahut Hiruma.

Suzuna tersenyum. Dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. "Oke. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan padaku. Tapi katakan saja semuanya pada Mamo-Nee."

Hiruma menatap mata Suzuna. Berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari ucapkannya.

Suzuna tersenyum lagi kepada Hiruma. "Kau mengerti, You-Nii? Katakan semua kepadanya. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mengikuti kata-kataku."

"Jadi dia bukan menghindariku karena ingin bercerai dariku?" tanya Hiruma memastikan.

Suzuna menggeleng meyakinkan Hiruma. "Dia tidak akan melakukannya."

Seolah ada angin berhembus, Hiruma bisa bernapas lega. "Dimana dia?"

"0421. Itu nomor sandi rumahku," jawab Suzuna.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Hiruma beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Suzuna.

.

.

Mamori menyerup cokelat hangatnya walau tetap fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Dua jam lalu dia keluar kamar dan mendapati rumah yang kosong. Entah kemana perginya Suzuna. Akhirnya Mamori sarapan sendiri. Karena tidak ada teman bicara, Mamori akhirnya kembali ke dalam kamar setelah mengambil satu buku untuk menemaninya.

Mamori mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Dia lalu menyerup cokelatnya lagi sebelum menutup bukunya. Perlahan Mamori bangun dari kursi hendak menghampiri Suzuna, namun pintu kamar Mamori langsung terbuka.

"Kamu dari mana sa-" Suara Mamori terhenti saat melihat orang yang membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Seolah waktu terhenti, Mamori hanya bisa memandangi Hiruma yang menghampirinya.

Hiruma melihat Mamori. Rasa rindu dan cemasnya sudah terbayarkan saat melihat Mamori yang baik-baik saja. Hiruma melangkah pasti menghampiri Mamori dan memeluknya. Hiruma memeluknya, merasakan keberadaan Mamori di dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan pernah membuatku seperti ini lagi, bodoh," lirihnya di telinga Mamori. Hiruma semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus rambut Mamori. Rasanya dia bisa bernapas lega kembali.

Mamori yang sedari tadi terhenti saat Hiruma tiba-tiba memeluknya, akhirnya membalas pelukannya. Jantungnya bergemuruh kencang. Matanya sudah berlinang kala mendapati Hiruma yang memeluknya. Mamori sama sekali tidak bisa mengatur emosinya.

"Jangan hilang dari pandanganku lagi, kau paham?" ujar Hiruma lagi, mengecup kepala Mamori.

Mamori mengangguk-angguk. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena air mata yang menetes dari matanya.

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya. Sekarang dia menempatkan telapak tangannya di pipi Mamori dan menghapus air matanya. Hiruma melihat ke kedua bola mata Mamori lama, mencoba untuk berani mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini ingin dia katakan.

"Kau mau hidup selamanya bersamaku?" tanya Hiruma.

Mamori hanya membisu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Air mata tergenang lagi dan Mamori menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu Hiruma, sampai rasanya sesakit ini," ucap Mamori terbata-bata.

Hiruma memeluk Mamori lagi dan menenangkannya. "Aku yang mencintaimu. Harusnya kukatakan itu dari dulu," balasnya tersenyum lega.

.

.

Mamori tersenyum memandangi Hiruma, melihatnya yang tidur seperti bayi sambil merangkul pinggangnya. Mamori membelai rambut Hiruma. Dia masih tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki ini mencintainya, dan sekarang Mamori bisa memiliki Hiruma seutuhnya.

Mamori menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamar diketuk dan terdengar suara Suzuna yang memanggilnya. Perlahan Mamori memindahkan tangan Hiruma dan bangun dengan hati-hati. Di lalu membuka pintu kamar dan keluar.

"Mana You-Nii?"

"Masih tidur," jawab Mamori.

"Aku membelikannya makanan. Kelihatannya dia belum makan dari pagi."

"Sepertinya," ujar Mamori. "Dia juga sepertinya tidak tidur semalam."

"Kalau begitu aku taruh makanannya di meja. Makanlah kalau dia sudah bangun nanti," ujar Suzuna.

"Terima kasih Suzuna," sahut Mamori. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Mamori lalu merangkul Suzuna.

"Kalau begitu aku mau ke toko dulu," sahut Suzuna.

Mamori lalu kembali ke dalam. Mamori mendekat ke tempat tidur saat Hiruma bergerak dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori lembut sehingga membuatnya terduduk di hadapan Hiruma. Hiruma lalu memeluknya lagi. "Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan hilang dari pandanganku lagi."

"Aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan berada di sebelahmu, Hiruma. Yang benar saja," protes Mamori.

"Salahmu yang membuatku seperti ini."

Mamori tertawa. "Jadi sekarang, kamu mau tidur lagi atau makan siang?"

"Aku mau pulang," sahut Hiruma, sambil mencium wangi tubuh Mamori di lehernya.

"Pulang ke Tokyo atau ke Fukuoka?"

"Kemana saja asal bersamamu."

"Sekarang kamu sudah bersamaku."

"Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya disini," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori tersenyum. "Melakukan apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah menahannya sejak kita menikah. Kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku?"

"Bukannya waktu di Seoul kamu melakukannya dengan wanita itu?"

Hiruma terhenti mendengar perkataan Mamori dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Darimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu, heh?"

"Yaah... ada saja yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu," jawabnya mengangkat bahu.

Hiruma mengernyitkan dahinya. Kesal bagaimana Mamori bisa menuduhnya seperti itu. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya lagi sejak terakhir bersamamu di hotel waktu itu."

Mamori tersenyum mendengar itu. "Ya ya. Aku percaya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak percaya," balas Hiruma. "Aku menderita selama ini dan kau sama sekali tidak percaya."

Mamori tertawa melihat Hiruma yang mengeluh. Dia lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hiruma dan meletakkan kepala di dadanya. Mamori mendengar jantung Hiruma yang berdetak kencang. Mamori tersenyum. "Oh Tuhan. Aku masih tidak percaya bisa memelukmu sesukaku seperti ini."

"Harusnya itu kata-kataku, bodoh." Hiruma memeluk Mamori dan mencium ujung kepalanya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Hai... sesuai janji, saya akan update saat ada 30 orang yang me-review chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian :D Benar-benar 30 pas ya (ternyata dibilang akan update cepat, silent readers pun langsung pada review XD)

Oh ya... satu lagi yang mengganjal pikiran saya. Mengenai rated fic ini. Awalnya saya membuat rated M karena di fic yang saya buat sebelum lenyap itu saya buat dengan rated M. Cuma untuk fic yang saya tulis ulang ini, rasanya saya tidak bisa membuat fic M yang saya janjikan itu.

Tapi untuk mengenai keseluruhan cerita, saya rasa materi bahasa di fic ini juga kurang cocok untuk rated T. Tapi kalau diberi rated M, saya takut ada pembaca yang kecewa karena tidak adanya konten mature disini.

Oke saya jadi mulai bingung (lagi-lagi)

Karena itu saya minta pendapat kalian. Apa tetap rated M dengan penjelasan tanpa Mature Content atau rated T dengan peringatan?

So guys, ditunggu jawabannya di review yaa :D (semoga banyak pula komentar kalian seperti chapter sebelumnya)

Salam : De


	16. Chapter 16

Apa masih ada yang melek jam segini? Ada?

Kalau ada, kamu tidak sia-sia masih belum tidur jam segini XD

.

.

 **I Don't Own the Characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21.**

 **Original artwork of coverbook is not mine. Just modified it.**

 **Diyari De Present: About That Night (Prequel Little Do You Know)**

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, kamar hotel hanya menyisakan lampu tidur yang cukup untuk menerangi mereka yang masih terjaga. Mamori yang hanya terbungkus selimut, menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh Hiruma. Sementara tangan Hiruma bersantai di pinggang Mamori.

"Coba katakan lagi?" sahut Hiruma, sambil membetulkan rambut Mamori yang jatuh dari telinganya.

Mamori, yang sekarang tengah terbaring di atas tubuh Hiruma, menggeleng dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ayo katakan. Kau harus terbiasa memanggil namaku," sambungnya lagi.

Mamori memandangi bibir Hiruma, sangat tergoda untuk menyentuhnya. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Hiruma tersenyum memamerkan giginya. "Kau sudah menciumku puluhan kali tanpa izin tadi. Dan sekarang kau baru bertanya?"

"Bukan aku yang memulai duluan," balasnya tersenyum lalu mendekatkan bibir mereka. Mamori menempatkan kedua tangannya di pipi Hiruma dan mengecup bibirnya lembut dan cepat. Mamori melihat respon Hiruma lalu tersenyum. Dia lalu menciumnya lagi seolah mempermainkan Hiruma.

"Kau ini," balas Hiruma.

Mamori tertawa. Menempelkan dahi mereka dan menutupi wajah Hiruma dengan rambutnya. Mamori lalu mencium Hiruma lagi. Kali ini Hiruma berhasil memenanginya dan menahan Mamori dengan membalas ciumannya. Sembari tangan Hiruma membetulkan kembali rambut Mamori ke posisi semula, Hiruma menciumnya lembut dan dalam. Mamori membalas ciumannya. Perlahan dan menikmatinya, kini mereka seirama dan saling menikmati satu sama lain.

Mamori melepaskan ciumannya dan mengambil napas perlahan dengan hidung mereka yang masih bertautan. "Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa berhenti," ujarnya, tersenyum.

Hiruma lalu beralih mencium leher Mamori yang terbuka. "Kenapa kau selalu mengucapkan apa yang ingin kukatakan, heh?" balas Hiruma. "Aku yang tidak bisa berhenti menginginkanmu."

Mamori tersenyum-senyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hiruma. "Kalau saja kamu bisa sejujur ini dari dulu, Hiruma."

"Apa kau akan jatuh ke pelukanku saat itu juga?"

"Mm.. entahlah," jawab Mamori. "Kurasa aku lebih suka membuatmu menderita dulu," balasnya lalu menggigit lembut bibir Hiruma. Setelah itu menciumnya lagi.

Hiruma tersenyum. Dia mendapati diri Mamori dengan menyentuhnya lembut ke dalam selimut dan melingkari pinggangnya. Dengan hati-hati Hiruma memutar tubuh Mamori dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Hiruma lalu mengeratkan pelukannya kembali. Merasakan tubuh mungil Mamori di dalam pelukannya sambil mencium bahunya. Hiruma menikmati wangi tubuh Mamori di dekapannya. Berpikir bahwa selama ini, wanita inilah yang selalu diinginkannya. Sekarang, Hiruma memiliki Mamori hanya untuknya.

"Rasanya nyaman sekali," ujar Hiruma, merasakan kelegaan dalam dirinya dengan memeluk Mamori yang terasa tepat di dekapannya. "Aku menyayangimu. Kau milikku," lirihnya.

Mamori tersenyum dan membetulkan selimut di antara mereka. Dia menempatkan dirinya di pelukan Hiruma. Merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh bidang Hiruma di dekapannya. "Sekarang aku boleh tidur?"

"Hm.. tidurlah," jawab Hiruma, mengelus rambut Mamori dan mencium keningnya.

.

.

Mamori berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil menggandeng tangan Hiruma saat mereka jalan-jalan sore di pinggir sungai. Angin berhembus menyapu rambut Mamori saat Hiruma mengajaknya turun ke tepi untuk duduk di atas rumputnya. Hiruma menuntun Mamori dengan memeganginya sampai mereka duduk memandangi sungai.

"Sakit?" tanya Hiruma melihat Mamori meluruskan kakinya.

Mamori menoleh dan tersenyum menggeleng. "Aku hanya takut menggerakkannya. Karena rasa nyerinya kadang masih terasa." Mamori melihat ke cincin yang melingkar di jari Hiruma. Tersenyum mengingat fakta kalau itu adalah cincin pernikahan mereka. "Jadi selama ini kamu masih memakainya?"

Hiruma melihat ke jarinya. "Aku tidak pernah melepaskannya," jawabnya. Dia lalu memandangi Mamori. "Apa kita perlu menikah lagi?"

Mamori menggeleng. "Satu kali sumpah untuk seumur hidup," jawabnya tersenyum.

"Keh," balas Hiruma.

"Apa kamu menyangka akan menikah denganku?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku pernah menginginkannya," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori terdiam, jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang. "Pernah?"

"Ya," jawab Hiruma menoleh menatap Mamori. "Kau mau aku jujur?"

Mamori mengangguk.

Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori sebelum melanjutkan kembali. "Tidak jadi."

Mamori menggerutu mendengar jawaban Hiruma. "Tunggu, jadi itu alasannya. Jadi karena kamu pernah penginginkannya, makanya kamu melakukannya denganku saat malam reuni dulu?" tanyanya. "Berarti bisa dibilang kamu mengambil kesempatan saat aku setengah sadar?"

Hiruma mengerutkan dahi tidak terima dengan pernyataan Mamori. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, bodoh. Kau yang memulai duluan."

"Bagaimana bisa aku yang memulai duluan? Kamu tahu aku masih perawan. Tidak mungkin aku bertindak seperti itu."

"Yahh... aku juga samar-samar mengingatnya. Yang pasti kau lah yang memulainya," balas Hiruma. "Dan aku tidak mungkin bertindak serendah itu, menyerang wanita tanpa perlawanan."

"Bisa jadi," balas Mamori tidak mau kalah. "Kamu kan lagi mabuk. Bisa saja jadi gelap mata."

"Coba ingat-ingat lagi. Apa pernah aku menyentuhmu saat kita hanya berduaan saja, heh?" balas Hiruma.

"Pernah," jawab Mamori langsung.

Hiruma langsung terdiam karena termakan omongannya sendiri. Tentu saja pernah. Dia pernah melakukannya karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Ingat ya kan? Tidak hanya sekali ya kan?" balas Mamori puas.

"Ah sudahlah," kesalnya. "Oke kau menang. Puas?"

Mamori tersenyum. "Jadi selama ini kamu menginginkanku," ujarnya pada diri sendiri namun Hiruma masih bisa mendengarnya. "Senang mendengarnya."

Hiruma tersenyum memamerkan giginya. "Aku masih punya banyak fakta yang bisa membuatmu senang mendengarnya."

"Apa lagi?"

Yah.. banyak," balasnya.

"Apa, Youichi?" rajuk Mamori, melingkarkan lengan ke tangan Mamori dan memandanginya.

Hirum menatap Mamori beberapa saat ketika mendengar Mamori memanggil nama kecilnya. Dia lalu mengecup kening Mamori. "Aku akan mengatakannya satu per satu nanti," balasnya, meletakkan tangan di pinggang Mamori dan menciumnya lagi.

Mamori hanya pasrah menerima jawaban Hiruma. "Oke, kamu berjanji."

"Hm."

.

.

EPILOG

.

.

Tentang malam itu...

.

.

Hiruma membawa Mamori di punggungnya melewati pintu kamar hotel. Lampu depan langsung menyala saat mereka masuk. Hiruma menutup pintunya kembali dengan kakinya dan pintu terkunci. Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya lalu terhenti. Dia mendengar suara aneh seperti suara sobekan kain. Hiruma menoleh. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sialan," umpatnya. Hiruma rasanya ingin mengeluarkan keluhannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa beli gaun yang gampang sobek begini, heh?" keluhnya kepada Mamori walau Hiruma yakin wanita ini tidak akan mendengarnya.

Hiruma lalu menarik paksa ujung gaun yang tersangkut pintu itu dan kembali berjalan ke dalam.

"Dimana ini?" ujarnya lemah, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Diamlah," balas Hiruma.

Dia lalu membaringkan Mamori di ranjang. Hiruma menarik napas dan duduk di samping ranjang. Hiruma mengendurkan dasinya sambil melirik ke Mamori di belakangnya yang masih setengah sadar. Berpikir bagaimana bisa dia mabuk seperti ini. Karena Hiruma tahu hanya dua gelas anggur yang Mmaori minum di pesta tadi.

Hiruma lalu pindah ke sofa dan membaringkan dirinya disana. Dari luar memang Hiruma tampak biasa dan tidak terlihat mabuk sama sekali. Namun sekarang ini dia merasa pusing dan mengantuk. Ditambah dirinya yang harus membopong Mamori sampai ke hotel ini.

Hiruma tentu memilih hotel ini karena di restoran hotel inilah reuni mereka diadakan. Hiruma tahu selama ini Mamori tinggal di Fukuoka. Jadi tidak mungkin mengantar Mamori pulang ke sana. Dia juga tidak bisa mengantar Mamori pulang ke rumahnya yang di Tokyo, mengingat dia tidak bisa menyetir mobil dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dalam pandangan mengantuknya, Hiruma melihat Mamori duduk terbangun sambil berusaha melepas gaun putihnya. Saat pertama Hiruma mencoba mengabaikan dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun masih terdengar suara Mamori yang kesusahan membuka resleting belakang gaunnya. Dengan kesal Hiruma bangun dan menuju ke Mamori.

Tanpa berkata Hiruma duduk di samping Mamori dan membantunya. Belakang gaun telah terbuka dan Hiruma melihat lingeria putih di dalamnya. Mamori melepaskan gaun dari kedua tangannya sampai melewati kakinya. Dia lalu melemparkannya ke bawah jendela. Hiruma yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi Mamori, akhirnya tersadar dari pikirannya saat Mamori berbalik dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Dingin sekali," lirih Mamori lalu kembali berbaring dan membawa Hiruma bersamanya.

Hiruma hendak protes namun tidak dilakukannya saat Mamori semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara Hiruma mendapati wajah mamori tepat dihadapannya. Hiruma memandangi wajah Mamori, menikmatinya. Sampai pada dia menatap ke bibir Mamori yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Perlahan dan pasti Hiruma mendekatkan bibir mereka dan dia mulai menciumnya. Hiruma semakin tidak bisa berhenti saat Mamori juga membalas ciumannya.

Rasa hangat terus menjalar ke tubuh Mamori. Perlahan Mamori membuka matanya, melihat ke Hiruma. Mamori lalu memejamkan matanya lagi dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Hiruma berhasil memutar tubuh mereka sehingga sekarang Mamori tepat berada di bawahnya.

Tidak tergesa-gesa, Hiruma lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Mata mereka saling berpandangan. Keduanya kembali mengatur napas mereka. Hiruma lalu melepaskan dasi dan melemparkannya. Dia lalu membuka kancing bajunya. Mamori melingkarkan lengan ke leher Hiruma dan kembali menciumnya. Mamori menyukai kehangatan yang didapatkan dari tubuh Hiruma.

Malam ini, Hiruma tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Dia terus menciumi leher Mamori dan menikmati tubuhnya. Malam ini Mamori adalah miliknya. Dan mereka akan melupakan kegairahan mereka malam ini esok pagi.

.

.

END OF STORY

.

.

(Okey, saya harap tidak ada yang merasa aneh sama kelakuan mabuk mereka. Karena jujur, penulis tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mabuk)

.

.

Catatan Kecil :

This is the end but not the last

Apa ada yang merasa kurang? Jangan bilang kurang panjang ceritanya. Okey, memang ada yag kurang. Karena saya belum membuat salam-salam dan balasan atas review kalian XD

Jadi, nantikan chapter berikutnya untuk balasan review kalian semua pembaca tercinta.. Kalau mau mengeluarkan uneg2 dan mau langsung saya jawab, maka review lah sekarang XD

Okay guys, di bawah ini ada tulisan panjang yang sayang kalau kalian lewatkan. Check it out!.

.

.

Fakta dibalik cerita asli VS Buatan ulang (BU):

\- di cerita asli, wanita-wanita Hiruma lebih banyak dibanding yang BU. Lebih "ganas", bahkan ada adegan Mamori menampar salah satunya. Ada pula beberapa adegan Hiruma bermesraan dengan wanita-wanita yang berbeda. (Kalian pasti tidak akan menyukainya)

\- di BU, Mamori dibuat keguguran. Kalau di asli, kehamilan Mamori terjadi karena kesalahan dari dokter saat memeriksa. Jadi sebenarnya Mamori tidak hamil dan mereka tidak pernah melakukannya. Cerita diubah menjadi keguguran, karena penulis pikir terlalu tidak masuk akal kalau sampai dokter salah memeriksa pasien.

\- di cerita asli, istri dari Musashi adalah orang Inggris yang menetap di Okinawa dan jatuh cinta dengan Musashi Lalu Hiruma minta dibelikan cincin olehnya asli dari sana. Sedangkan di BU istri Musashi adalah orang Okinawa.

\- di cerita BU, mereka ke Korea untuk liburan setelah dari Okinawa. Lalu pulang ke rumah Mamori. Kalau di cerita asli, mereka pulang ke rumah Hiruma lalu berkunjung ke Hokaido ke rumah Bibi Mamori

\- di cerita asli, saat mereka di rumah Hiruma, mereka kedatangan orangtua Hiruma yang mendadak datang.

\- Kalau di BU saya membuat karakter baru yang segar seperti anggota TIM Hiruma, Furukawa, Papa Bear, dan Pelatihnya. Kalau di cerita asli, dalam satu chapter dimunculkan Paman Mamori, bibinya, sepupunya yang anak SMP dan ikut klub Amefuto (sangat ketus namun mengidolakan Hiruma), lalu ada mantan Mamori yang seorang dokter.

\- Maupun di asli atau di BU, cinta mereka sama-sama dibuat tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya masing-masing. Dan Hiruma memang dibuat menderita karena merasa Mamori tidak mungkin mencintainya, sementara Mamori dibuat menderita karena munculnya wanita-wanita Hiruma yang membuatnya tidak mungkin untuk bisa memiliki Hiruma. (Karena hal inilah penulis sangat sulit untuk menulis ulang cerita ini karena harus serba hati-hati agar tidak melenceng)

\- di BU, gaun Mamori sobek karena tersangkut pintu. Namun di cerita asli, gaun Mamori sobek karena tersangkut di pintu mobil saat Hiruma menggendongnya menuju hotel.

\- di cerita asli Mamori sangat cengeng (dan penulis tidak begitu menyukainya)

\- di cerita asli Mamori lah yang meminta Hiruma menikahinya dan membuat peraturan-peraturan. Dia menemui Hiruma di tempat latihannya dan langsung mengatakan kalau dia hamil. Sedangkan di BU, Mamori dibuat ragu dan banyak pertimbangan. Hiruma lah yang mendatangi Mamori dan meminta agar mereka menikah. (Penulis lebih suka Hiruma yang di BU karena lebih bertanggung jawab, tidak seperti di cerita asli)

.

.

See you on the last chapter!


End file.
